If Truth Be Told
by TheDarkestDreams
Summary: Merlin and the knights go on a hunting trip and of course it's bound to go wrong. When they are captured by Morgana, Merlin is forced to reveal his magic to Arthur (Reveal!Fic , Characters watching the show)
1. If Truth Be Told - prologue

**A/N -** This is basically just a prologue. But anyways magic reveal, characters watching the show fanfiction, hope you all enjoy!

 **OoOoOoO**

Arthur scowled and turned to face Merlin, who had dropped Arthur's armor for what was the fourth time that day. "Merlin! If you must spend you're nights in the tavern I would appreciate it if you could at least you were sober enough in the morning to be a somewhat competent servant!"

No one around leaped to Merlin's defense, the sound of Arthur yelling at Merlin was common in Camelot and everyone knew however much their King may deny it he did care about Merlin and that Merlin felt the same way.

Merlin nodded and scrambled to pick up the armor from the cobbled ground of the courtyard, ignoring the feeling of dread he felt as he remembered just what the cobbles were covered in, in his dream. Great, now i'm going to have to wash it all again. Merlin thought bitterly.

Arthur watched Merlin gather up the armor with a frown "Okay, what's wrong usually if I yell at you, you reply with one of you're ridiculous made-up words or untrue statements about my waist size, what's wrong?"

Merlin sighed "Well you see sire, it does get rather tiring running after a clotpole such as yourself." he gave Arthur a half-hearted grin that was obviously fake. Arthur thought for a second before deciding to leave Merlin to it - although he did plan on having a word with Lancelot and Gwaine to see if they could get him to confide in them.

"Well then!" Arthur replied brightly, "If your feeling so great then you can go ahead and ready the horses' for a hunting trip!" Arthur hurried off with a smirk on his lips, leaving an exasperated servant behind him.

 **OooOoOoOoO**

Merlin hated hunting, that was a well-known fact and even if he didn't hate it he would have still been against the idea of a hunting trip. They never ended well whether it be because of bandits, Morgana, rouge sorcerers or whatever magical beast that had found it's way into Camelot - they always ended in blood and tears.

And Merlin always had to save the day, every single time.

He had tried to warn the Knights, repeatedly, but was told to "Grow up..." or "Stop being such a wuss," or his personal favourite, "Stop acting like a little girl Merlin." Merlin felt on edge the entire time, something just felt wrong.

And no Arthur he wasn't being paranoid!

So when a blinding flash of light flung the group off of their horses Merlin couldn't help but let out a hollow chuckle, I told you so.

 **. . .**

"Merlin!" A voice hissed in his ear.

"Merlin...are you awake?" The same voice hissed again, jerking it's way into his thoughts.

"No." Merlin mumbled back, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore how much his head was throbbing. Merlin blinked furiously trying to get his bearings, he saw Arthur and the knights scattered on what seemed to be a cave floor in front of him.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake then." Arthur mock glared at Merlin, then he smiled at Merlin nervously "Thought we had lost you for a second there."

"You could never get rid of me that easily" Merlin retorted, slurring his words slightly. That seemed to make Arthur relax slightly, even if it was only minutely. The pain in his head didn't seem to be getting any better.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, "Does anyone even know how we got here?"

"Em...We were hunting sire?" Leon mumbled, Merlin squinted in the dark and could just about make our Leon's bruised form in front of him.

Just then Merlin felt something knock against his leg, Gwaine had started to wake up, Merlin nudged him with his leg "Gwaine wake up!"

"Mer'ln w'had we drin l'st night, w'rst hangover e'er" Gwaine slurred, Merlin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips - Gwaine could always be relied upon to be Gwaine even in the most desperate of times.

"Gwaine...we were hunting although I have no doubt that when we get back Merlin will neglect his duties and join you in the tavern." Arthur explained dryly.

"So I have what could be the worst hangover ever? But without the drink?" Gwaine responded, Merlin looked confused at how the knight suddenly seemed sober. Gwaine pouted slightly, an expression that the older man shouldn't have been able to pull off, "So what exactly happened? Another plot to kill the Princess?"

Merlin's brow furrowed, "Well we were hunting, emm...there was a flash of light then a weird buzzing noise? Then we woke up here" Merlin frowned as he tried to remember what happened.

Elyan and Percival were both starting to slowly rise from the ground, both with dazed expressions on their faces.

"Just another good old day in Camelot" Gwaine muttered bitterly.

A voice called out from the corner of the cave, "I'm glad you could all make it" the voice sounded harsh and bitter, "Especially you Merlin." her mouth turned up in disgust as she said the young warlocks name.

The knights and Arthur turned towards the voice in shock, as they realised who it was, then they all turned to Merlin with questioning glances. Whilst Arthur tried to shuffle forwards slightly and shield Merlin and the Knights from his sister. "Whatever you want Morgana...leave them out of it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Brother," Morgana scowled, "Anyone who allies themselves with you is against me, is against magic..." She smirked and her attention turned back to Merlin, "Although I suppose not everyone."

Merlin just rolled his eyes trying to ignore the knights glances, "So what's it this time Morgana, trying to murder Arthur? Take over Camelot? Come up with something new Morgana, it's getting old." he tried to sound bored although the way his voice broke slightly ruined his facade.

Arthur glared at Merlin willing him to shut up, he just hoped that the idiot would stop talking before Morgana killed him. The knights all had similar worried expressions as they watched Merlin and Morgana's exchange.

Morgana glared at Merlin, "Oh no, you will enjoy this Merlin."

She turned towards Arthur smirking, "So...Did you know about your precious Merlin's little secret?"

Arthur's focus turned to Merlin and a panicked expression flickered across his face before he schooled it back into the calm mask that he was so often forced to wear - the only sign of his unease and anger were his clenched fists. He tried to ignore Morgana but the possibility of yet another betrayal was heavy on him.

She turned back towards Merlin, smiling at the look of horror on his face "Would you like to tell him? Or shall I? I can't wait to have to see the look on his face" She sounded almost manic, a twisted childlike happiness was plastered on her face. Looking nothing like the girl Merlin had once knew, the woman he had once loved.

Merlin feigned ignorance, "I have no idea what you are talking about Morgana."

"Oh really? Because druids can be very loose lipped...with the right persuasion."

That caused the facade to drop and his expression reminded Arthur of the battle-hardened Knights who seemed to have aged centuries because of the horrors of war. It was an alien expression on Merlin. "Arthur...look at me, I am still Merlin, I stand by what I said, I would happily be your servant until the day I die, I am loyal to you and always will be." Merlin was proud to note how steady his voice was as he said that and he just hoped that Arthur would understand that every word he had just said was the truth.

Even if Arthur chose to kill him he would be loyal the man till the day he died.

"Can't bring yourself to say it? Need a hand?" Morgana cackled, "You're precious servant has magic Brother...he's a sorcerer...just like me."

Arthur felt his heart break into a million different pieces, Merlin had betrayed him. All the knights echoed Arthur's expression of shock and betrayal. Merlin just looked at the ground refusing to meet anyones gaze. He knew how they would all be feeling, and what they would all be thinking. Arthur wasn't mad about the magic, well he was but he was more hurt that Merlin had kept it a secret. Arthur had grown up being told how evil magic was, it had killed his mother and his father.

Arthur's mind was racing, filled with questions and emotions. He didn't know what to do, his head was telling him to try and kill Morgana and arrest or kill Merlin, but his heart was telling him it was Merlin. Merlin was a good man. Or that he used to be.

Merlin however was furious; he felt sick when he saw Morgana's smug expression. Who did she think she was? Forcing him to reveal his secret, and staying around to gloat. He looked at the knights expecting for them to be glaring at him with hate, but they only really looked shocked. Apart from Gwaine who was grinning like an idiot.

Merlin sighed and jumped up from the ground, he was shaking. Trembling with rage, his magic swarming and filling every fibre of his being. "Your going to regret that Morgana."

"Maybe you should have thought about your little plan, because now I have nothing to lose Morgana, secrets out, cats out of the bag, the jig is up!" He gestured around grandly, his tone cheery, "What now Morgana? Do you think you can kill me? Kill Arthur? I'd like to see you try! Did the druids tell you everything? If so then you really shouldn't have come here." Merlin had never felt this angry, this betrayed. He didn't care anymore. Arthur knew his secret, there was no point hiding anymore.

The knights looked at Merlin uneasily at the dark tone of the young warlock, the voice he was using sounded so alien to the knights. It didn't sound like Merlin, the voice he was using could scare even the most hardened warrior.

Not that any of the knights or Arthur would admit it, but they were scared of Merlin. Or at least scared of what he would do to Morgana, they all wanted her dead, but it just seemed wrong for Merlin to be the one killing her.

Morgana snapped out of her shock, chanting "Forbaene" and threw a fireball towards Merlin's chest. All Merlin did was put his hand out towards the fire and watch smugly as it absorbed the attack, "Nimueh tried that once Morgana, remember her? She was a high priestess honestly I am suprised you didn't look for her." He gave her a knowing look.

Morgana looked confused, a sense of unease washed over her, "I-I looked for her, no one has seen her in years." Before Merlin could reply her eyes flashed gold and threw him into the wall.

Arthur and the knights looked at Merlin's body, with similar shocked expressions that slowly mixed into grief. They were all so distracted with their own thoughts and grief they didn't notice Merlin slowly getting up from the ground, his eyes blazing gold.

Morgana just stared "You should be dead!"

Merlin smirked, "That's what Nimueh said to me before she died" he shot her a goofy grin that seemed at odds with the situation. They had all seen that expression before when Merlin had won a bet, when he had been clumsy or late to his duties. It seemed so wrong for them to be seeing it now, to be seeing it when Merlin had never seemed like more of a stranger. Merlin took a deep breath before his eyes flared gold blasting her into one of the caves jagged walls.

She hit the wall with a sickening crunch, the knights all winced at the sound, Merlin walked over to her body smiling grimly "She isn't dead, she's unconcious, we should go before she wakes."

Not giving anyone a chance to reply Merlin walked out of the cave, Arthur and the knights watched him leave.

"Sire, what do we do about Merlin?" Leon asked nervously, his gaze flickering to the hilt of his sword.

"Yeah Princess, what are you going to do with Merlin?" Gwaine called out, his tone sounded bright and cheerfull but it was clearly a threat. Gwaine was upset that Merlin hadn't trusted him with his secret but he understood why he kept it.

Elyan watched the scene thoughtfully, he knew if it came to it Gwaine would fight Arthur to save Merlin. But was Merlin worth saving? After all her was a sorceror, but Elyan like Gwaine had been to many lands. Magic wasn't always evil, it depended on the user and Elyan was pretty sure Merlin wasn't evil. "Gwaine he did break Camelot's laws, But Arthur we know Merlin he isn't evil."

Percival nodded his head in agreement with Elyan and Gwaine, "Magic isn't evil, it saved Leon's life and it even saved mine when my village was destroyed I was too young to survive on my own so some druids took me in."

Arthur scowled, "Fine. He will have one chance to explain, and then I will decide what to do with him."

The knights bowed their head in thanks, they knew it didn't mean Merlin was safe. But at least now he had a chance of getting away with his life.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N -** Soo...there you go! Hope it was okay, next one will be the first episode, I will probably do all of season one, or at least all of the important episodes. Will see what episodes you actually want :)

 **Update -** Changed it slightly in the hopes of improving it, may make more changes later to fix the pace and flow of the dialogue so it's less rushed and things get expanded on more.


	2. The Dragon's Call

**A/N -** Sorry for the wait! Laptops broke so I had to type this on my phone, on the plus side I am updating every story as an apology (So one Dark Tower, Truth Be Told and one chronicles of Camelot) So anyways here is episode one the dragons call + a little bit at the start. Enjoy! (Also please go vote on my poll of story ideas :p )

* * *

The knights stood around in silence, awkwardly looking around the cave. Arthur grunted and walked out of the cave, Leon and Elyan close behind him.

"So...That was rather unexpected..." Gwaine mumbled, shooting a nervous grin at Percival.

"I guess, although it makes sense doesn't it, our 'luck' branches falling on bandits, fires, enemies dropping their weapons. I suppose it was Merlin all along." Percival replied thoughtfully.

"Guess so, if you're right then we owe Merlin alot, and princess could kill him for it." Gwaine muttered bitterly, realising that everything Merlin had done for them could be wasted if Arthur decided to be a prat.

"Anyways we should probably get back." Percival said quietly.

Gwaine nodded and followed Percival out of the cave, both with anxious expressions on their faces.

The knights all rode back to Camelot in silence, Merlin was in the middle surrounded by the knights. Arthur had refused him to ride behind or infront of them in case he tried to escape or attack them.

Elyan and Leon were watching Arthur carefully, they both knew Merlin wasn't evil and trusted him but they both knew if it came to it they would choose Arthur.

Gwaine and Percival were staying close to Merlin, whilst they didn't say anything to him, because everyone was under orders not to, they shot him sympathetic glances.

Arthur was trying and failing to ignore Merlin, he couldn't stop himself from occasionaly glaring or just staring at the young warlock.

Merlin however stayed silent and his expression stayed blank, the only indication that he was even nervous were his eyes and posture. His eyes kept darting around as if he was about to be attacked. And he was unusually stiff, his body apparently braced for an attack.

When they eventually arrived in Camelot the guards gave them uncertian looks, as if they could tell something was off with the group. After all Merlin was usually behind Arthur like a dog and Gwaine was silent, which was a rare thing indeed.

Arthur and the knights headed straight to the council chambers, Arthur called out to a young serving girl to fetch Gaius and Gwen, "If you're explaining this to us then we might as well make it a round table meeting."

Merlin shrugged keeping his gaze on the floor, Leon headed outside and told the guards to let no one but Gwen and Gaius enter, he didn't think it would benefit anyone if this became a public matter.

Gwen entered and stood in the middle of Arthur and Merlin, looking between ther two. Gaius entered a few moments after her, a cautious expression on his face.

Arthur gestured for them all to sit down, "I suppose you are all curious as to why I have called this meeting, well myself and the knights and Merlin" He stumbled over Merlin's name, he sounded strangely cold, "We were captured by Morgana and it was revealed that Merlin had magic, he used his..magic to help us escape and knock out Morgana. If it was anyone else they would have been killed where they stood, but in respect to how long Merlin has served me he has been given a chance to explain."

Merlin flinched at Arthur's cold and rather official tone that was usually reserved for his various meetings with the lords. He had never had it directed at him.

"Before he speaks, did any of you know?" Arthur asked bluntly.

Gaius looked nervously at Merlin before raising his hand, "I did sire, and I think that Lancelot would want me to say that he did too."

Arthur turned towards Gaius, "Why didn't you tell me, or my father?!" his tone was more angry this time.

"He saved my life sire. And Lancelot just found out on his own." Gaius replied, refusing to acknowledge Arthur's cold tone.

Merlin stepped forwards and glared at Arthur, "Leave Gaius alone, it was his choice to not tell me, and I am actually grateful and you should be too!"

Arthur gave up on trying to ignore Merlin and his face filled with anger, "Grateful?! What for!? For hiding a sorcerer ? For betraying my trust?"

Merlin just rolled his eyes, "Maybe for saving your sorry royal pratish backside, I have lost so much because of you Arthur." Merlin sounded tired and broken, his voice had suddenly aged into one that would suit someone much older than him "I have lost more than you could ever imagine, wow you lost your mother and father? I have lost my kin, I have lost my father HE DIED IN MY ARMS ARTHUR, And I was told he was not worth my tears. I have lost the only girl I ever loved, I have lost so many friends. So do not treat me like some traitor, because it has only ever been for you."

Everyone looked taken back at Merlin's statement, Arthur's mouth was open in a wide-o. Gwen smiled sadly at Merlin.

Gaius just looked sadly at his ward, he was the only one who knew how hard his wards life had been and even then he still didn't fully understand.

"Im sorry Merlin, okay, but you still betrayed my trust at least. So you are having your chance to explain." Arthur sighed.

Merlin sat down into his chair, "I'm so tired, so I am just going to show you instead of explaining at least then it's fair. You actually see it instead of just hearing my voice." He paused "But it requires magic, so are you all okay with that?" He looked round nervously at everyone.

The knights and Gwen all shrugged or nodded slowly, Gaius smiled at his ward knowing he didn't need to voice his thoughts. Everyone turned to Arthur, Arthur gave a dismissive wave of his hand and nodded.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the world faded around Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights. It merged into a landscape of hills and a small well-trodden path.

"This is the past, memories, we can't interact with anything and nothing here can see us. We are just watching." Merlin said noticing their confused expressions.

 **A younger Merlin strolled along a small dirt path, a naive smile plastered on his face. A small leather bag on his back.**

Percival looked at the younger Merlin, it was so obvious something had changed since Merlin's arrival. The young Merlin had a naivety and innocence that this Merlin had, this Merlin's eyes looked old and broken.

"Merlin where are you going?" Elyan asked.

"Oh..This is my journey to Camelot, from Ealdor, we will be in Camelot shortly."

"You walked from Ealdor!?" Arthur asked, forgetting that he was meant to be angry with Merlin.

"Yes Arthur, I couldn't take a horse, our village only has three and I wouldn't be able to send it back." Merlin replied patiently.

"But it's a five day journey." Arthur replied.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Princess thats a normal journey for us common folk, not everyone has a million horses in carriages whenever they make a journey."

Merlin smiled to himself, happy that they were are acting like they used to.

 **Merlin comes up to the gates of Camelot, he looks around dreamily clearly impressed and overwhelmed by the vast size of it all. As he walks around the city smiling.**

"Country boy, I did the same." Percival whispered, smiling at Merlin.

"You look awe-struck mate." Gwaine called out grinning.

"I was, I had never left Ealdor before." Merlin replied smiling.

 **Around him horns sounded, upon entering the courtyard he sees a large crowd gathering, all surrounding a wooden platform. As he draws closer to the courtyard the sound of drum beats fills the air. Merlin watches as a man is pulled forwards towards the platform.**

 **Uthur is standing above it all, on a balcony. As he turned to address the crowd "Let this serve as a lesson to you all, This man James Collins, is guilty of breaking one of Camelot's most sacred laws. I pride myself on being a fair and merciful ruler but there is one crime I cannot pardon and that is Sorcery."**

Arthur smiled sadly and watched the image of his Father who still looked so alive, it was painful to see his father looking so alive so soon after his death.

 **Merlin gulped nervously and walked towards the edge of the crowd. Trying to stay hidden behind others.**

 **Uthur continued, "Let this serve as a lesson to you all, this man is guilty of practicing magic and for that crime there is but one sentence I can pass."**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana looking out of a window, Uthur nodded at the guards and the man is pulled roughly to his knees. Morgana looks away and Merlin watches in horror, as Uthur waves his hand and the axe comes down with a sickening thump. The crowd gasps and starts to part.**

 **Merlin looks away, slightly paler than before. Morgana takes a deep breath and turns her back kn the sight before her.**

"The first thing you saw was an execution." Gwen whispered sadly.

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you." Merlin mumbled, smiling nervously.

"Wow mate, what a welcome." Gwaine muttered awkwardly.

"What a welcome you had Merlin, I'm surprised you even stayed after that." Gaius mumbles sadly.

Gwen sadly looked at the image of Morgana, it broke her heart to see her friend who was once so kind and compassionate who could not even watch an execution but now she was the one who was carrying out executions and killing innocents for her own gain.

 **"When I came to this land, the kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I shall declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil known as sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!" Uthur called out.**

"How could anyone even celebrate killing innocent people like that" Percival muttered.

"That was just Uthur, he didn't mind killing innocents. He hated magic and he didn't even have a reason for it." Merlin said bitterly.

Arthur gave him a sharp look, "Magic killed my mother, and don't you dare speak ill of my father."

Gaius and Merlin shared a sad knowing look at Arthur's statement.

 **The people watched as Uthur spoke, some seemed happy but most looked miserable. Merlin looked utterly horrified, as everyone turns to leave a woman's wail sounds from the crowd. Everyone including Merlin turns to look at an old elderly looking woman in rusty colored clothes.**

 **"There is only one evil in this land and it is you!" She cries, "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance." She wails. "You took my son, and I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my pain..."**

"That poor mother." Gwen whispered sadly.

"Well I think we all know what she is going to say, right princess?" Gwaine called out.

Elyan paused for a second, "It must have been hard, to watch her son die and then hear about someone celebrating it."

Arthur stayed silent.

 **"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She wailed.**

"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind though" Leon muttered wisely.

Arthur turned to Leon frowning, "No one even told me she had said that."

Leon shrugged looking embarrassed, "You're father ordered us not to sire."

 **"Seize her!" Uthur yelled and guards descended on her, the woman looked around quickly before chanting and she vanished in a whirlwind before the guards even got close.**

"She sure does know how to make an exit." Gwaine whistled clearly impressed.

"She was trying to kill me Gwaine.." Arthur replied sternly.

Gwaine just grinned and shrugged.

 **Merlin let out a small sigh of relief, he looked almost pleased that she had gotten away. Uthur stormed off into the castle clearly furious and Morgana just closed her window.**

"Merlin can you do that? The whirlwind spell I mean?" Percival asked curiously.

Merlin shrugged and shook his head, "I guess so, I had never really tried to be honest."

"That poor woman...I mean I know what she did but seeing all of this I can't blame her I mean she did just loose her son." Gwen whispered, sighing sadly.

"Gwen, she was trying to kill me." Arthur replied frowning.

"She had just lost her son, wouldn't you do the same." Gwen said.

"Yes, but her son was evil Gwen. He had used magic." Arthur replied, his tone as if he was teaching a small child.

Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan and Pecival all frowned at this, Gwaine and Elyan had both traveled around and been in many lands where magic wasn't evil and it was used for good. Percival had been taken in by the druids after his village was destroyed and they had healed him.

 **Merlin watched the guards for a second before walking up to one of them, he asked where Gaius's chambers were, He walked to the physicians chambers and then peeked inside.**

Merlin and Gaius shared apprehensive looks knowing what was going to happen.

 **"Hello?" he called out. He wandered in and called out again. "Hello?"**

 **When no one replied he cleared his throat awkwardly, he looked up to see Gaius on a bookshelf.**

 **"Gaius?"**

 **Gaius turned around to face Merlin but lost his balance and fell backwards from the bookshelf and the railing breaks.**

"What?"

"How-"

"Gaius!"

 **Merlin's eyes flashed gold, time slowed around him. Merlin looked around and saw Gaius's bed and he used magic to move the bed under him then his eyes flashed again allowing time to move.**

 **Gaius jumped up and turns to Merlin, "What did you just do!?" he demanded forcefully.**

Gwen shot Gaius a stern look, "That was rather mean Gaius."

 **"Erm..." Merlin mumbles, looking scared.**

 **"Tell me!"**

 **"I..Um...I have no..idea what just happened." Merlin replied in a desperate tone.**

Gwaine burst out laughing at this. he turned to look at Merlin, who was looking miserable and embarrassed, "Merlin mate you may be some all powerful secret sorcerer but you're an awful liar." He called out trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur glared at Gwaine, "He can't be that bad."

"How did you keep it a secret if your that bad at lying." Elyan asked, shaking his head at Merlin.

Merlin just shrugged and grinned, "Well..you lot aren't exactly observant and I got better at it."

Everyone fell silent and frowned as they thought of all the times Merlin must have lied to them.

 **"If anyone had seen that**."

 **"Er-No... That was-That-That was nothing to do with me..." Merlin stuttered.**

 **"I know what it is boy!" Gaius continued "I just want to know where you learnt it!"**

 **"Nowhere." Merlin replied, sounding less nervous this time.**

 **"So how do you know how to use magic?" Gaius replied.**

 **"I don't."**

"Yeah right." Arthur rolled his eyes.

 **"Where did you study? Answer me!"**

 **"I have never studied magic or been taught!" Merlin said.**

 **Gaius stared at him for a moment.**

 **"Are you lying to me boy?"**

 **"What do you want me to say?!" Merlin said desperately.**

 **"The truth."**

 **"I was born like this!" Merlin yelled.**

 **"That's impossible."**

"Is it?" Gwen asked.

Arthur scoffed, "It's always a choice."

Merlin turned to Arthur, "Then why did Uthur kill the children, the babies, if it was a choice he could have just taught them to not use it. Especially the babies, they wouldn't have been doing magic would they? If it was a choice I mean." Merlin sounded cold and he looked at Arthur with a sad knowing expression, "They would have been raised normally in families if it was a choice, or do you want to say Uthur killed children because of their parents crimes? See Arthur. It was never a choice."

Leon winced at Merlin's speech, he had killed children under Uthur's command, he had always hated it, but imagining that Merlin could have been one of those children made it seem so much worse.

Percival looked thoughtful, "I have heard of sorcerers gaining their powers as teenagers, rare as it is but never from birth."

"I had never met anyone like Merlin before in my life." Gaius replied, "Merlin was indeed born with magic, his mother says he was levitating objects before he could walk or talk. I am certian Merlin is unique in this although, I have been unable to find records of it anywhere else."

"So...he didn't have a choice?" Gwen whispered compassionately, turning to look at Merlin.

"No I didn't I only ever got to choose what to do with it." Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "I only ever used it for you. To save your life, even your fathers life! But did I ever get any thanks. Nope."

Arthur looked almost apologetic, "I'm sorry that you didn't get any say in it Merlin."

"I never had a choice, mother was always trying to stop me and hide me. She was so afraid, she was afraid of what others would do if they found out."

"But Ealdor is in Cenreds lands, magic is allowed there." Leon asked frowning.

"But it is too close to Camelot for comfort, Uthur didn't care about borders when magic was involved and a bounty hunter could have caught me and taken me to Camelot." He replied, frowning slightly at the thought of bounty hunters.

Everyone turned to look at the scene before them, absorbing this new information in silence.

 **"Who are you?" Gaius asks looking suspiciously at Merlin.**

 **"Oh...erm...I have this letter" Merlin fumbled around in his bag before handing Gaius the letter.**

 **"I don't have my glasses." Gaius replied.**

 **"Oh..I'm Merlin." He gave Gaius a goofy smile.**

 **"Huniths son?" Gaius asked, his face lighting up with recognition.**

 **"Yes." Merlin nodded.**

 **"But your not meant to be here till Wednesday."**

 **Merlin's face fell slightly, "It is Wednesday Gaius."**

At this Gwen and the knights and Merlin let out a giggle, Gaius frowned and looked embarrassed.

"Gaius...It is Wednesday" Percival wheezed, laughing.

"You see how well your memory does when you get to my age!" Gaius muttered defensively.

Gwen frowned, "Gaius you still didn't say thank you."

"I did!" Gaius mumbled.

 **"Ah. Right then, put your bag back there." Gaius instructed pointing to a small room.**

 **Merlin turns and takes a step towards his new chambers, before pausing and looking nervous "You won't tell anyone? About the..uhm..you know" He motioned towards the balcony.**

 **Gaius shook his head and smiled at the boy, "No..although Merlin I should say thank you."**

"So you didn't tell anyone because he saved your life?" Elyan asked carefully.

"Yes, I couldn't very well kid the lad for it." Gaius replied "And it wasn't going to be the last time he saved my life either."

 **Merlin walked into his room and placed his leather satchel on the bed. He went to his window and lent out, gazing at the view of the city in front of him.**

 **The scene changed to show Gaius that night reading a letter,**

 **Hunith's voice filled the air "My Dear Gaius, I turn to you because I feel lost and alone and I don't know who to trust. It is every mothers fate to think their child is special, yet I would happily give my lesson for Merlin not to be so. Ours is a small village and he is clearly at odds with the people here, I fear that if he were to remain, I do not know what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold and a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mothers love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."**

Merlin looked at the ground sadly and whispered, "I never realised how afraid she was, how much she had given up for me."

"Why did she send you to Camelot? To Gaius? I mean surely its the most dangerous place for you?" Gwen asked.

"I needed someone to teach me how to control it, and Gaius was the only person my mother knew and trusted." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Gaius and shook his head, "So you did this as a favour to his mother? And you came here because it wasn't safe in Ealdor?"

Gaius and Merlin both nodded.

For a moment Arthur felt sympathy for Merlin and his mother, he could only imagine how hard it must have been for them especially to grow up in a place that hated magic. Coming to Camelot could only have been harder for Merlin. Then he remembered the evil he had seen in magic, the people killed because of magic. His head was telling him Merlin must have been corrupted long ago, but a small voice in the back of his head said, Merlin had used his magic for good and for him and for Gaius and the others. How could he be evil if he had saved others lives? Despite his best efforts, Arthur couldn't ignore that voice.

Many of the others seemed to be in deep thought,

Leon felt conflicted as this made Merlin look like a victim and Leon knew he wasn't evil. But like Arthur Leon had been raised in an anti-magic environment.

Gwen didn't know what to do, she loved Merlin as a friend of course. And she knew he wasn't evil but Arthur was her husband and she couldn't really go against him. Usually she would trust him to make the right decision but this time she wasn't sure.

Gwaine wasn't conflicted, he knew if it came to it he would fight for Merlin. But he was still worried, he knew Elyan and Leon would follow Arthur even if they didn't want to and Gwaine didn't want to fight the men he considered his brothers.

Percival knew Merlin was a victim in this, but Merlin was also the man who had killed a high priestess and tried to kill Morgana. He knew Merlin wasn't evil, but he wasn't the same person they knew.

 **The scene changed to show Morgana standing by a window, Uthur standing behind her.**

 **"Morgana." He says.**

 **"Yes?" She replies, insolence and a sense of rebellion in her voice.**

 **"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"**

 **"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother." She answered.**

Percival, Gwaine and Elyan all looked at the past Morgana with astonishment. They had never met the old Morgana only the new one and they couldn't believe the difference in her. It was like a totally different person.

Arthur too stared at Morgana, pain evident on his face. How had the girl who argued with his father about being too cold was somehow the same girl who had tried to kill him, had betrayed him and tortured people. How did she turn from this to that? Magic. It must have corrupted her.

"It wasn't magic Arthur." Merlin's voice interrupted Arthur's trail of thought, "She didn't change because of her magic, she was born with it I think. Or at least very gifted. What I mean is it was more having magic and being Uthur's ward. She would have been so scared all the time and felt so alone. It would be enough to make anyone crazy. And there were...other things that didn't help her as well." He turned back to the scene, his expression troubled.

The others were left to wonder what he had meant.

 **"It was simple justice for what he had done." Uthur replied.**

 **"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."**

 **Uthur's face turned angry, "You weren't around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."**

 **Morgana looked angry as well, "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened back then!?"**

 **"Until they realise there is and will be no place for magic in this kingdom!" Uthur awnsered "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen!" It was not a request.**

 **Morgana ignored the warning in his voice, "I told you! I want no point in these celebrations!"**

 **"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect then at least respect our finest singer." Uthur turned to walk away as he finished speaking.**

 **Morgana let him go, but not before she had thrown the last verbal barb, "You know, the more brutal you are the more enemies you will create!"**

"She was right you know," Merlin said, when Arthur glared at him he continued "What? Most of the people who have attacked Camelot or you have done it because of your father and how many people he killed. And those who could have helped were too scared."

"What about you?" Percival asked.

Gaius interrupted before Merlin could answer, "He is too much of a loyal, fool to let himself be scared away." Gaius shook his head fondly at Merlin.

 **The scene changed and showed a large tent in the woods. Inside the tent a woman was humming, she heard a noise and stopped humming.**

 **"Hello? Gregory?" She called out, a trace of hear in her voice.**

 **A man poked his head into the tent, "Lady Helen."**

 **"Is all well?" She asked, only looking slightly reassured by the presence of her guard.**

 **"Yes, ma'am, with luck if nothing goes wrong we should reach Camelot late tommorow." He replied respectfully.**

 **"That's good." She smiled.**

 **"I'll be outside if you need me ma'am." He bowed his head and left the tent, he stood outside the enterance for a second, he paused when he heard a noise and walked over to where he heard it, his sword drawn.**

 **"Who's there? Who's there!?" He called.**

 **"Uh oh...I think we can all guess who's there." Gwaine called out.**

 **Mary Collins suddenly appeared and entered the tent. She was clutching a knife and a poppet.**

 **She began to chant, "Akwele seo magdp, Akwele seo magdp, Akwele seo magdp." With a sinister smile, she stabbed the poppet.**

 **Her eyes went wide and she clutched her stomach, Mary Collins stabbed the poppet twice more and each time Lady Helen seemed to feel the blow.**

 **Lady Helen fell onto the bed, dead.**

 **Mary Collins turned to face the mirror and chanted, "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." As she said the words, her face changed until she looked exactly like the dead woman on the bed.**

Gwen's face was filled with horror, "That poor poor woman."

There was a slight moment of silence as everyone thought about what just happened in front of them.

"Merlin can you do that?" Asked Gwaine.

"I can change my appearance yes." Merlin replied, strangely amused, "And no, I won't do it for you Gwaine."

Gwaine pouted, looking offended, "You don't even know wha-"

"No." Merlin answered grinning.

"What about the killing? Can you do that Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice harsh.

Merlin's expression changed and suddenly Merlin looked much older than he should, "I wouldn't need a poppet, but I could do it with one if I wanted."

"And have you?" Arthur continued, "Have you killed people?"

"Yes. Far too many." Merlin replied, he sounded broken "Some gave me no choice, Some brought it upon themselves, I try not to regret killing those people. But others...others died because of my mistakes and believe me I will never ever forgive myself Arthur."

Everyone stared at Merlin, open mouthed shock apparent on their faces. Fear could be seen on everyone's faces except from Gaius and Gwaine. Merlin the man who they had believed to be too weak to hold a sword, too soft to go hunting, too clumsy and goofy to do any wrong had killed. And killed alot.

"Merlin." It was Leon surprisingly who spoke up first, "You can't blame yourself, we have all killed people" He indicated to himself and the knights, "And we all regret it, myself more than most. I killed woman and children under Uthur's orders. I can tell you regret it. It's hard and you wish you could go back and change it but you can't."

Gwaine then also spoke up, "Merlin mate, I know you did what you thought was right, I trust you."

Merlin nodded gratefully, "You don't know what I did, but you will see" Merlin sounded tortured.

Gaius put his hand on his young wards shoulders, "The fact you feel like this shows that you shouldn't blame yourself. Do you think Morgana regrets what she has done? No. That is exactly what makes you different." He spoke as if it was only him and Merlin, the others could all tell they had had this conversation before.

 **"Merlin." A deep voice boomed, "Merlin."**

 **Merlin opens his eyes, looking around his room you can tell it is early morning, but there is no one around.**

 **The scene changed to Merlin walking down from his room as he shoved on his jacket.**

 **"I got you some water," Gaius muttered, he then started to pour what looked like porrige into a bowl. "You didn't wash last night."**

 **Merlin picks up a spoonful and drops it back into the bowl, clearly unsure if it was even food. Without Merlin noticing Gaius edges towards the end of the table and pushes a bucket of water over the edge.**

 **Merlin notices the bucket falling and his eyes flash gold, he holds out his hands and jumps to his feet, Merlin and Gaius look at eachother for a moment.**

 **The bucket was frozen in mid-air, Merlin's eyes flash gold again and it falls down to the floor.**

"Now that is cool." Gwaine smirks.

"Why did you do that Gaius?" Percival asks, clearly confused.

"I needed to see how his magic worked, if he used spells, as if he didn't use spells then it would be purley instinctive and would have showed me he was telling the truth." Gaius replied.

Gwen smiles, "Still Gaius, was it not a bit risky tricking him like that, I mean what if someone had seen?"

Gaius looked slightly ashamed, "Thankfully no one did."

"And if someone had then you would have both been executed." Arthur mumbled.

 **"How did you do that?" Gaius demanded, "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"**

 **Merlin shook his head, looking nervous again, "No, I don't even know any spells."**

 **"So then how did you do it?" Gaius asked again, "There must be something."**

 **"I don't know, It just happens." Merlin shrugged.**

 **Merlin ran off and grabbed a mop and started to clean up the mess.**

 **"Well then we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius sighed.**

Everyone, including Arthur snorted at Gaius's remark, they all knew that Merlin was a trouble magnet even before they knew about his magic they knew he always seemed to attract trouble.

"Good luck with that." Elyan smirked.

"Merlin and I have found ourselves in quite a few spots of bother over the years, almost makes me feel young again, helping him on his adventures." Gaius replied, smiling fondly at Merlin.

Merlin just grinned, "Well it's not my fault."

 **Gaius turned to Merlin "Okay my boy, you can help me until I find some paid work for you, Here." Gaius hands Merlin a couple of bottles, "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and, this is for Sir Olwin he's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."**

 **"Okay." Merlin nods and takes the bottles.**

 **"And here." Gaius handed Merlin a sandwich, which Merlin gratefully took. "Off you go." Merlin gives Gaius a goofy grin and heads to the door, "And Merlin I need hardly tell you that any practising magic will get you killed."**

 **Merlin nodded grimly and excited Gaius's chambers.**

 **He walked through the halls eating his sandwich, he crossed the courtyard and made his way towards the knights wing. He knocked on the door and a very old clearly blind man answered, "I brought you your medicine." the man held out his hand and Merlin placed the bottle in it.**

 **Merlin turned to walk away but then stopped, "Oh..Gaius said not to drink it all-" Merlin trailed off as Sir Olwin drank the bottle. "I'm sure he will be fine." Merlin mumbled shrugging.**

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed sharply.

"What? It didn't do any harm.." Merlin replied sheepishly.

"Merlin, Sir Olwin died later that week." Gaius replied sternly.

"He was old!" Merlin protested.

Everyone else apart from Arthur laughed at Merlin and Gaius's exchange.

 **The scene changes to Arthur and some knights training.**

 **"Where's the target?" The prince asked, smirking.**

 **"T-There sire..." The servant replied.**

 **"It's into the sun.." Arthur said.**

 **"B-But it's not tha-t br..bright." The servant replied nervously.**

 **"A bit like you then." Arthur replied as the knights laughed.**

Gwaine glared at Arthur, "Seriously princess?"

Arthur shrugged sheepishly, "Okay, so I wasn't very likeable back then." Arthur frowned as he realised what changed him.

 **"I'll put the target at the other end, should I sire?" the servant asked.**

 **Arthur nodded rolling his eyes, the servant ran towards the other end of the field.**

 **"Teach him a lesson..go on boy." One of the knights called out.**

 **"This'll teach him."**

 **"Go on!"**

 **"Ha-Ha Teach him a lesson!"**

 **Arthur threw the dagger at the target the servant was carrying, smirking at the other knights reaction.**

 **"Hey! Hang on!" The servant stumbled slightly.**

 **"Don't stop!" Arthur yelled.**

 **"Here?" The servant stopped.**

 **From the window Gwen watches the scene, clearly disappointed.**

"I didn't know you were there..." Arthur mumbled, looking ashamed.

"Well I was." Gwen replied curtly.

 **"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur called out, he threw another dagger. "Come on run!" He got ready to throw another dagger.**

 **The servant ran, whilst carrying the large target. Whilst Arthur just kept throwing more daggers.**

Everyone turned to look at Arthur glaring.

"So you really were a prat." Gwaine growled.

Everyone nodded in agreement whilst Arthur just looked ashamed.

 **"Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur called out to the other knights.**

 **The servant tripped and dropped the target, Merlin placed a foot on it so the servant couldn't pick it up.**

 **Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "Hey cmon! That's enough now."**

 **"What!?" Arthur asked.**

 **"You have had your fun, my friend." Merlin replied.**

 **"Do I know you?" Arthur looked incredulous.**

 **"Err...Well I'm Merlin." Merlin replied nervously.**

 **"So I don't know you." Arthur said.**

 **"No."**

 **"Yet you called me friend?" Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly.**

 **"That was my mistake." Merlin replied quietly.**

 **"Yes, I think so." Arthur replied, looking pleased at the thought of winning the argument.**

 **"Yeah I could never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin replied, he then turned away and started to walk away from Arthur.**

"Go Merlin!" Gwaine cheers.

 **"Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stopped walking, but he sighed slightly. "Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"**

 **Merlin turned around and shook his head, "No."**

 **"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur replied, trying to seem innocent.**

 **"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin replied coldly.**

Arthur turned around to glare at Merlin, "You were threatening me!"

Merlin shrugged, "You threatened me first."

 **"Why what are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked, laughing slightly.**

 **"You have no idea."**

 **"Be my guest," Arthur grins, taunting Merlin, "Come on...Come on...Come on!"**

 **Merlin went to punch Arthur but Arthur grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. In the window of the castle Gwen looked disappointed.**

"Real mature princess." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Merlin you shouldn't have attacked him." Gaius frowned at his ward.

" **I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for that." Arthur hissed in Merlin's ear.**

 **"Why? Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin grunted.**

 **"No. I'm his son Arthur." Arthur replied smugly.**

 **A couple of guards escort Merlin to the dungeons, he was thrown into a cell. Merlin looked nervous but overall he looked calm for someone who had just been thrown into the dungeons.**

"What a way to start your time in Camelot." Leon shook his head at Merlin.

 **The scene changes once again to show Lady Helen as she arrived. As she arrives outside the castle she was helped down from the horse by one of her guards. As she walked towards the steps her true self was shown in a puddle. She quickly walked through the castle straight to the throne room where she was greeted by Uthur. Morgana, Gwen and a number of other lords and ladies were there too.**

"How did no one notice that?" Elyan asked.

Merlin shrugged, "Camelot is a pretty unobservant place."

Everyone flinched slightly at the obvious insult.

"Merlin, why did her face show up in the puddle? If her spell was that good why didn't her reflection change." Percival asked thoughtfully.

"Reflections are used in scrying they are meant to show the truth, a reflection is a reflection of someones soul not just their body, so where magic is concerned reflections can reveal the truth and not be effected by spells like that." Merlin explained.

 **"Lady Helen," He greets. "Thank you for coming to Camelot to sing at our celebrations."**

 **"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled.**

 **"How was your journey."**

 **"Oh the time it took sire," She replied, sighing.**

 **Uthur took both her hands and kissed them, "Well it is always worth the wait."**

 **"It will be." She replied somewhat darkly. She gripped her crystal necklace.**

"Come on, she couldn't sound more evil if she tried." Elyan complained.

"She might as well have worn a sign saying, Look at me I'm here to kill your son!'' Gwaine rolled his eyes in frustration.

 **The scene changed to Merlin asleep in the dungeons.**

 **"Merlin." A deep voice calls.**

 **Merlin woke up and looked around the cell, clearly confused.**

 **"Merlin." The voice called again, Merlin stumbled backwards.**

 **"Merlin." Merlin frowned and realized the sound was coming from under him, he placed his ear on the ground.**

 **"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed from behind him, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing someone like you should be doing is keeping your head down! And what do you do? You go and behave like an idiot and get into a fight with the kings son!"**

"I did wonder what he was doing when I came." Gaius muttered.

 **"I'm sorry." Merlin muttered, looking only slightly apologetic.**

 **"You're lucky, I managed to pull a few strings and get you released."**

 **"Oh thank you! Thank you Gaius!"**

 **"Well there is a small price to pay.."**

Merlin sighed as he realized what was about to happen.

 **The scene changes to show Merlin in the stocks, he was laughing and grinning like an idiot.**

"Only you Merlin would find the stocks fun." Arthur grumbled.

"Well I had to enjoy it when you think about the number of times I ended up in them." Merlin shot back.

 **"Thank you!" Merlin called to Gaius as he walked past laughing. "Oh no." Merlin muttered as a group of small children stepped forward with a basket of rotten fruit.**

 **They threw some more in Merlin's direction and then ran off to find more things to throw.**

 **Gwen walked up to Merlin, he looked up as she approached.**

 **"I'm Guienevere, but most people call me Gwen." She smiled at him, "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."**

 **"Right." Merlin muttered, grinning at her, "I'm Merlin." He held out his hand at a rather awkward angle and Gwen shook it laughing.**

 **"Although most people do just call me idiot."**

Arthur snorted, "Your not wrong there."

 **"No. No, no" Gwen cried out, "I saw what you did, it was pretty brave, we all think you were brave."**

 **Merlin shook his head at her, "It was pretty stupid."**

 **"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him."**

 **"Oh, I...I can beat him." Merlin snorted.**

Gwaine grinned, "I bet you could."

 **"You could? It's just you don't exactly look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look, It's just, ummm, Arthur is one of those rough-tough save the world kind of men." She paused, "And well...you..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Don't look like that."**

 **Merlin grinned at her and motioned for her to come closer, "I'm actually in disguise." He whispered.**

"See! He almost told Gwen he had magic, and he pretty much almost told you!" Gwaine protested.

 **Gwen and Merlin both started laughing, "Well it's great you stood up to him." She said with a smile.**

 **"You think so?" Merlin asked.**

 **"Arthur is a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."**

 **"Oh really?"**

 **"Mh-mmm"**

 **Merlin watched and groaned slightly as the children came running back, "Oh excuse me Guinevere, my fans are waiting." Merlin grinned at her, Gwen smiled at him and then walked away.**

 **The scene changes to Merlin and Gaius back in their quarters.**

 **"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked, as they sat down to eat. Merlin just laughed.**

"Wow, Gaius is actually funny, who knew." Gwaine called out, earning a laugh from everyone but Gaius.

 **"I know you are still angry with me."**

 **"Your mother asked me to look after you Merlin."**

 **"I know."**

 **"What did your mother say about your gifts?"**

 **"That I was special."**

 **"You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Well magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years of study, what I saw you do was...Elemental...Instinctive."**

"So Merlin really was like nothing you had ever seen before?" Gwen asked.

"No." Gaius turned to look at Arthur, "He is like no one else with magic, it is flowing through him, for most sorcerers its a tool. For Merlin it is a part of him and without it he would die."

Arthur frowned, he wanted to listen to Gaius and Merlin and believe everything was okay but he had grown up learning how evil it all was. It was like there was two voices battling inside his head, one that sounded much like Uthur and another that sounded like Merlin.

And Arthur didn't know which one to listen to.

 **"Well what's the point if it can't be used."**

 **"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin."**

 **Merlin looked down for a moment, "Did you ever study magic?"**

 **"Uthur banned all such work twenty years ago."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"People used it for the wrong reasons at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uthur made it his mission to destroy everything from back then...Even the dragons."**

 **"What all of them?!"**

 **"There is one dragon he chose not to kill, he kept it as an example, he imprisoned it in a cave under the castle where no one can free it." Gaius explains.**

Merlin scoffed at the last part of Gaius's explanation, earning him a sharp glare from Gaius.

 **"Now eat up, when you're finished I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, she needs it for her voice." Gaius said.**

 **Merlin took the vial from Gaius and exited the room, Merlin walked up some steps and along a corridor, and he entered Lady Helen's chambers. He put down the bottle and looked around, he saw a straw doll on her table and a book half hidden by a cloth. He went to pick it up but heard someone approaching and stopped.**

 **"What are you doing in here!?" She demands angrily from behind him.**

 **"Um..I-I was asked to deliver this." Merlin hands her the bottle, with an arkward smile he left the room.**

 **Behind him Lady Helen's true reflection is revealed in a mirror, Merlin stopped outside her room for a moment before carrying on walking.**

"Great observational skills there Merlin." Arthur muttered.

* * *

 **The scene changes to Merlin making his way through the lower town.**

 **"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur yells from behind Merlin, "Oh don't run away!"**

 **Merlin stopped but didn't turn around, "From you?"**

 **"Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."**

 **"Look, I've already told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Merlin noticed the men behind Arthur and rolled his eyes, "Oh what you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"**

 **"I could take you apart with one blow."**

 **"I could take you apart in less than that."**

"You threatened me with magic!? Again?" Arthur growled.

Merlin shrugged, "And once again you threatened me."

"Wow Merlin mate, you didn't even try to keep it a secret did you?" Gwaine asked grinning.

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Come on then?"**

 **"Fight."**

 **And so their fight begins.**

 **"Come on then!" Arthur smirked, "I have to warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."**

 **Merlin just laughed, "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"**

 **"You can't address me like that." Arthur replied shaking his head.**

 **"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord." Merlin asked, with a mocking bow.**

"I always wondered why and when he started calling you a prat." Gwaine muttered, "And it was only the second time you met, guess he really is a good judge of character"

 **Arthur swung his mace towards Merlin, who ducked out of the way.**

 **"Come on Merlin! Come on!" Arthur taunted.**

 **Merlin ducked into the market place and fell onto a pile of sand. Arthur gained on him as Merlin slowly got up.**

 **"Ha-Ha your in trouble now."**

Gwen glared at Arthur, "Seriously Arthur?"

"Sorry Gwen..." He mumbled

 **"Oh god." Merlin whispered, his eyes flashed gold and Arthur's mace got caught in a hook. After finally untangaling the mace, he headed towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes flash gold once again and a box moved, Arthur stepped towards it and banged his shin, stumbling slightly.**

 **"Ow! Argh!" Arthur cried.**

"You cheated!?" Arthur yelled at Merlin.

"You were trying to kill me sire, or at least hurt me, i wasn't going to let you. And I didn't, I used my talents, your talented with a weapon im talented at magic." Merlin replied.

 **As he moved towards Merlin again, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a rope on the floor tightened Arthur fell over it.**

 **"Do you give up now?" Merlin yelled.**

 **"To you?"**

 **"Do you want to give up?" Merlin started to walk towards Arthur, Merlin noticed Gaius in the crowd and lost his focus for a second. Arthur used this to his advantage, and attacked Merlin with a broom knocking him to the ground.**

 **As the guards came to arrest Merlin again Arthur stepped forwards and held up his hand, "Wait. Let him go, he may be an idiot but he is a brave one."**

 **"There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."**

"Maybe it was the magic..." Gwaine supplied unhelpfully.

"I guess it was." Arthur replied.

 **Merlin stormed into Gaius's chambers, followed by Gaius.**

 **"How could you be so foolish!" Gaius yelled.**

 **"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Merlin cried out.**

 **"Magic must be studied, mastered and not used for idiotic pranks!"**

 **"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could even talk!"**

"Is that true?" Elyan asked quietly.

"Yes it is, three days after I was born I was levitating random objects in the house." Merlin said.

 **"I don't want to! If I can't use magic what have I got! I'm just a nobody and always will be! If I can't use my magic I might as well die."**

"Merlin mate, your not a nobody." Gwaine patted Merlin's shoulder, everyone else nodded in agreement with Gwaine.

"It's true though, Merlin is magic he would die without it." Gaius said sadly.

 **With that Merlin turned and stormed up to his room, Gaius followed him a couple of moments later with his medcine bag.**

 **"Merlin sit up. Take off your shirt."**

 **Without a word Merlin did what he was told, he pulled his shirt up to reveal numerous bruises and cuts.**

"I didn't know I had hurt him that bad." Arthur muttered.

 **"You don't know why I am like this do you?" He finally asked.**

 **"No." Gaius replied sadly.**

 **"I'm not a monster am I?"**

Everyone gasped.

"How could you think that?" Gwen asked.

"You try growing up hearing about how evil magic users are, in my village people always said that people with magic were evil." Merlin sighed sadly, "Eventually you start to believe them, I think it's partly why so many of us turn out evil. I mean its a self fulfilling prophecy. You get told your evil, eventually you become evil." Merlin sounded miserable.

"Well Merlin mate, your not a monster." Gwaine replied firmly, "You could never be."

 **Gaius gripped Merlin's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Don't ever think that!"**

 **"Then why am I like this? Please I need to know why!"**

 **"Maybe there is someone with more knowledge than me."**

 **"If you can't tell me no one can." Merlin sounded sad and broken.**

 **Gaius held out a cup sadly, "Drink this it will help with the pain."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Uthur and Lady Helen sat in the great hall eating together.**

 **"Will you sing for me tonight?" Uthur asked.**

 **"You will have to wait sire." She replied.**

 **"You will not deny me." Uthur said, sounding more hostile.**

 **"I'm saving myself for tomorrow night sire, Will everyone be there?"**

 **"Who would dare to miss it?" Uthur scoffed.**

 **"How about your son?" She asked.**

 **"Wow that was subtle...not!" Gwaine scoffed.**

 **"Well..."**

 **"It seems such a shame not to have met him."**

 **"That's Arthur."**

 **"Poor child."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Well it can't have been easy, growing up without a mother."**

 **"No."**

 **"That bond between Mother and son is so hard to replace." She said somewhat coldly.**

"Seriously!" Elyan rolled his eyes.

"It was rather obvious she was evil." Percival muttered.

 **"It hasn't been easy."**

 **"I'm sure." Lady Helen smiled at Uthur, "Perhaphs if you found someone else, If you remarried, I'm sure you would have the pick of all the ladies in the kingdom."**

 **"Well perhaps I'll find love again...But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."**

 **"Yes it certainly is too late for Arthur." She muttered darkly.**

"How come no one found that even remotely suspicious?" Gwen asked clearly confused.

"Like I said, Camelot's great observational skills." Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **The scene changed again to Merlin in his chambers, "Merlin." The voice called out again**.

 **"Merlin." The voice called out again, "Meerlliinn."**

 **Merlin got up and headed out of the physicians chambers, he made his way through the castle and out through the courtyard.**

 **"Merlin..."**

 **Merlin headed down the steps towards the dungeons, following the voice. He stopped when he saw a pair of guards playing with some dice. His eyes flashed gold and the dice flew off down the halls, the guards chased after the dice and Merlin just grinned grabbing a torch.**

Leon sighed, "Is it really that easy to get past our guards? I will have to have a word with them about that.."

"Yeah you probably should, after all I have gotten past your guards alot of times Leon." Merlin replied shrugging at the knight.

 **"Merlin." The voice called.**

 **Merlin finally came up to a ledge, overlooking a vast cave.**

 **"Merlin." The voice echos around him.**

 **"Where are you?" Merlin asked nervously.**

 **The great dragon suddenly flew out of the shadows, and landed on the rock in front of him. Merlin stumbled backwards in shock, "I am here." The dragon spoke, "How small you are for such a great destiny."**

"So Merlin you spoke with the great dragon?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Well that is obvious isn't it!? He is talking to him right now!" Gwaine replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Gwaine!" Arthur yelled.

 **"What do you mean? What destiny?"**

 **"Your gifts Merlin, they were given to you for a reason."**

 **"So there is a reason?"**

 **"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."**

"Sorry!? I'm what?" Arthur asked.

"You are the once and future king destined to unite Albion and return magic, peace and prosperity to it." Merlin replied, "And I am basically your protector."

 **"Right." Merlin paused, "What does that have to do with me?"**

 **"He will face many threats from friends and foes alike..."**

 **"I still don't see what any of this has to do with me!?"**

 **"Everything. Without you he will not and cannot succeed, Without you there will be no Albion."**

Arthur and Gwen turned to Gaius and Merlin, "Is this true?"

"Yes...That is what the dragon told me, and I did have to kill a bunch of people who tried to kill you so he was right, without me you would be dead." Merlin replied.

"He could bring Camelot crashing down with the click of his fingers but he didn't he chose to protect you Arthur, he could destroy an army without a single word, he is the most powerful warlock to have ever lived. If he wanted you dead you would be dead, instead he has been helping from the shadows." Gaius replied.

"Are you Emrys?" Percival whispered.

Merlin nodded slowly, clearly surprised.

"How did you know?" Gaius asked.

"I lived with druids for a while, I heard all the stoires about Emrys." Percival shrugged.

 **"No...No..No you have got this all wrong!" Merlin called out.**

 **"There is no wrong or right only what there is and isn't,"**

 **"No! If anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead! In fact I will even give them a hand!"**

"Some friend." Arthur mumbled bitterly.

"What I didn't even know you yet, all I knew is that you were a prat." Merlin replied.

 **"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it."**

 **Merlin shook his head, "No..no...there must be another Arthur this one is an idiot!"**

 **"Then perhaps you should change that." The dragon replied and flew off.**

 **"Wait! Wait! Stop! I need to know more!" Merlin yelled after the dragon desperately.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the following morning, when Gaius walked into Merlin's room, there were clothes scattered everywhere.**

 **"My boy," He exclaimed, "Have you seen the state of this room?"**

 **Merlin just shrugged, "It just happens."**

 **"By magic?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow.**

 **"Yeah!" Merlin replied, grinning.**

 **"Then you better clean it up, without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana, poor girl is suffering from nightmares.**

 **"Mmm, I know the feeling."**

Gaius shook his head sadly, "My boy." He then turned to Arthur, "Morgana's nightmares were because of her magic, she was a witch and a seer, The only reason her gifts didn't come out sooner is because she suppressed her gifts."

"Why did you tell me that?" Arthur asked, clearly confused.

"Because is trying to prove magic wasn't why she turned evil and magic isn't evil." Merlin replied.

 **The scene changes to Lady Helen's room, a knock sounded at the door of Lady Helens room. A young serving girl entered carrying a bowl of fruit.**

 **"Come in." Lady Helen called.**

 **"Compliment's of the king miss." She bowed her head.**

 **"So sweet, how can I ever repay him." Lady Helen mumbled.**

 **"When he hears you sing, Well that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." The girl explained as she started tidying the room.**

 **"So am I." She replied ominously.**

 **"I love singing, I sing all the time, My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." The serving girl replied, she started to tidy things on Lady Helen's desk and she knocked over the sheet covering the mirror. She spotted Lady Helen's true form in thr mirror and tried to leave. Lady Helen grabbed her wrist and drained the life from her.**

 **The girl falls to the ground dead.**

"That poor serving girl" Leon mumbled.

"Bronwen." Gwen said sharply, "Her name was Bronwen she wasn't just some serving girl."

* * *

 **The scene changes to Merlin and Gaius entering the great hall, Merlin glared at Arthur who was talking to some knights.**

 **Arthur did a double take when he saw Morgana enter, "Gods have mercy."**

"...I said that about my sister." Arthur realised, his eyes going wide.

"At least it explains why Uthur didn't want you two to be married." Leon replied.

 **Merlin turned to watch Morgana as she strolled past him.**

 **"Remember Merlin you are here to work..." Gaius reminded him.**

 **"Yeah yeah." Merlin muttered.**

 **"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen sighed from next to Merlin.**

 **"No!" Merlin exclaimed, looking at Gwen.**

"Why did he do that? Did he know about Morgana?" Elyan asked.

"I think my magic knew that she might be a threat, and my connection with the great dragon. I'm not sure, I mean I liked her and trusted her but at the same time I was always nervous." Merlin replied.

 **"I hope so, One day. Not that I would want to be her though, Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen wrinkled up her nose in disgust.**

"You maybe?" Percival said smirking.

"Oh...the irony." Gwaine grinned as everyone laughed.

"Thanks Gwen." Arthur pouted as Gwen blushed.

 **Merlin laughed, "I thought you would have liked one of those rough tough save the world kind of men."**

 **"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She smiled.**

 **"Gwen, believe me I am not ordinary."**

"Mate did you even try to keep your magic a secret?" Gwaine asked.

"Not at first." Merlin replied somewhat mysteriously.

 **"No I don't mean you, I don't mean you obviously, But..you know...Just ordinary men...Like you...I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen stammered out nervously.**

 **"Thanks?" Merlin replied uncertianly.**

 **They glanced awkwardly at each-other before quickly parting. The guests take their seats and Uthur stands up.**

 **"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom itself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."**

 **As the people stopped clapping, Lady Helen began to sing, as she walked closer to Uthur and Arthur she left a trail of people in her wake, one by one all falling asleep.**

 **Merlin let out a small grunt as he realised what was going on, he covered his ears.**

"How come it didn't effect you?" Gwen asked.

"My magic helped me, I don't think I could have lasted forever but long enough to notice and protect myself. " Merlin answered.

 **The people start to get covered in cobwebs and one by one the candles went out.**

 **Lady Helen walked towards the royal table, she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the chandelier dropped on-top of her.**

 **The song came to a halt and everyone started to wake up, all with similar dazed expressions.**

 **Mary Collins now back in her true form got the dagger once again and threw it towards Arthur with the last of her strength. Merlin's eyes flashed gold once again and time slowed down, Merlin raced forwards and pulled Arthur out of the way of the dagger.**

"That was the first time I saved your life you know, like every other time I used MAGIC to save you. I risk everything to save you. I knew if you found out chances are you would kill me, but I still saved you. At first it was because of destiny but then I grew to admire the king you would become and you became my brother, my friend." Merlin whispered, looking at Arthur.

 **As they get to their feet Uthur turned towards Merlin, "You saved my boys life, a debt must be repaid."**

 **"Oh..well.."**

 **"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."**

 **"No, honestly you don't have to your highness."**

 **"No this merits something special."**

 **"Well..."**

 **"You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Arthur's manservant."**

 **"Father!" Arthur complained. Merlin and Arthur looked at each-other both clearly disgusted at the idea of Merlin being Arthur's manservant.**

"Only Uthur would think that a reward." Percival sighed.

* * *

 **The scene changes to Gaius and Merlin.**

 **Gaius knocked on Merlin's door, and entered his room, holding a book wrapped in red fabric.**

 **"Seems you are a hero my boy."**

 **"Hard to believe isn't it?"**

 **"No. I knew it from the moment I met you, you saved my life remember?"**

 **"But..that was with magic."**

 **"And now it seems you have finally found a use for it."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."**

 **"Oh..No.."**

 **"Perhaphs that is it's purpose."**

 **"My destiny." Merlin muttered somewhat sarcastically.**

 **"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age. But it will be of more use to you than it was and will ever be to me."**

 **Merlin took the book and pulled off the cloth, "But this is a book of magic."**

 **"Which is why you must keep it hidden."**

 **"I will study every word." Merlin vowed, smiling.**

 **Someone knocked on the door, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."**

 **Merlin and Gaius looked at eachother.**

 **"Your destiny is calling, you better find out what he wants." Gaius nodded towards the door.**

The scene faded, leaving everyone alone in the great hall.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "I may not have forgiven you yet, but I am going to say this. Thank you."

Merlin nodded gratefully.

Everyone else just looked at each-other as they slowly realised how much they didn't know about Merlin.

* * *

 **A/N -** This took so long to type o-o Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes but it is 10,000+ words so it's kind of hard for me to notice them when I proof-read it (UPDATE: Edited minor things and put in the lines to show where it changes. And tried to correct grammar and spelling mistakes feel free to tell me if you spot any)


	3. Valiant

**A/N -** Okay so I will be doing all of series one (Unless I do an episode then realise there was no real point. I would like to do series two but I feel like it would get boring by then so I will need some sort of plot if I want it to be longer than series one) THIS EPISODE IS VALIANT (Sorry it took so long I had done it and then my files corrupted and it deleted itself so..I lost motivation there are alot of other reasons that I won't really delve into though due to it being personal.)

* * *

 **Knight Valiant entered a shop, the shelves were covered in exotic goods and red and gold silks and fur were hanging on the walls. A merchant was standing at the centre a shield in his hands.**

"Merlin!" Gwaine called out.

"What Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"How come we can see this, I mean you weren't there so how can we see it if you didn't." Gwaine asked, everyone looked at Gwaine in shock.

Noticing everyone's expressions Gwaine frowned, "What?!"

"S-Sorry but that was an actually smart question...a smart...logical...question coming from you." Arthur stammered.

"I can be smart!" Gwaine protested and ignored the knights scoffs, "Anyways, Merlin?"

"I don't know, my magic is strange." Merlin sighed, "Because I am a warlock I am magic, I get my magic from the earth but I also have my own magic. It's a part of me, so unlike sorcerers who just find a way to harness earth's magic I am just connected to it and I am made up of magic anyways. So because magic is everywhere magic technically can see everything and because this spell meant I had to use more magic than I had I got magic from the earth as well as myself. So because I used the magic from the Earth...well you see."

Merlin shrugged and when he saw Gwaine's confused expression he rolled his eyes, "My magic Earth magic, Magic sees everything! This earth magic! Magic show you everything!" he explained with the tone you would use on a small child.

 **"I understand you have a shield for me." Valiant muttered, his voice cold and deep.**

"I remember this!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well I don't." Gwaine pouted.

"You weren't even here yet.." Leon reminded him.

 **The merchant motioned for Valiant to come behind the counter, "With your sword craft and this shield I guarantee you'll win."**

 **"Show me how it works." Valiant commanded.**

 **Devlin smiled, "Certianly, Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle." his eyes flashed gold, the painted snakes on the shield came to life and started to slither out of the shield. "When your competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield a snake will strike and paralyse your opponent."**

 **The snakes hiss and fill the silence and Valiant watched the snakes with admiration and the merchant looks pleased that he impressed the knight.**

"What does that mean Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"The incantation." Merlin paused, "Change it here. The sound of my voice cause filthy wounds. It's an animation spell and it's basically dark magic."

"Well isn't that just lovely." Gwaine muttered sarcastically.

"Then this isn't going to turn out well." Elyan mumbled.

 **"The snakes are under your command, they will do anything you tell them to." Delvin said.**

 **"Anything?" Valiant raised his eyebrows.**

 **"Just say the word." They both started laughing, although it seemed rather forced.**

 **"Kill him." Valint said coldly.**

 **A snake darts out from the shield and strikes Delvin, Valiant looks over the body with a blank expression before walking out of the shop carrying his new shield.**

"Jerk." Gwaine muttered.

 **The scene changed to Valiant riding into Camelot, he jumped down from his horse and he placed his helmet and seal on the registration table.**

 **"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles...I'm here for the tournament tomorrow."**

 **The stewart looked up briefly, "Welcome to Camelot."**

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Arthur on the training field, Arthur was in his armor and had a sword whilst Merlin only had a helmet and shield.**

"This looks like a fair fight." Elyan frowned.

"It was training." Arthur replied, acting like that explained everything.

 **"Ready?" Arthur said.**

 **"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin whined.**

 **"Not really." Arthur replied, smirking. Merlin got out his shield and Arthur started to attack.**

 **"Body. Shield. Body." Arthur muttered, attacking Merlin using his sword to hit where he told Merlin to block.**

 **"Shield."**

 **"Head."**

 **"Head?" Merlin replied sounding confused, when Arthur hit him on the head "Ow..."**

 **"Come on Merlin you're not even trying..."**

"I was trying believe me!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

 **Arthur tagged Merlin in the back, "Ow! I am!" Merlin protested weakly.**

 **"Once more." Arthur got into a fighting stance once again.**

"Arthur why didn't you go easy on him?" Gwen asked him, frowning.

"I thought it was easy..." Arthur mumbled.

"Of course you would Princess! You're trained to basically be attacked, Merlin wasn't!" Gwaine called out.

"It's okay Gwaine...thank you though." Merlin said, smiling at Gwaine.

 **"Oh no..." Merlin mumbled.**

 **"To the left. To the right. And left. Head."**

"And Jump up, Jump down and do a twirl." Gwaine muttered.

 **"Ow!"**

 **"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur called out, getting slightly annoyed.**

 **"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin cried out when Arthur hit him again "Ow! Shield. Body."**

"Why do all nobles use their servants to train? It's really unfair." Elyan asked quietly.

"I don't know, it's just one of those things." Arthur shrugged.

 **"Shield."**

 **"Shield. Ah."**

 **Arthur hit him on the head.**

 **"Ow."**

 **Merlin toppled over backwards and landed on the grass, his helmet rolled off as he hit the ground.**

 **"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur grinned at Merlin and helped him up.**

"You did that to all your servants?" Gwen asked, failing to hide the disappointment from her tone.

Arthur didn't answer.

"Did I just hear Princess compliment someone!?" Gwaine called out, pretending to be shocked.

"I do compliment people!" Arthur replied.

"Oh really? Name five people you have complimented this year?" Gwaine asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Em-Er...Gwen..." Arthur frowned, trying to think "And...And..."

"Exactly." Gwaine replied smugly.

 **"Is it over?" Merlin asked weakly.**

"You really weren't very good with a sword back then." Leon mumbled.

"And he still isn't any good with a sword." Arthur smirked.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's feet swept out from under him, "I'd rather be a Warlock any-day Arthur." Everyone laughed at Arthur's expression, but they were all shocked at Merlin's use of magic. They had all found out about his magic but it didn't make it any less strange for them.

Merlin reached out and helped Arthur up, Arthur looked put out at being beaten so easily but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

 **"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur replied, he smirked at Merlin and got out a mace and swung it over his head.**

 **Merlin groaned and lied back down on the ground.**

The scene changed to the Physician's quarters, Merlin walked in dropping his armour as he walked.

Gaius looked at him and chuckled, mixing a vial on the table "So, how was your first day as Arthur's manservant?"

"That was his first day?" Gwaine asked, "I think I had an easier day on my first day as a knight."

"Um...Gwaine, you remember we retook Camelot from an immortal army on our first day as knights." Elyan reminded him.

"Exactly my point." Gwaine paused to glare at Arthur, "I would rather face an Immortal army than Arthur back then."

 **Merlin didn't answer Gaius's question and started to tap the side of his head, "Do you hear clanging?" he asked.**

Gwaine glared at Arthur and everyone else started to chuckle at past-Merlin.

 **Merlin sat at the table wearing his tunic and Gaius massaged his shoulders, "Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about stupid tournament etiquette by the morning!"**

"I didn't know I had hurt that much." Arthur mumbled sheepishly.

 **Merlin paused and his eyes flashed gold, "Onhríne achtung bregdan!" a book flew to the table and landed in front of Merlin and opened up.**

 **"Oi!" He lightly slapped the back of Merlin's head, "What have I told you about using magic like this?"**

"See! Gaius hits him too!" Arthur proested.

"But not as often or as hard." Merlin replied.

"That was pretty stupid Merlin..." Leon said.

 **"If I could feel my arms, I'd pick the book up myself!" Merlin complained dramatically.**

 **"Nevermind your arms. What do I do if you get caught." Gaius reminded him.**

 **"What would you do?" Merlin asked him, suddenly intense he stared at Gaius.**

"Woah...A bit intense there Merlin?" Gwen frowned.

"Sorry...it's just I was new to all of it and I didn't know Gaius that well, I was scared." Merlin shrugged.

 **"Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen for both our sakes." Gaius replied, dodging the question.**

 **Gaius went back to treating Merlin's shoulders.**

 **"Ah!" Merlin winced, before scowling "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant! How is that fair?"**

 **"I'm not sure fairness comes into it, you never know it might be fun..." Gaius said.**

 **Merlin just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."**

 **"We all have our duties Merlin. Even Arthur." Gaius reminded him.**

 **"It must be so tough for him." Merlin muttered sarcastically, "What with all the girls and the glory."**

"What can I say? It's got to have some advantages." Arthur grinned.

"Yeah...Like you have a really good servant." Merlin replied, grinning.

 **"He is a future king, people expect so much of him." Gaius sighed, "He's under a lot of pressure."**

"We were both under a lot of pressure, and both had important jobs. Arthur's was just more public." Merlin pointed out.

 **"Ah!" Merlin flinched as his shoulder cracked, "That makes two of us."**

"Were you talking about your 'job' or the massage?" Elyan asked, Percival chuckled at Elyan's question.

"Both." Merlin ignored the glare he received from Gaius.

"You were grateful enough for it in the morning, my boy." Gaius replied, raising his eyebrows at Merlin in a way only he could.

 **The scene changed to Merlin walking through the lower town and carrying Arthur's armour into Gwen's house. In Gwen's house Gwen taught him how to put on the armour.**

 **"So, you've got voiders on the arms." Gwen says, putting a hand on the piece of armour.**

 **"Mhm-mm." Merlin mumbled.**

"So you listen to her but ignore me?" Arthur asked.

"That's cause you are no where near as pretty Princess." Gwaine laughed.

Elyan glared at Gwaine, "That's my sister!"

"That's my wife!" Arthur yelled at Gwaine.

"Well Arthur...yelling and throwing things at my head doesn't make me want to learn anything." Merlin joked, before shooting Gwen a sympathetic look.

 **"The hayberk goes over your chest." Gwen said, pointing out the correct peice.**

 **"The chest. Arms. The chest." Merlin muttered to himself.**

 **"I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen smiled at him, handing him the helmet.**

 **Merlin laughed, "Erm yeah...that was the only bit I'd figured out to be honest." He said as he put on the helmet. He looked ridiculous in the armour as it was clearly too big for him.**

Everyone laughed at past-merlin, "Not exactly your best look mate." Gwaine teased, gesturing to the armour.

 **"How come you're so much better at this than me?" Merlin asked.**

 **"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." Gwen reminded him, "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which actually is kind of sad."**

 **"No!" Merlin smiled at her, "It's brilliant!"**

 **The scene changed to the tournament grounds, Merlin struggled to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm.**

 **"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur said impatiently, watching Merlin with a raised eyebrow.**

"No!?" Gwaine replied sarcastically, "Really!?"

 **"Yes, sire." Merlin said with a small smile, he started to fix one of the buckles on the armor, "You nervous?"**

 **Arthur gave him a look and then he scoffed, "I don't get nervous."**

"Yeah right." Elyan rolled his eyes.

 **"Really? I thought everyone got nervous?"**

"Will you shut up!" Arthur yelled.

"I think he was nervous." Percival whispered to Elyan, earning a glare from Arthur.

 **Merlin grabbed Arthur's cape and tied it onto him, clearly struggling. He handed Arthur hi helmet. Merlin stepped back and admired his work, clearly proud of himself. "Great! Yeah...I think you're all set."**

"Uh-oh." Gwen mumbled.

"What?" Gaius asked, clearly confused.

"The sword." The knights and Gwen all said, trying not to laugh. Merlin just looked embarrassed and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

 **"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes when Merlin looked confused, he added through gritted teeth "My sword."**

 **Merlin laughed at his mistake, "Oh, yeah...Sorry? Guess you..uh...will be needing that?" he said and held out the sword nervously.**

 **Without a word, Arthur grabbed the sword and marched off towards the tournament grounds.**

 **Merlin smiled to himself, "That went well.** "

"Seriously?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"If that was considered 'well' for you, I hate to think about what you consider 'not going well." Percival stated.

"It generally involves a large battle, immortal army or Morgana." Merlin replied in a deadpan voice before laughing at everyone's expressions.

 **In the stands, Gwen and Morgana were sat clearly excited as the competitors entered the arena, Merlin watched from the entrance as Uthur addressed the group of knights.**

 **"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to Camelot and to the tournament. Over the next three days you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur."**

"No pressure then." Gwaine mumbled.

 **"Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." On a nearby table a box is opened revealing the gold. Everyone gasped and looked at the gold with longing expressions.**

"Wait..." Gwaine paused, "What happens if you win Arthur? Does it just get put in the treasury or whatever?"

"Sometimes, or I could keep it for personal use." Arthur explained.

"What would you spend 1,000 gold peices on!?" Merlin asked, he knew that would feed everyone in Ealdor for a few years.

"Just stuff." Arthur shrugged.

 **"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uthur called out and the crowd cheered.**

 **The knights exit the arena, Uthur stops Arthur on his way back to the stands, "I trust you will make me proud." Uthur muttered slapping Arthur on the back before moving on.**

"No pressure." Elyan muttered.

"That was such a great pep talk!" Gwaine called out sarcastically.

 **The two opponents faced eachother and the guards took both of their capes, and handed them their helmets.**

 **"Yeah! Come On!" Merlin cheered.**

"Ha!" Arthur called out, smirking "I knew that he liked tournaments."

"It was his first one...And he was cheering you on that doesn't mean he likes them." Gwen reminded him.

 **The knights watched the battle all clearly interested, and they cheered Arthur on.**

 **Arthur won the fight after a few minutes, and the crowd cheered at the prince's victory.**

 **"Yeah! Woo!" Merlin cheered, celebrating Arthur's victory.**

 **Several different knights and fights flashed before the Round Table members, Valiant won all of his fights and so did Arthur.**

 **"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin commented as he worked with Arthur's armor.**

 **After his last fight Valiant exited the arena and stopped next to Arthur.**

 **"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said, sounding cold and arogant.**

 **"Likewise." Arthur replied courteously, although there is no warmth in his tone.**

 **"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant said before turning to leave, followed by his servant.**

 **"Creep." Merlin muttered, pulling a face behind the knight.**

 **Arthur and Merlin looked at eachother and burst out laughing.**

"Princess was already changing for the better, just look at him!" Gwaine commented, smiling.

"It wasn't because of Merlin..." Arthur scoffed, "Anyways I didn't even change."

"Arthur you went from an arrogant prince who abused his servants to laughing at the arrogance of a knight with a servant...a few days ago you would have been just like Valiant." Gwen said with a smile.

 **Then Arthur goes back to being serious, "Uh...for tomorrow you need to; repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chain-mail." Arthur smirked at Merlin's expression before walking away, Merlin just looks annoyed.**

 **The scene changes to show Merlin in his room, numerous objects were floating about. A rag was polishing Arthur's sword and a bucket filled with water was cleaning Arthur's tunic.**

 **Merlin was on his bed reading his magic book.**

"Is that not cheating mate?" Gwaine asked.

"He gave me way too many chores for me to do in one day!" Merlin protested.

"Everyone else gets them done without magic Merlin.." Gwen said reproachfully.

"Do you always use magic to do your chores?" Elyan asked.

"I did at the beginning, alot." Merlin admitted quietly, "But as I got used to it I stopped, pretty soon after this actually. The risk of being found out was too great."

 **When Gaius entered everything dropped to the ground making a loud clatter.**

 **"Are you using magic again?" Gaius questioned.**

 **"No." Merlin denied, somehow managing to look and sound innocent.**

 **"What's all this, then?" Gaius asked, gesturing to everything around them, Merlin just shrugged and tried to seem innocent.**

"How very convincing." Leon commented.

"Not alot get's past Gaius." Gwen said with a smile.

"You are seriously a terrible liar mate, we need to work on that." Gwaine muttered.

"I don't think he needs help lying Gwaine." Arthur said sharply, ignoring Merlin's ashamed expression.

 **Gaius dropped the argument but looked far from convinced, "I just came to tell you that suppers ready."**

 **Merlin sighed in relief as Gaius left.**

 **The scene changed to the throne room, the knights from the tournament were lined up to meet Uthur and the Lady Morgana. Knight Valiant was at the front of the line, he bowed to the knight "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."**

 **"I saw you fighting today." The king commented, looking impressed, "You have a very aggressive style."**

 **"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced." Valiant replied, earning himself another impressed look from the King.**

 **"I couldn't agree more." Uthur said, he turned towards Morgana. "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."**

"You're daughter you mean." Arthur muttered bitterly.

 **Valiant bowed and kissed Morgana's hand, from the back of the line Arthur watched with a wry grin.**

 **"My Lady."**

 **"I saw you competing today." Morgana said, impressed with the new knight.**

 **"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast?"**

 **"That's correct." Morgana answered with a smile.**

 **"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." He gave her a small smirk.**

"Someone's desperate." Gwaine commented, shaking his head with disapproval "It makes him look way too desperate. Never look desperate in front of a Lady."

 **Morgana smiled and nodded to him, Valiant returned the gesture.**

 **"My Lady." He said once again before walking away to shake hands with the other knights. Morgana and Gwen watched him walk off whilst Arthur walked towards his father.**

 **Arthur bowed to his father, "Arthur." Uthur said shortly.**

"Why did you bow to him?" Percival asked, "He was your father."

"He wanted us to be formal in public, because he was the King he thought it would make him look weak and sentimental." Arthur said, smiling ruefully.

 **"Father." Arthur replied before walking towards Morgana.**

 **"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana commented, obviously trying to wind Arthur up.**

 **"They're not the only ones." Arthur replied smoothly.**

 **Morgana tilted her head before smirking, "You're not jealous are you?"**

 **"I don't see that there is anything to be jealous of." Arthur said, smirking as Morgana's smug expression faded.**

 **As Arthur walked away Morgana turned to Gwen, "Could Arthur be any more annoying?" she murmured to Gwen, "I hope knight Valiant wins."**

"So she hated me even back then!?" Arthur exclaimed, "I mean she wanted me dead!"

"In all fairness sire, she didn't know he would kill you if he won or that the shield was enchanted." Gaius reasoned.

 **"Yes, I do." Morgana muttered, giving Valiant another longing look.**

 **The scene changed to the next morning in the armoury, Merlin was checking over Arthur's clean armour when he heard a hissing sound.**

"That's how you found out?" Elyan asked.

"I sensed magic anyways, although I didn't know what kind or where it was coming from." Merlin explained, "I only realised when I actually saw the shield close up."

 **Merlin walked towards Valiant's shield and when he got a closer look he saw one of the snakes eyes blink.**

"Well that's not good." Percival said.

 **He made a move to touch it but he stopped when he felt someone put a sword to his back. Merlin got up from the ground slowly and looked to see who it was, he saw Knight Valiant.**

"Great job!" Gwaine muttered sarcastically, "Attacking innocent, unarmed people. You stupid slimy excuse for a knight."

"Gwaine calm down, it's just a memory." Arthur said.

"At least tell me he got what he deserved." The knight muttered darkly.

"He's dead." Merlin replied, the knight calmed slightly once he heard that.

 **"Can I help you with something boy!?" Valiant asked in a cold patronising tone.**

 **Merlin stumbled back, trying to get out of the reach of the sword, "Nope. I'm good...I was...I...I was just...erm...gathering my masters armour."**

"Master?" Percival questioned.

"Well Arthur was still a prat back then so I couldn't call him my friend or even by his name." Merlin said, earning an ashamed look from Arthur.

 **"Then you'd best be on your way."**

 **"Right, yeah." Merlin stuttered, "No problem." He grabbed all of the armour and practically ran out of the armoury but Valiant tripped him up.**

"Rude...spoilt...little b-" Gwaine muttered.

"GWAINE!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" Gwaine said, "He is though!"

"It's just a memory, calm down. I'm sure Merlin has been through much worse." Gwen reminded him, trying to calm down the knight.

 **The scene changed to Arthur's chambers, when Arthur arrived all of the armour and equipment was laid out on the table. All cleaned and repaired.**

 **"You did this all on your own?" Arthur asked, clearly surprised.**

"Nope." Gwen murmured quietly.

"It's still hard work Gwen, even with magic." Merlin told her.

 **"Yes, Sire." Merlin replied, clearly proud of himself.**

 **"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur muttered wryly. Merlin grinned and put all of Arthur's armour on correctly, finally he handed Arthur his sword and his helmet.**

"Nice one Merlin." Percival commented.

"That was much better." Leon complimented.

 **"That was much better." Arthur admitted grudgingly.**

"Copycat." Gwaine said, laughing.

 **"Not that it could have gotten any worse." Arthur said, taking back the compliment slightly.**

 **"I'm a fast learner." Merlin replied grinning at Arthur.**

 **"I hope for your sake that's true." Arthur mumbled.**

 **"Good luck." Merlin smiled at Arthur, Arthur nodded in reply and walked out.**

 **The scene changed to the tournament arena, Arthur marched into the middle of the arena and acknowledged the crowd. Merlin watched him from the entrance.**

 **Gauis moved up quietly behind him, scaring Merlin when he said "Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"**

 **"It.." Merlin sighed, "It isn't totally horrible all the time."**

"I knew it!" Arthur shouted, grinning smugly at Merlin.

"Shut up." Merlin replied.

"Clotpole." Arthur said, smirking.

"That's my word Arthur..." Merlin muttered.

"But it sounds so much better coming from me..." Arthur retorted with a teasing smile.

 **Merlin watched as Arthur fought his next opponent, cheering him on. The duo fought for a few minutes, before Arthur disarmed and knocked his opponent to the ground winning his fight.**

 **Valiant entered the arena and fought against Ser Ewan, they fought for a minute or two before Valiant knocked his helmet off and pinned him onto the ground with his shield.**

 **"Strike him." Valiant ordered.**

 **The serpents came out of the shield and towards Ewan, Ewan watched with wide eyes frantically trying to escape Valiant.**

 **"Strike him!" Valiant ordered again.**

 **The serpents bit Ser Ewan who fell unconscious.**

"Some people have no honour." Leon said.

"That poor knight." Gwen murmured.

"He died didn't he?" Arthur recalled sadly.

Merlin nodded, a grim look appeared on everyone's faces.

 **Valiant hit him over the head and stood up to address the crowd, the crowd was cheering loudly. Arthur and Merlin watched with shocked expressions, "I think he's badly hurt." Merlin muttered to Arthur.**

 **Gaius entered the arena to check on the fallen knight.**

"That poor knight, he was so young." Gwen watched with a sad, solemn look on her face.

 **The scene switched to Merlin running through the door to the physicians chambers, he put Arthur's armor down on one of the tables and walked over to Gaius who was at Ewan's side.**

 **"How is he?" Merlin asked, looking at Ewan with a worried glance.**

 **"It is most odd." Gaius replied, he pointed to a small wound on his neck "Look at this, see these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."**

 **"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."**

 **Gaius nodded and explained, "But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning; slow pulse, a fever and paralysis."**

 **"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked anxiously.**

 **"Well if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius murmured.**

 **"What happens if you don't get the antidote?" Merlin asked, looking nervous.**

"Were there no snakes in Ealdor?" Percival asked.

"Only grass snakes, they might have nipped you but they weren't poisonous or deadly." Merlin replied.

 **"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him." Gaius said in a matter-of fact tone, "He's going to die."**

 **Merlin looked thoughtful before mumbling, "He was fighting Valiant."**

 **"What was that?" Gaius asked.**

 **"Nothing." Merlin replied suspiciously as he ran out of the door.**

"Innocent looking as ever." Gwaine muttered in his usual sarcastic manor.

 **Valiant walked through the door of one of the castle chambers towards his rooms, Merlin spied on him from an alcove, he followed Valiant to his guest quarters. As he watched from the open door Valiant pulled out a mouse from a cage and dangled it in front of his shiel** d.

"Please tell me he isn't going to feed them that." Gwen asked faintly, sounding sick.

 **"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant coaxed.**

"I will take that as a yes." Leon replied, looking equally disgusted.

 **The snakes in the shield appeared and Valiant fed the mice to them, with a horrified expression Merlin scurried away but Valiant heard him and started to follow. As Valiant came around the corner Merlin hid in a small alcove, when Valiant couldn't find him he gave up the chase and returned to his chambers.**

"He could have killed you Merlin." Leon said, frowning in disapproval.

"Well he didn't!" Merlin replied in a cheery tone.

"But he could have, it shouldn't have been your job." Elyan said.

"Well it was wasn't it." Merlin muttered, his tone less cheery and more bitter.

Everyone, but Merlin, looked guilty.

 **Merlin burst into Gaius's chambers, "I've just seen one of the snakes in Gaius's chambers come to life. He's using magic." Merlin told Gaius, sounding out of breath.**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **Merlin frowned looking slightly sick as he started to explain, "The snake ate a mouse - One swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, It must have been from one of the snakes in the shield." Merlin paused and threw a nervous glance towards Ewan before saying, "I have to tell Arthur."**

"You already trusted him?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shrugged, "I guess? And I thought it was something he should know, after all he was the one who was going to end up fighting him."

 **"Is there any chance you may be mistaken?" Gaius asked.**

 **"I know magic when I see it." Merlin replied.**

 **"Perhaps." Gaius paused, "But do you have any proof?"**

 **Merlin looked hurt, "Don't you believe me?"**

 **"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius pointed out, ever the voice of reason.**

 **"What does that matter?!" Merlin exclaimed, "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament.**

 **"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof, the king would never accept a word of a servant over the word of a knight." Gaius reminded him.**

"That's really unfair." Percival mumbled.

"You won't believe how many times people have almost died because of that stupid rule." Merlin muttered.

 **"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin exclaimed.**

 **"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned. That's the way it is."**

"So many things could have been stopped if I could have just told Arthur or whoever what I knew." Merlin murmured, thinking of Morgana and Morgause and Agravaine

 **The scene changed to the tournament grounds, Merlin and Arthur watched as a serving boy used a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent.**

 **"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked as he fixed Arthur's armour.**

 **"Yes, and he's as strong as a bear. But he's slow." Arthur said, but he didn't sound very convinced.**

 **Merlin nodded and grinned at Arthur in understanding, "Ah, and you're fast?" He said handing Arthur his shield.**

 **"Exactly." Agreed Arthur, failing to hide is surprise.**

"I couldn't believe he caught on so fast." Arthur admitted.

"I'm not the idiot everyone thinks I am." Merlin joked, taking on a more serious expression when he noticed that no one else was laughing.

 **Merlin finished helping Arthur with his armour and pat his shoulder as he walked away. In the stands Morgana was stroking Gwen's cloak.**

 **"You're not worried are you?" Gwen asked Morgana.**

 **"No." Morgana replied a little too quickly to be convincing.**

"I miss the old Morgana, I mean we were best friends. And now she just wants to kill me." Gwen murmured sadly.

"Likewise." Arthur muttered sadly.

 **Merlin walked around going about his chores in the armory he placed down his shield in front of Merlin. Gaius approached Merlin.**

 **"How're you getting on?" Gaius asked, noticing what he was staring at.**

 **"Fine." Merlin snapped, "Just doing my job. Minding my own business." He muttered coldly.**

"Yeah...your so fine mate.." Gwaine said, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think he will last very long." Arthur commented, thinking back to that day.

"It's Merlin, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did anyways." Elyan mumbled.

 **After a few minutes and a fierce back and forth between the bear like knight, Arthur knocked out the knight and won. Valiant won his next as well, leaving Arthur and Valiant due to fight in the finals.**

 **"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." Merlin stated, he shook his head in frustration before sighing and walking away.**

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers, Merlin was sat beside Sir Ewan who was on the sickbed. Gaius entered.**

 **"Merlin," Gaius began, "About what I said yesterday, Look Uthur won't listen to you or me, but we can't let Valiant get away with this."**

"I thought you were his most trusted advisor?" Gwen murmured, "Why wouldn't he listen to you?"

"Because I am a commoner Gwen, I am not noble born." Gaius sighed, "I was appointed because of my medical skills and my magic skills. I eventually became a trusted advisor as in a way I was similar to Merlin. I would warn the king of magical dangers and gradually I became his advisor even when magic was banned, but my word is nothing compared to a knights."

"That's so wrong." Gwen replied, shaking her head in disapproval.

"It is how the world works." Gaius said in a matter-of fact tone.

 **"But we don't have any proof." Merlin repeated what Gaius told him, failing to hide how much it annoyed him.**

 **"Well...if we could cure Ser Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight..but how we get the antidote well that's another matter." Gaius sighed, looking down at the knight with a mix of pity and despair.**

"So I guess you never got the antidote." Leon sighed.

"Actually we did get it Leon." Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"Then what happened?" Percival questioned.

"Just watch." Merlin muttered.

 **Merlin paused for a second, a thoughtful expression on his face before he got up and left without a word, "Merlin?" Gaius called after him.**

 **The scene changed to the council chambers, some of the knights were gathered around a long table enjoying a large dinner with the king. Arthur was at the King's right and Valiant was to his left.**

 **"Long live Valiant!" The knights cheered, Arthur stayed silent.**

Everyone scoffed and rolled their eyes, annoyed that he was so liked.

"So he was an arrogant prat but was loved by everyone?" Gwaine muttered.

"Remind you of anyone?" Merlin mumbled, Gwaine and Merlin shared a grin whilst Arthur looked annoyed.

 **"So Valiant," Uthur said, as a servant poured him so more wine. "Do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?"**

 **"He is a great warrior, M'Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Knight Valiant raised his glass towards Arthur before taking a drink.**

 **From behind a pillar Merlin watched the exchange.**

 **"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uthur said with a small smile, Arthur just frowned and looked sick at the thought.**

"Great idea!" Gwaine called out in a sarcastic cheery voice, "Let's have the sorcerer trying to kill your son stay in Camelot."

 **"I'd be honoured, My Lord." Valiant replied with a sinister smile.**

 **Merlin snuck out of the council chambers, towards Valiant's guest chambers. After a few minutes he reached the locked door of Knight Valiant's chambers. He checked that no one was nearby before raising his hand to the lock and whispering, "Allinan." his eyes briefly flashed gold and the door unlocked.**

 **Merlin entered and nervously eyed the shield, taking a sword from the rack he moved closer towards it. He gingerly touched it with the sword before kneeling to get a closer look, a noise down the hall made Merlin turn to face towards the door, and the sound of footsteps is heard gradually getting closer.**

 **While his back is turned a snake slithered out of the shield and poised to strike, Merlin seeing the shadow of the snake whipped around with the sword and decapitated it.**

"Nice one, mate!" Gwaine grinned and clapped Merlin on the back.

"Good shot Merlin." Leon congratulated Merlin.

"Well done." Elyan smiled at him and Percival nodded.

 **The other** **snakes started to come out of the shield, once he saw them Merlin grabbed the other snake head and ran.**

"Okay that wasn't as cool and brave mate." Gwaine muttered.

"Way to be a girl Me _rlin_." Arthur said.

 **Merlin ran back to Gaius's chambers and handed him the snake head. Gaius drained some of the venom into a bottle before inspecting the head.**

 **"I'll get started on preparing the antidote." Gaius said, grabbing various ingredients.**

 **"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin muttered.**

 **"You'll need this." Gaius handed him the snake head and smiled at Merlin, "And Merlin." Merlin turned back around, "What you did was very brave." They share another small smile before Merlin runs out of Gaius's chambers.**

 **The scene changed to Arthur dining in his chambers, he looked disbelievingly at Merlin "You. You chopped it's head off?"**

 **Merlin quickly explained, "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, so he had to cheat."**

 **"Valiant wouldn't use magic in Camelot." Arthur scoffed.**

"Because _no one_ would use magic in Camelot..." Gwaine said in a sarcastic sing-song voice, he glanced at Merlin.

"No one in their right mind anyways." Arthur retorted.

"Excuse me!" Merlin protested, "I do have a mind to speak off, and a brain unlike you." he shot back, earning some "ohhh's" from the knights and a glare from Arthur.

Gaius just rolled his eyes at the groups antics.

 **"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield, no one could see the snake bite him." Merlin pointed out.**

 **"I don't like the guy but that doesn't mean he is cheating."**

 **"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake's venom." Merlin mumbled, "When Ewan is conscious he will tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield, it's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!"**

"Wow...Merlin complimented Princess Prat." Gwaine said, giving Merlin a teasing smile.

 **Merlin picked up the snake head and held it out to Arthur, "Have you seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"**

 **Arthur took the snake head and looked at it, tilting it to get a better look.**

 **"I know i'm just a servant." Merlin began quietly, "And that my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you."**

"Except about the magic Merlin." Arthur said.

"I didn't want to, and I never lied to you about anything but the magic." Merlin defended weakly, "I am sorry Arthur."

"Merlin, we do forgive you but you can't expect us to not be upset or mad, saying sorry doesn't make it all magically okay. You didn't trust us, end of. So please don't act like you did, because trust means you tell the person secrets and things about you and you _trust_ them to not kill you for it." Gwen said quietly.

"Well you're seeing everything now, there won't be any secrets by the time we are done." Merlin whispered.

 **Arthur looked at Merlin for a few seconds, "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."**

 **"I swear it's true." Merlin said without hesitation.**

 **"Then I believe you." Arthur replied before sighing and looking at the snake head.**

 **The scene changes to the physicians chambers, Gaius is treating Ser Ewan who slowly woke up.**

"So you did give him the antidote...what happened?" Elyan asked, clearly confused.

"Just wait..." Merlin mumbled.

 **"Welcome back." Gaius smiled warmly at the young knight.**

 **"There was..a snake on the shield...it came alive." The knight mumbled groggily.**

 **"You're weak, the snakes venom is still in your system." Gaius told him gently.**

 **"I must warn Arthur." Ser Ewan muttered, trying to sit up.**

 **"Arthur already knows." Gaius said, pushing the young knight back down. "He's requested an audience with the king. Now, they'll want to talk to you. You must rest, you'll need your strength." Gaius stood up and headed towards the door, "I need to fetch more herbs, I'll be right back."**

 **One of Valiant's snakes entered the room, it slithered towards Ewan's bed. Ewan's eyes shot open in panic, he cried out as the snake dealt him a mortal blow.**

"That poor knight." Gwen murmured.

"So that's what happened." Elyan muttered.

"I remembered that Merlin told me he died...but seeing it brings it all back. So many knights die for me." Arthur whispered sadly.

 **Back in the council chambers Uthur moved closer towards the shield, "Let me see this shield." Uthur commanded.**

 **"Don't let him get too close." Merlin whispered to Arthur, carefully eyeing the shield.**

"Why would you try and protect Uthur?" Leon asked incredulously.

 **Arthur gave Merlin a small nod, he drew his sword and stepped closer towards his Father "Be careful, My Lord."**

 **Behind them Gaius entered the room silently and tried to get Merlin's attention, "Merlin!"**

 **Arthur nudged Merlin, "We need Ewan, find out what's happening."**

 **Merlin nodded and headed towards the doors, when he saw Gaius he walked towards him and they started to speak in hushed tones.**

 **"As you can see M'Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant assured the king.**

"Yeah and Merlin is a perfect non-magical servant." Gwaine scoffed.

"And Gwaine is a sober-well respected knight." Merlin retorted.

 **"He's not going to let everyone see the snake's come alive." Arthur pointed out reasonably, Uthur looked at Arthur and then at Valiant clearly at a loss of who to believe.**

 **"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Uthur asked, frowning disapprovingly at Arthur.**

"He is your father though, how can he not believe you?" Gwen asked quietly, she knew if it was her father he would have believed her without a doubt.

"Well he would rather not believe his son than bring shame to the family. My father needed all of the noble families and he couldn't risk angering a potentially powerful family. He didn't want to be wrong and risk loosing them." Arthur explained weakly knowing even as he said it that it wasn't really an excuse.

"Well that's stupid." Gwaine muttered in his usual blunt manor.

 **"I have a witness, Knight Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield. It's venom made him gravely ill, however he has received an antidote he will confirm that Knight Valiant was using magic to cheat in the tournament." Arthur stated confidently, smirking to himself when he saw a panicked expression on Valiant's face that was quickly replaced by his usually stony arrogant expression.**

"Uh-Oh.." Elyan muttered.

"This isn't going to go well..." Percival sighed, shaking his head.

 **"Where is this witness?" Uthur demanded.**

 **"He should be here..." Arthur mumbled with a hint of panic in his voice. He turned to Gaius and Merlin, Gaius looked concerned and Merlin looked sheepish.**

 **"Where's Ewan?" Arthur muttered impatiently.**

"Full of tact you are..." Gwaine rolled his eyes at past-Arthur.

 **"He's dead." Merlin whispered, clearly upset.**

 **"I'm waiting!" Uthur barked, oblivious to the turn of events.**

 **Arthur turned to face his father, humiliation and grief written on his face "I'm afraid the witness is dead."**

 **"So you have no proof to support these allegations?" Uthur called out incredulously, "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"**

 **"No...But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur mumbled.**

 **"Your servant!" Uthur interrupted, going red with anger "You made these outrageous allegations against a knight on the word of your servant?!"**

"Yes, a servant who turned out to be right about anything...but that didn't matter did it...I mean you never apologised or listened to me or your son in the future...and your son didn't listen to me...despite me usually being right about these sorts of things." Merlin muttered to himself.

"Calm down mate." Gwaine said awkwardly.

 **"I believe he is telling the truth!" Arthur protested.**

"Thanks for that Arthur." Merlin smiled at Arthur.

 **"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy." Valiant asked with a sneer.**

 **"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin yelled, jumping forwards.**

 **Uthur looked at Merlin with an enraged hate-filled expression, "You dare interrupt? Guards!"**

"Does Uthur love arresting people or are we just special?" Gwaine asked.

"I guess it's a requirement for round table members..." Merlin shrugged.

"I was never arrested though." Leon said.

"Neither was I." Elyan added.

"Or me." Percival pointed out.

"Well I was." Arthur called out grinning, when he noticed everyone's confused expressions "Uthur had me arrested for sneaking out to get a magical flower to save the idiot's life." he elaborated.

"So it's just for the interesting members then...the trio!" Gwaine said, grinning.

 **The guards came forward and roughly started to drag Merlin away.**

 **"My Lord." Valiant said, coming forward.**

 **"Wait!" Uthur called out to the guards, everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to face the King.**

 **"I'm sure he was merely mistaken." Valiant said in a smooth voice, giving Merlin a cold warning look. "I wouldn't want him punished on my account."**

 **"You see?" Uthur said, turning to Arthur "This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour."**

Gwaine scoffed, "He is full of honour...using magic to try and kill your son..."

 **"My Lord, if your son made these allegations because he is afraid to fight me then I will gladly accept his withdrawl." Knight Valiant said in an arrogant voice.**

"Arthur would never withdraw from a fight even if his life depended on it, he is too much a stubborn prat for that." Merlin muttered.

 **"Is this true?" Uthur asked, giving Arthur a disappointed look "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament."**

 **"No!" Arthur yelled firmly, clearly annoyed that Uthur could even consider that.**

 **"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uthur said, softer this time.**

 **Arthur looked confused and stunned, he looked around the room in disbelief. Merlin was clenching his fists in anger. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding, I wish to withdraw these allegations against Knight Valiant." Arthur said sheathing his sword. "Please accept my apology."**

 **"Accepted." Came Valiant's curt response.**

"I can't believe you apologised to him..." Gwaine muttered.

"I had to Gwaine, it would have all turned out so much worse if I hadn't." Arthur replied.

 **Arthur turned and walked out of the council chambers, Merlin and Valiant both glared at eachother for a few seconds before Merlin walked away and followed Arthur out of the council chambers.**

"And that was the great Merlin death stare." Gwaine announced dramatically, "His days are numbered."

"Shut up Gwaine!" Merlin replied, "I didn't even kill him."

Gwaine sighed and pouted "Shame."

 **The scene changed to Arthur's chambers, Arthur was pacing next to the fire clearly upset at the turn of events.**

 **"I believed you, I trusted you! And you made me look a complete fool." Arthur yelled angrily.**

"You don't need Merlin's help with that mate." Gwaine muttered.

Elyan, Leon and Percival all tried to stop themselves laughing. Whilst Merlin didn't even try to hide his amusement.

 **"I know it didn't go exactly to plan..." Merlin mumbled sheepishly.**

"That won't calm him down..." Leon sighed, he knew how bad Arthur could be before Merlin and before Gwen it had been his job to calm Arthur down. It had seemed too cruel to leave it as a job for his manservants.

 **"Didn't go to plan!?" Arthur screamed, his face going red "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED** **ME!"**

 **"We can still expose Valiant." Merlin reasoned.**

 **"I no longer require your services." Arthur mumbled quietly, refusing to look Merlin in the eye.**

 **"You're sacking me?" asked Merlin, hurt written all over his face.**

 **"I need a servant I can trust." muttered Arthur.**

 **"You can trust me!" Merlin protested.**

"You still can trust me Arthur...please never forget that." Merlin said.

"I'll try not to." Arthur replied softly.

 **"And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled, Merlin looked hurt and walked away.**

 **In the square, Merlin turned and looked sadly towards Arthur's window before walking towards another part of the castle.**

 **He headed towards the dragon's cave "Where are you!?" he called from the ledge of the cave.**

 **No one answered.**

 **Merlin rolled his eyes and shouted again, "I just came to tell you; whatever you think about my destiny, whatever it is I am supposed to do you've got the wrong person!"**

 **Still no one replied.**

 **"That's it. Goodbye!" Merlin yelled and turned to walk away.**

"Thanks for giving up on me so quickly!" Arthur grumbled.

"You did just fire him and be horrible to him, I think he is allowed to want to leave." Gwen reminded him.

"You were a jerk princess." Gwaine muttered.

 **The sound of the dragon's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, "If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny." The dragon said as it swooped down onto the rock in front of the ledge.**

 **"How can my destiny be to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asked.**

 **"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."**

"Stupid dragon and stupid stupidly vague riddles that make no stupid sense." Merlin muttered to himself.

 **Merlin rolled his eyes and huffed angrily, "Oh great just what I needed, another riddle."**

 **"That your and Arthur's paths lie together that is but the truth." The dragon replied.**

 **"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin questioned the dragon, clearly desperate for some answers.**

 **"You know young warlock, this is not the end. This is the beginning." The dragon replied mysteriously, before Merlin could ask anything else the dragon stood up and flew off.**

 **"Just give me a straight answer!" Merlin yelled after it.**

"I guess he never gave you a straight answer." Elyan muttered.

"That must have happened alot." Leon chuckled.

 **Back in the courtyard, a depressed Merlin was sat on the steps of the castle. Gwen saw him and approached him softly, "Hello Merlin."**

 **"You alright?" Merlin asked her with a small smile.**

"How do you manage to do that?" Gwen asked.

"Do what?" Merlin asked, genuinely confused.

"Put everyone first, should I have not been asking you if you were okay. I mean you were upset but you asked about me?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shrugged.

 **Gwen sat down next to him on the steps, after a few moments of silence she asked "Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?"**

 **Merlin nodded.**

 **"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, looking at Merlin nervously.**

 **"Why does everyone seem to think its down to me to do something about it?" Merlin muttered.**

"Because your the great secret warlock protector who has a great destiny and is friends with dragons and all that." Gwaine pointed out.

"I wouldn't really have left Arthur to die." Merlin admitted.

 **"Because it is! Isn't it?" Gwen exclaimed, "You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."**

 **Merlin let out a shallow laugh, "And how do I do that?"**

 **"I don't know." Gwen admitted sheepishly.**

 **Merlin sighed and looked around the courtyard, his gaze lingered on a dog statue holding up a shield. He smiled to himself and murmured "That's it!"**

 **Gwen frowned and looked confused, "Where are you going?" she asked.**

 **Merlin ran over to the statue and tried to pick it up, he tried and failed because it was too heavy. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asked Gwen.**

"I thought you were crazy..." Gwen chuckled.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "And you needed the stone dog why?"

"Magic." Merlin replied with a grin.

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers, Merlin walked into the chambers wheeling the statue in.**

"How did you get it up all those stairs." Gwaine asked.

"With alot of difficulty." Merlin sighed.

 **"What are you going to do with that?" Gaius asked, confused as to what his ward was doing.**

 **"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Merlin muttered, he turned to carry the wheelbarrow towards his room. He grinned at Gaius as he walked into his room.**

 **Merlin put the statue down on the floor of his chambers and got out the magic book from under a floorboard.**

 **"** **Bebiede þe arisan cwicum** **." Merlin called out, reading from the book. He tried it on the dog several times, and even tried it standing on a chair.**

"Wow Merlin.." Gwaine said, laughing at Merlin's failed attempts.

"And the chair was meant to help how exactly?" Gaius asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"** **Bebiede þe arisan cwicum** **.** **Bebiede þe arisan cwicum** **" Merlin chanted over and over again.**

 **Meanwhile Morgana had a nightmare about the events to come, she saw Arthur and Valiant fight and Arthur dying. She woke up and jerked forwards, out of breath and shaking with shock.**

 **"Arthur!"**

Arthur smiled sadly at the scene, "She used to care for me..I wish she still did."

"Kind of ironic, she was like your sister and as soon as she found out she was actually your sister she turned evil."

 **Morgana sighed and walked towards her window and looked out upon the courtyard, she watched Arthur practising in the square below them.**

 **Back in his chambers Merlin was still trying the spell, he tried it over and over again and in many different ways but still nothing happened. Merlin threw the book onto his bed with a groan of frustration.**

"Merlin! Don't throw that book, its an antique and it could break." Gaius said, shaking his head at his ward.

 **Merlin sighed and walked to Arthur's chambers. The doors were open to Merlin walked straight through.**

 **"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur said tiredly, he was staring into the fire.**

 **"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow! He'll use the shield tomorrow!" Merlin begged.**

 **"I know." He acknowledged quietly.**

"Wait? So you did believe him?" Elyan asked.

"Of course I did, but I let my anger get the better of me. I was annoyed at my father and myself, it was easier to blame Merlin for humiliating me than admit that my Father was wrong." Arthur replied with a small shrug.

 **"Then withdraw!" Merlin exclaimed taking a step closer towards Arthur, "You have to withdraw."**

 **"Don't you understand!?" Arthur snapped, "I can't withdraw, the people expect me to fight, How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"**

 **"Valiant will kill you! If you fight you die!" Merlin yelled, trying to get Arthur to see sense.**

 **"Then I die." Arthur replied bluntly, seeming to accept his fate.**

"You can't lead your men if your dead either." Gwaine muttered.

 **"How can you go out there and fight like that?" Merlin asked in disbelief.**

 **"Because I have to." Arthur said with a sigh, "It's my duty."**

"Sire you were wrong, your duty was to stay alive long enough to become our king. Your duty was to be a good King, not die in some tournament." Leon said gently.

"How could I have expected you to follow me into battle!? To your deaths! If I wasn't willing to risk my own life. I needed to know that I was respected, I can't lead men into battle who don't respect me." Arthur said.

"That's stupid." Merlin called out with a goofy grin, "I don't respect you and Gwaine seriously doesn't but we still follow you into battle and risk our lives for you." Gwaine smirked at Merlin and nodded at Arthur.

Gaius shook his head fondly at the pair whilst the knights and Arthur rolled their eyes at the duo's usual behaviour.

 **Without another word Merlin left Arthur's chambers, shaking his head. Arthur sighed and went to stare out of his window.**

 **The scene changed to the next morning, Merlin was sat on his bed with his spell-book on his lap. His eyes were drooping and his voice was drowsy when he spoke.**

 **"** **Bebiede þe arisan..cwicum** **" Merlin chanted tiredly, practically falling asleep.**

"Merlin mate! What does that mean?" Gwaine asked.

"I command you to ride up to life." Merlin replied, "Basically you tell the object to come alive."

 **Valiant sharpened his sword next to the tournament grounds. Arthur was stood in the arena looking around, after a minute or so he turned around and headed back to his chambers. His old serving boy helped him with his armour, when the boy saw Morgana enter he bowed and left Arthur's chambers.**

 **Arthur turned around in surprise to see his visitor.**

 **Morgana smiled at him and reached for his armour, "Let me." she said as she tied one of his straps.**

 **"I used to help my Father with his armour." She explained with a small sigh at the thought of her father.**

 **"Thanks." Arthur said before he turned to leave.**

 **"Arthur," Morgana called after him, "Be careful."**

 **Arthur nodded at her, "See you at the feast." he said with a rather sad smile as he turned to leave.**

 **The crowd cheered loudly as Arthur entered the arena, he had a determined look on his face. Morgana looked nervously at the two champions as they got ready to fight. Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets and prepared to fight.**

 **Back in Merlin's chambers, Merlin was leaning against his bed, half asleep and mumbling the spell once more "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum" as he finished chanting his eyes closed. Oblivious to the low growl erupting from the corner.**

"Way to go Merlin..." Elyan laughed.

"Well that was observant..." Arthur grinned teasing his friend.

"Really? Your going to call me unobservant?" Merlin rolled his eyes, "I had been up all night trying to save you remember?" he gave the group a teasing smirk, "And I would hardly say I am the least observant of the group, right _sire?"_

 **Merlin still doesn't notice the dog that has appeared in his room and repeats the spell, "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."**

 **The Rottweiler barked and Merlin slowly looked up from his book with wide eyes. A goofy grin errupts on his face, "I did it!" he exclaimed happily.**

"Mate...it's a dog that could kill you if it wanted to, I wouldn't have been that happy if I was you." Gwaine said with a small chuckle.

 **His expression quickly turned to fear, when the dog started to lunge for him. Merlin scrambled out of his room closing the door behind him. Gaius entered the room and looked at Merlin nervously.**

 **"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" He informed his ward.**

 **"I know. I'm on my way." Merlin said, as he rushed out of the door he turned to Gaius with a sheepish expression "Oh whatever you do, don't go into my room. I will deal with it later." And with that Merlin rushed out of the door.**

"Saying...'Don't go in there' and not giving a reason basically means 'GO IN THERE NOW' Or at least it does to me." Gwaine called out with a shrug.

 **Gaius frowned and then curiosity got the better of him. Gaius looked towards Merlin's chambers, he slowly peaked into the room. Slamming the door shut when he saw the rottweiler.**

"What exactly happened to the dog?" Gwen asked.

"I think we just let it go." Merlin shrugged.

"You do know people died from rabid dog attacks later that week?" Leon called out, frowning at Merlin and Gaius's suddenly guilty expressions.

 **In the area Arthur and Valiant are in the middle of their fight when Merlin arrived at the tournament grounds. Merlin watched them both closely, waiting for an opportunity to do the spell. During the fight Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet onto the ground. Arthur removed his helmet before resuming the fight. After blocking a hit, Valiant used his shield to hit Arthur in the head and knock him onto the ground; he stepped on his shield to stop Arthur getting up. The crowd gasped in shock when Valiant moved to strike Arthur, Arthur rolled out of the way of the sword and got back onto his feet.**

 **Valiant managed to disarm Arthur but Arthur caught him before he could strike. Valiant pinned Arthur against a wall with his shield and Merlin took this as his opportunity.**

The knights were cheering and watching the fight with wide-eyes. They moved every so often to try and get a better look at the fight.

 **Merlin reached out towards the shield normally, his eyes flared gold and he started to chant "** **Bebiede þe arisan cwicum"**

"See!" Merlin declared dramatically, "It's not me who is unobservant!"

 **The shield started to hiss then the snakes emerged, Valiant watched it unfold with a horrified expression.**

 **"What are you doing?" Valiant hissed, "I didn't summon you!"**

"Nope." Merlin gave the man a cheeky wave, "That was me."

 **Uthur stood up from his throne, "He is using magic!" the King yelled with a disgusted look on his face.**

 **"And now they will see you for what you really are." Arthur announced smugly to Valiant.**

 **Valiant chuckled darkly as he realised he had nothing left to loose, he looked at the snakes "Kill him." he commanded.**

"Jerk." Gwaine muttered.

 **Arthur backed up until he was against the stands, the snakes were getting closer to him. Morgana looked around** **desperately before she grabbed a sword from the knight next to her and threw it towards Arthur, "Arthur!"**

 **Arthur caught the sword with a grateful smile, he swung it wide and it killed the snakes. Arthur then quickly disarmed Valiant and ran him through.**

 **"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." Arthur whispered coldly in his ear before letting him drop to the ground.**

 **Valiant's corpse dropped to the ground and the crowd cheered in celebration. Arthur walked out of the tournament grounds and slapped Merlin's shoulder on his way out.**

"YES!" Gwaine cheered, "Princess thank you for killing that little...cunning...jerk." Gwaine grinned at the sight of Valiant's body.

"Calm down Gwaine, it's creepy if you are happy to see a body even if it is of the likes of him." Percival said quietly.

 **The scene changed to the feast, servants mingled and everyone was walking around talking and dancing. The tables overflowing with food and wine and ale. When Arthur entered Uthur called for everyone's attention.**

 **"My honoured guests." Uthur announced with a wide smile, "I give you Prince Arthur, our champion."**

 **The court applauded loudly as Arthur offered Morgana his arm.**

 **"My Lady." Arthur nodded at Morgana.**

 **Morgana curtsied with a smile, "My champion."**

"Oh god...She was my sister." Arthur muttered.

"Yeah...and right now it looks like your flirting with her." Elyan reminded him.

 **Merlin turned to Gaius and muttered, "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."**

 **"And he owes it all to you." Gaius replied."**

 **"Has your Father apologised yet for not believing you?" Morgana asked as they made their way through the hall.**

 **"He'll never apologise." Arthur said firmly.**

"He never did." Arthur mumbled.

"Well that's a trait you share then." Merlin teased with a goofy smile.

 **"I hope..uh..you're not disappointed that Valiant's not escorting you." Arthur said awkwardly.**

 **Morgana gave Arthur a wide smile, "Turns out he wasn't really champion material."**

 **The two grinned at eachother, "That was some tournament final." Arthur said.**

 **"Tell me about it, It's not everyday a girl gets to save her prince." Morgana replied teasingly with a smug smirk.**

 **Arthur scoffed at the thought, "Uh, I wouldn't say exactly that I needed saving. I'm sure I would have thought of something." he said in a rather arrogant voice.**

"And what about my help?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow, "You can't admit that you were saved can you?"

"I wasn't." Arthur scoffed, "But if I was it would have been by two girls I suppose Merlin."

"So you would have survived without Merlin's life?" Percival asked.

Arthur didn't reply.

 **"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl?" Morgana taunted.**

 **"Because I wasn't." Arthur replied stubbornly.**

 **Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur, "You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."**

 **"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."**

"Sire, you realise you would be dead? If Valiant had won." Leon pointed out.

 **"Fine!" Morgana yelled.**

 **"Fine!" Arthur shouted back.**

 **Morgana stormed off towards Gwen and Arthur rolled his eyes at her and walked off towards Merlin.**

 **"Can you believe Morgana?" Arthur asked incredulously, "She says she saved me, Like I needed any help." Merlin smiled knowingly to himself at that statement. Arthur paused for a second before leaning closer to Merlin, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."**

 **Merlin grinned, "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even."**

 **"Uh, I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant." Arthur scoffed.**

 **"Your servant?" Merlin asked with a confused expression, "You sacked me?" Merlin reminded the prince.**

 **"Now I'm rehiring you."**

 **Merlin snorted and grinned at Arthur.**

 **"My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing." Merlin's smile faded, "My uh armour needs repairing...my boots need cleaning. My dogs need excersising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables."**

"I swear I mucked out the stables more than the stable hands, they have even started to call me a honorary stable-hand because I am always in there!" Merlin whined.

"Princess that was a long list...like seriously who can even do that?" Gwaine asked.

"It's shorter than Morgana's list...and she actually acted like she liked me." Gwen replied.

"So this time we learnt that Arthur was a jerk, Morgana had nightmares that could see the future and Merlin saved Arthur's life as usual." Gwaine called out.

Everyone else nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see what else we will find out." Percival mumbled.

"Neither can I." Arthur commented drly, failing to keep the hint of malice out of his tone.

* * *

 **A/N -** Sorry it took so long, like I said life has been crazy. Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to fav/follow or even leave a review :) Hope you all have a nice day. (I know the explanation about the magic was terrible but I felt I owed a sort of reason/logic behind it instead of just ignoring the loophole/plothole.)

 **Review Responses (THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT ONE :p These are mainly to the reviews to do with chapter 1)**

JCR - I am happy you think that this is good :) And yes there is more coming but I'm afraid you will have to be patient as they take a while to type up and edit and so on.

wazup8523257 - You made a good point xD I tried to explain it up there, to be honest I forgot about that so I am sorry, I guess instead of it purley being his memories he is showing them the past but simply calls it his memories as it is still his memories just with an extra bit.

Guest - I'm happy they make you laugh, I try to make them funny but I'm not that good at humour so I never know if it works. (Gwaine in these is basically what I would assume is the kind of "fan" watching the show's type reaction?)

GhostHunt - I will update as soon as I can and thank you for reviewing! :)

ScruffyDaDude - I editited it :) And great name by the way and thanks.

Padfootette - Nice to know you think it's amazing and I will update as much as I can.

Percy James Frost - Yes sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes, I use wordpad so I can only really correct it when I upload it to docs and because of how long it is I tend to miss a few mistakes.

Beebee - Thanks and I will :)

Lionren - Thanks and I really enjoyed writing them, there will be a few of them every so often at the start simply because they still have alot of issues that they will need to address

Lya200 - Yeah...it takes a while xD And thanks, I just use a transcript or watch the episode so it's easy to try to not miss things out. I loved writing Gwaine's bits, he is the easiest to write for because im typing it and I think something about what's happening and then I can imagine Gwaine saying it and well he says it. (Thanks for the lovely review :) )

Long Lost Dream - Here's more.


	4. The Mark of Nimueh

**A/N -** _*waves* Hi it's me...that author who never updates and you probably all hate...well I'm back_

Happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. I will be doing all of S1 (although I may not be finishing it any time soon. Recently I have just been really low and can never get motivated to write again but I got some mojo back and I actually want to write right now so i'm trying to do as much as I can whilst I still want to. BUT I will be doing it.) and maybe S2 but I need to think properly about how. Because I feel like you would get bored if it was just them reacting to every episode. Like I need to come up with some sort of conflict/reason if I want to do series 2.

SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW BUT I PROMISE TO NEVER ABANDON THIS.

Enjoy :)

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So are you all ready?" Merlin and the others were sat around the round table waiting for Merlin to show them the next memory.

Everyone nodded in response, Gwaine looked excited whilst everyone else simply looked curious but nervous.

Merlin shot them all his usual goofy-grin, "Okay, so let's begin..." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and once again the world around them faded, **revealing a woman in a cave looking into a pool of water.**

Gwaine let out a low whistle, "Well...she is...beautiful..."

"And a murderous psychopath that tried to kill me, Arthur and Gaius." Merlin reminded him.

Gwaine pouted, "All the pretty ones are psychopaths..."

 **"Bebiede be arisan edldu" chanted Nimueh.**

Everyone but Gaius and Merlin frowned as they tried to make sense of what she was saying, smirking Merlin turned to them "Do you need a translation?"

They all nodded and Arthur had to stop himself rolling his eyes at the smug expression plastered on Merlin's face.

"I command you, ancient one, to come forth ." He replied.

 **Nimueh placed the magic egg, containing the Afanc she scuplted into the water. It travelled through the underground waterways to a manmade cavern. Nimueh watched Camelot from her pool of water, she started chanting again her voice strangley soothing "Diegol cnyette, gwettie me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymb."**

"Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the water, deliver him, to Camelot he comes." Merlin saw the startled looks of the knights faces, "She wasn't casting any dark magic, simply a scrying spell."

"So i'm guessing she is evil right?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded, groaning slightly "She has tried to kill me, Gaius and Arthur."

"But Nimueh wasn't always evil, she was once one of Uthur's trusted advisers before he banned magic." Gaius explained, "And one of my closest friends." Gaius added sadly as an afterthought.

"Wait! Uthur trusted a sorceress?" Percival enquired, clearly surprised and the Knights all mirrored his shocked expression.

Gaius nodded sadly, whilst Merlin scoffed quietly "Trusting her is putting it lightly, and because of him she tried to kill me and Arthur many times."

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gaius in the lower town, they were examining corpses.**

 **"Aren't you scared?" asked Merlin.**

 **Gaius inquired, "Of what?"**

 **"That you might catch whatever is wrong with them." Merlin replied nervously gesturing to all of the corpses lying around them.**

"Such a girl Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

 **"I am the court physician, Merlin. This is all part of my job. Most of the time there is nothing really to be scared of." Gaius replied, attempting to reassure Merlin.**

 **Gaius headed over towards a corpse and turned it over to reveal a ghostly pale, white-eyed face covered with blue veins.**

 **"You were saying!?" Merlin hissed, he was eyeing the corpse as if he expected it to spring to life and attack him.**

Everyone laughed at Merlin's terror, "Merlin you must have faced worse than that?" Leon called out.

"Yes...but I was new to all of Camelot's problems..." Merlin replied, sounding embarrassed.

 **"We mustn't let people see this, they will panic." Gaius mumbled, clearly trying to change the subject.**

 **The scene faded to show Merlin and Gaius wheeling a body over the castle drawbridge. Gwen approached them, carrying a small bundle of flowers.**

" **What are you doing?" questioned Gwen curiously.**

 **"Just moving something.." Merlin replied vaguely trying to hide the body from Gwen's sight.**

 **"Looks heavy." She stated trying to see what was under the sheets of the wheelbarrow.**

 **"Erm...it's nothing really...emm...did someone get you flowers?" Merlin replied trying to change the subject.**

 **"Oh! No." She giggled, "Would you like one? A purple one, purple suits you. Not that i'm saying red doesn't suit you." She quickly corrected herself, worried that she would somehow offend him.**

"Well you were alot more nervous back then Gwen." Elyan said softly.

Gwen shrugged "I guess it's because of all of you that i'm more confident now...and I wouldn't be a very good queen if I couldn't even talk to people without giggling or blushing."

"Someone had a little crush." Gwaine grinned and wolf-whistled, Gwen blushed and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

 **"Thanks. Well, er..." Merlin stuck the flower in his scarf and Gwen smiled. "Er..see you." And with that he grinned at her and left.**

Arthur laughed despite himself, "So that explains why you were wearing a flower when I came into Gaius's chambers that day."

Merlin huffed, "I did try and tell you why I was wearing it, but did you listen...No!"

 **"Bye." Said Gwen.**

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gaius in the physician's chambers.**

 **Merlin and Gaius looked over a body with a magnifying glass, Gaius seemed intrigued whilst Merlin looked hesitant "I've never seen anything like this before."**

Elyan gagged, "Gaius was there really a need to be that close to the body."

Gaius shrugged, a small smile on his face, he found it funny how much parts of his job disgusted and confused others.

 **"Could it be some sort of plague?" Merlin asked.**

 **"No I fear that something like this could not be caused by nature. But who has this kind of power?" Gaius thought out-loud.**

 **"You think it's caused by magic?"**

 **Arthur screamed at the door of the chambers, "Merlin!" Merlin opened the door groaning, hoping that Arthur wouldn't see the dead body, "Erm..I'm on my way? Sorry i'm late."**

 **"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it."**

"Yeah, you were late because you were helping hide a dead body and I shouldn't have to get used to you being late for work. After all you're still constantly late." Arthur scoffed.

 **Arthur frowned when he saw the flower in Merlin's neckerchief. Merlin blushed and stammered out an explanation, "Oh..er...Gwen gave it to me."**

"See I did explain!" Merlin protested.

"Gwen had quite the wee crush on you didn't she?" Gwaine called out, earning yet another glare from Arthur and Gwen just looked embarrassed.

"That's my wife Gwaine!" Arthur yelled.

Gwaine shrugged, "Not my fault she had a crush on him."

 **"Tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now."**

 **"Okay." Merlin abruptly shut the door on Arthur. "Gaius..."**

 **"I know I heard." Gaius interrupted him.**

 **"Then why didn't he just tell you himself!?"**

 **"Because that's the way it is, you're a servant."**

"That still seems stupid to me even now." Merlin muttered.

 **"What...if he knew what I've done and who I was.."**

Arthur sounded surprisingly angry, "What have you done then?! And what do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin and your going to see what I have done." Merlin replied, refusing to give him more than that.

 **"You would be a dead servant Merlin, Right get this covered up."**

"You really don't sugar coat things do you Gaius?" Percival sighed.

 **"Hey, I'm not you're servant Gaius." Merlin joked.**

"Yes, sadly you're my servant and you still don't do your job." Arthur replied rolling his eyes.

 **"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."**

 **The scene faded and changed to Gaius and Uthur in the council chambers, Uthur had turned to face Gaius whilst Arthur stood off to the side.**

 **"What's happened to him?" Uthur demanded.**

 **"I don't know sire, it's the second case I have seen today."**

 **"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uthur yelled.**

 **Gaius stayed composed despite Uthur's yelling, "I was attempting to find the cause, sire."**

 **"What did you conclude?"**

 **"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions, the scientific process is a long one." Once Gaius had finished speaking it was clear he was hiding something.**

"At least Gaius is a better liar than Merlin," Elyan called out.

Leon however gasped, "Gaius...this is horrible." everyone rolled their eyes expecting a lecture about lying to Uthur, "You are almost as terrible a liar as Merlin!"

Merlin crossed his arms and frowned and raised his eyebrows in a true 'Gaius' fashion, "I'll have you know I am and can be a very good liar, after all it has been years and no one but Lancelot found out my secret."

Everyone grew silent as they realized what that meant, although they had somewhat forgiven Merlin they hated being reminded of how much he must have lied to them.

 **"What are you hiding from me?" Uthur asked, quieter this time.**

 **"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying within twenty-four hours of catching the plauge and it is spreading fast." Gaius did a mental calculation, "At this rate it would take around a month or two to wipe us all out."**

 **"What is the cause of this?" Uthur muttered.**

 **"The most likely cause is sorcery." He reluctantly admitted.**

Merlin shook his head at the crazed look in Uthur's eyes as soon as the word sorcery was mentioned, "You just had to say that word didn't you Gaius."

"I am sorry my boy but that is the name for it, sorcery is the name for magic performed by sorcerers." Gaius replied.

"What!? So my magic is warlockery." Merlin muttered incredulously.

"Merlin..." Gaius sighed.

"Sorry...Sorry..." Merlin replied, not sounding very sorry at all.

 **Uthur pulled Arthur aside, "We must find out who did this!" He said that as if Arthur didn't get the point of the discussion was to stop the illness.**

 **"I will Father." Arthur assured him solemnly.**

 **Uthur lowered his voice, "Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town, double the guards on the gates and lend the physican your servant."**

 **Arthur frowned and questioned Uthur, "Merlin? But..."**

"Princess!" Gwaine grinned smugly, "You were going to miss him..."

"I was not!" Arthur scoffed, "I was happy that I got to get rid of him for a few days!"

 **"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot find a cure people will turn to magic for a cure, we have to find this sorcerer quickly." Uthur's voice rose steadily.**

"Would people have really went to magic for a cure?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I suppose, if it was someone you love or yourself and it was a case of risk your life and theirs by using magic and potentially be arrested and killed or simply die. Nearly everyone would choose the latter as at least then you have a chance at living. And even if you did get found out it still would have bought you extra time with someone you loved." Merlin mused.

"Still Father had a right to be worried, magic or not the plague was deadly." Arthur mumbled.

 **"Yes father."**

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gaius walking through the town as Arthur and the knights went door to door.**

 **Numerous corpses and sick people were scattered around.**

 **Merlin saw a person lying against a wooden beam, "Gaius? Gaius...He is alive."**

 **Gaius looked sad and full of despair, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him my boy."**

 **"But we haven't tried." Merlin pleaded.**

 **"If we don't know what the disease is how are we meant to cure him?"**

 **"With magic." Merlin whispered.**

Everyone looked at past Merlin with shock and as if he was crazy.

Gwaine turned to Merlin, "I swear to god Merlin, Arthur and the knights were about 10 foot away from you then and numerous people walking past could have heard you!"

"Would you have really risked everything to save just one man?" Leon asked quietly.

Merlin nodded, "I didn't care...too many people were dying, and every time I haven't helped I have regretted it. I have had to watch people die so many times knowing I could save them but I wouldn't be able to save myself."

Gwen gasped in surprise, her eyes alight with recognition, "My father..."

Merlin turned to her and smiled sadly.

 **"They're too suspicious of everyone, this is not the time to be using magic, science will lead us to the source of the disease." Gaius replied, sounding more confident than he felt.**

 **The scene changed to Gaius and Merlin in Gaius's chambers. A row of beakers and tubes and candles were arranged on Gaius's desk all filled with potions.**

 **Gaius heated a vial of strange coloured liquid.**

 **"What are you doing?" asked Merlin, looking at the liquid.**

 **"I'm examining the contents of the mans stomach."**

 **"Will that tell you who did it?"**

 **"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know this must be the magic of the darkest kind."**

 **"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin replied, sounding genuinely shocked.**

"Not everyone has the best intentions when they use magic, some want to use it for their own gain." Gaius explained, "Magic corrupts, it is a form of power and all power can corrupt, so yes magic corrupts but so does any form of power."

"But not all magic is bad, I know it isn't." Merlin said firmly.

"It is neither good or bad, it depends on how you use it." Gaius replied.

"Like a sword." Merlin elaborated, "You have killed people with your swords and I have with my magic, but I have also healed with my magic and you have defended innocents with your sword."

 **Before Merlin could respond Arthur and the knights burst into Gaius's chambers, Arthur gestured around "Over there." he pointed to the shelves and then turned to Gaius "Sorry Gaius, we're under orders to search every room."**

 **"What for?" Gaius asked.**

 **Arthur replied bluntly, "A sorcerer."**

 **"But why would a sorcerer be here?" Gaius replied, as if it was the most impossible thing in the world.**

Percival grinned, "It is actually kind of funny, the one place in Camelot that had someone with magic was the place that they didn't find anything."

"I'm glad we didn't though." Arthur whispered.

Gaius agreed with them, "If you had found and killed Merlin there would be no Camelot."

 **"I'm sorry Gaius, I'm just doing my job."**

 **"We've nothing to hide, go ahead and search Arthur." encouraged a very confident Gaius.**

"I am a bit offended by your confidence that I wouldn't find anything." Arthur said.

"Well did you find anything?" Elyan quipped.

"No..." Arthur mumbled.

"Exactly!" Gwaine and Elyan said simultaneously.

"Excuse my tone sire but you are one of the most unobservant people I have had the pleasure of meeting." Gaius replied, Arthur's mouth was hanging open and Merlin and the others burst out laughing whilst Gwen tried to hold in her laughter.

 **"All these books and papers?" Arthur replied, pointing to the papers his knights were searching.**

 **"My life's work, all dedicated to the study of science." Gaius said, "You're welcome to read them if you wish Arthur."**

Leon laughed, "Well that shut Arthur up Gaius."

"Like princess could ever understand all of that." Gwaine smirked.

"And I doubt you could understand that either Gwaine." Gwen retorted.

 **"What's this room up there?"**

 **Merlin looked nervous, "It's mine..."**

 **Gaius asked, "And what do you expect to find in there?"**

 **"I'm looking for evidence for materials suggesting the use or practice of enchantments." Arthur replied as he made his way into Merlin's room.**

 **Gaius hissed at Merlin, "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?"**

 **Merlin looked worried as Arthur entered his room.**

 **"Merlin! Come here look what I've found!" Arthur yelled.**

 **Merlin stumbled towards his room, terrified that Arthur would have found his room.**

 **"I found a place where you can put things! It's called a cupboard." Arthur said obnoxiously, gesturing to the messy room around him. Merlin let out a small sigh of relief when he realized Arthur hadn't found the book.**

 **Merlin spotted the book on the floor and his eyes flashed gold for a second as he covered the book with his bed sheet. Arthur looked under the bed and around the room but didn't find anything.**

Gwen looked at Arthur, "You really are unobservant." She smiled softly at him.

Arthur protested, "How was I meant to find anything in that tip of a room!?"

"What!? I am so busy tiding your pigsty, I never have any time to clean my room." Merlin muttered.

"He did perform magic right in front of you Arthur.." Percival reminded him gently.

 **Arthur turned to Gaius, "How long do you think it will be before you find a cure?"**

 **Gaius snapped at Arthur, "It depends on how many interruptions I get sire!"**

 **"Of course, I'm sorry..." Arthur turned to the guards, "We are done here."**

 **They left the room, Gaius closed the door behind them and he turned to Merlin "We have to hide that book."**

 **"No we have to use it Gaius!" Merlin replied.**

 **"Don't be stupid boy." Gaius replied trying to talk some sense into Merlin.**

 **"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for tricks." Merlin told Gaius trying to get him to agree him.**

 **"You want to practice magic when the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad!? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." yelled Gaius.**

 **Arthur shook his head, "Merlin you seem to have a death wish?"**

 **Merlin shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "What can I say, its one of the many things people love about me."**

 **"If I never practice how will I become this great warlock?!"**

 **"There will come a time where your skills are recognised."**

Gaius raised his eyebrow, "Are you not glad you listened to me? From what I am seeing you are being recognised for your skills today?"

"Yes well I didn't have much patience or trust in that back then, probably why I ended up yelling I was a sorcerer in front of the entire court." Merlin muttered rolling his eyes.

"You what!?" All the knights who weren't there when it happened screamed in unison.

Arthur groaned, "And I told them you couldn't possibly be and you just had a crush." Gwaine snickered at the thought of Merlin admitting what he was and Arthur saying he couldn't possibly be, "Well that's going to be fun to see."

"I was trying to save someone's life..." Merlin eyed Gwen nervously.

 **"When? How long do I have to wait?" Merlin cried out desperately.**

 **"Patience is a virtue Merlin..." Gaius replied.**

 **"Sitting by and doing nothing? That's a virtue?"**

 **"Your time will come." Gaius repeated patiently.**

 **"I could cure that man we saw." Merlin shouted, sounding exasperated.**

"And get killed doing it." Gwen said, "Saving one life won't save everyone."

 **"I know it's tempting to use the way you find the easiest, Merlin..." Gaius said gently, trying to find the best way of appeasing the young warlock.**

 **"It is when it would save a life." Merlin replied with a stubborn edge to his voice.**

 **"It's no good just saving one person! We need to find the cause of the disease and how it's spreading." Gaius reasoned.**

 **"Arthur is out there looking for the sorcerer!"**

 **"A sorcerer who is powerful enough to do this will never be found by searching the town."**

"Gaius was right, she wasn't even in Camelot anymore." Merlin said.

"Why did she stop attacking us Merlin?" Elyan asked quietly.

Merlin shrugged, "I stopped her." he turned back to the memory and left no room for discussion.

 **Merlin sighed, "So what can we do?"**

 **"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."**

"Well aren't you a little ol' ray of sunshine Gaius." Gwaine called out.

Gaius looked at him seriously, "In my line of work, you learn to always expect the worst."

 **The scene changed to show the council chambers, Arthur entered them where Uthur was waiting.**

 **"We searched everywhere, the entire city."**

 **"Nothing?" Uthur replied anxiously.**

 **"I don't know where else to look." Arthur replied, clearly loosing hope.**

 **"I want you to impose a curfew, no one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."**

 **"Father?" called Arthur warily.**

 **Uthur continued, "And cordon off the lower town."**

 **"Why?" asked Arthur clearly confused.**

 **"Because that is where most of the victims are, let's isolate it, stop the disease from spreading."**

"You can't be serious? He was going to leave all those innocents to die?!" Cried out Elyan.

Arthur nodded and looked ashamed, "He was. He was going to let them all die to protect the citadel."

"To protect himself." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

 **"What about the people who live there?" Arthur asked.**

 **"Do you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Uthur replied, clearly showing that this was not up for debate.**

 **Arthur bowed and left the room, clearly not happy with his fathers decision.**

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers, Gaius and Merlin were examining another corpse.**

 **"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked Merlin, pointing to the corpse.**

 **"Er...she's a woman?" asked Merlin who looked like he just said the first thing that came to mind.**

 **"Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person, anything else?"**

"So do I." Arthur said with a teasing grin.

 **"Ermm..." Merlin paused, "She's a courtier."**

 **"Ah." said Gaius, Merlin had finally said what he was looking for.**

 **Merlin was clearly still confused, "How does that help us?"**

 **"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower towns, so what does that mean?"**

 **"Erm...that she hasn't spoken to many towns people."**

 **"Yes, it suggests that the disease isn't spread by contact."**

 **"Oh, they probably ate different food." Merlin mused, frowning as he tried to think.**

 **"Good anything else?" Gaius asked.**

 **"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air." replied Merlin.**

 **Then it hit Merlin, "Water! Water, you think the disease could be spread through water Gaius?"**

 **"Merlin you're a prodigy." complimented Gaius, he then handed the boy a bucket.**

Arthur scoffed, "Took you long enough Merlin"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Like you would ever be able to find the cause of a plague."

"Idiot!"

"Prat!"

Arthur hesitated then blurted out, "Bootlicker!"

"You take that back you clotpole!" Merlin replied, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

Gwen smiled fondly at them both, happy they were somewhat back to their old ways.

Gaius smiled before saying firmly, "You argue like some old married couple, Watch the memory and stop fighting!"

 **The scene changed to Gwen and her Father in Gwen's house.**

 **Gwen tied her cloak and called out softly to her father, "It's time to get up Father." She called out for her father again, "Dad?" She moved over to him, gently turning him over since he wasn't responding.**

Elyan winced, he tried to avoid thinking about their Father.

"I remember this..." Gwen whispered.

 **"Gwen." He slowly opened his eyes and moaned in pain, Gwen let out a pained cry when she saw his white eyes and realized he had the plague.**

 **Gwen started crying and ran out towards the castle, passing Merlin as she went.**

 **"Gwen!? Gwen!" yelled Merlin when he saw Gwen crying, he grabbed his bucket of water and ran after her ignoring the fact that the water was going everywhere.**

 **Gwen burst into Gaius's chambers, Gaius looked alarmed when he saw Gwen's tear stained face "Gwen?"**

 **"Gaius." Gwen whimpered.**

 **"You have the sickness?" Gaius asked gently although he looked alarmed.**

 **Gwen shook her head and took a breath. Trying to control her sobs she mumbled, "My Father! Please Gaius he's all I have."**

Elyan winced and looked at the ground suddenly feeling full of guilt for leaving his family the way he did. He knew that his Father had died but seeing Gwen so upset made him feel terrible, he knew he should have stayed around and tried to be a good brother but he had hated life in Camelot. "I'm sorry Gwen."

Gwen sniffled at the memory before turning to face Elyan, she gave him a small sad smile "It's okay Elyan."

 **Gaius frowned and looked at Gwen sadly, "I'm afraid I have no cure." his eyes were filled with sympathy. Gwen frowned at Gaius's reply and started to sob again "Gaius. I'm begging you!"**

 **"I wish there was something I could do Gwen." He gave Gwen an apologetic smile, and his tone turned softer "But so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gently he took her hand and murmured "I'm sorry Gwen."**

"There was nothing you could do Gaius." Gwen said with a soft smile, "But there was something Merlin could do." she grinned at Merlin.

 **Merlin watched the scene with a frown, he knew that he could do something but it would cost him.**

 **Gwen ran out of the room sobbing hysterically.**

"No one should have died." Merlin ran a hand through his hair, taking deep breathes to keep his tone even "I could have saved them, for the rest of the day scenes like that unfolded. Mothers begging for a remedy for their children's lives, children begging for their parents, brothers begging for sisters, sisters begging for brothers. And I couldn't save them." he closed his eyes for a second, "I couldn't save them..I could have I mean...but I would have revealed my secret..." his voice took on a hard edge and he stared at Arthur "I know you all hate me for not trusting you, but keeping it all a secret wasn't easy. I hated keeping it a secret, but I had to otherwise those people who died would have died for nothing. They died to keep my secret safe." he paused to look at Gwen "But I couldn't let Tom die and I couldn't let you die." he gave her a small sad smile which she returned.

Gaius and Lancelot shared a solemn look, they both knew the guilt the young warlock felt.

Gaius hated that his ward had been forced to grow up so fast, he had went from the naive farmboy to 'Emrys' in only a few weeks. He knew his ward blamed himself every-time something went wrong, every time someone died, his ward felt as if he had to save everyone and every-time he couldn't he hated himself for it.

Arthur looked down at the ground for a second unsure of how exactly to respond to Merlin's outburst, Gwaine rolled his eyes at Arthur and gave Merlin a small grin "Merlin mate, it isn't your job to save everyone. Even if you want to."

 **Merlin paused to make sure Gwen was out of ear-shot before turning to Gaius and yelling, "There must be something we can do."**

 **Gaius looked up at Merlin with a raised eyebrow and calmly replied "My best." he gestured to the books and vials "Let's hope this can provide some answers** **."**

 **"But that will be too late for Gwen's father." Merlin muttered.**

 **"I fear you may be right." Gaius said gently, he placed some water into a jar and put Gwen's flower into it. Merlin frowned and looked like he was in a daze before going to his room.**

"Someone's plotting." Gwaine grinned at Merlin who weakly returned it.

 **That night Merlin crept out of his room and looked over towards Gaius, letting out a small sigh of relief at the sight of the snoring physician. He turned back to his room and scanned through his book of spells. He muttered something under his breath and then snuck out of Gaius's chambers and ended up near two guards.**

"Leon...as head of the guards you seriously might not want to watch this." Merlin said with an apologetic smile.

Leon sighed "I think I have already lost all faith in the guards Merlin...I don't think you could hurt my pride anymore than you already have."

"You're funeral." Merlin shrugged.

 **Merlin eyed the guard nervously, the older looking of the two guards points towards a house "What about...over there?"**

 **"Certainly sir." The guard replied, various guards were scattered around imposing the quarantine. The younger guard points over to where Merlin is hiding.**

 **Merlin's eyes flared gold as he whispered "Onstyrian, onbregdan!"**

"Move here." Merlin translated with a shrug, "You'll see what it does in a minute Gwaine..."

 **The door across the street creaked open and a guard started to approach it, when he got closer the door swung open and knocked the guard out.**

Gwaine and Elyan burst out laughing whilst the others tried to hide their laughter for Leon's sake.

"Merlin." Gwaine grinned, "That was amazing. Why don't you do that more often."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Maybe because of the whole if I get caught using magic I die thing?"

"Well...you were caught...and you're still alive so.." Gwaine shrugged.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to be." Merlin said a little more seriously. He was being honest though, he hadn't expected to last more than 5 seconds after revealing the truth.

 **Merlin let out a small sigh of relief and headed towards Gwen's house. He opened the door carefully trying not to wake Gwen or Tom, he walked to Tom's bed and placed a poultice under his pillow.**

 **"** **þu fornimst adl fram guman." Merlin's eyes flared gold.**

"Overcome the sickness in this man." Merlin translated.

 **Merlin nodded to himself satisfied that it would work and hurried out of the house, he paused when he saw Tom open his eyes.**

 **Slowly Tom got up and walked towards where Gwen was sleeping, gingerly Gwen opened her eyes and let out a soft gasp.**

 **"Father?"**

 **"Gwen." Tom replied softly.**

 **"What's happened I can't believe it." Gwen smiled and hugged her father.**

Elyan watched the scene trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt, he missed this because he had been so busy trying to not be his father, he had never really thought about how much he had missed. He gave Merlin a small smile, "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin returned the smile and nodded at Elyan.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council chambers, Arthur, Merlin, Uther and Gaius were gathered in the chambers. Equipment was laid out on the table and Arthur examined a small vial of the tainted water with a flower in it.**

 **"Don't touch that." Gaius muttered, "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."**

 **"Where's the water from?" Uther questioned, glancing at his son with an irritated expression.**

"He really needed to give you a break." Elyan shook his head at Uther.

Arthur looked at the ground and didn't reply.

 **"The pump where the people take their daily supply." Gaius replied.**

 **Arthur's head snapped up with a concerned look "We have to stop the people from using it."**

 **Gaius shook his head ruefully, "The city cannot survive without water for long."**

 **"We have to find this sorcerer." Uther growled.**

 **"I don't believe they are in Camelot." Arthur said calmly, trying to make sure he didn't anger Uther.**

 **Uther glared at his son, a slightly manic gleam in his eye "Then extend the search to the villages!"**

 **"We've started." Arthur attempted to calm his father, "But I can't search the entire kingdom."**

 **"And I can't stand by and watch out people die." Uther replied darkly, leaving no room for an argument.**

 **Arthur bowed his head and left.**

"Sorry Arthur, I know that he is dead and that he is your Father but he was a terrible man." Merlin said, "Or at least he was towards you."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gwen in Morgana's chambers, Gwen was humming softly to herself as she gathered up Morgana's clothing.**

 **Merlin smiled softly at Gwen "How's your Father is he feeling better?"**

 **"Yeah it's incredible, it's a miracle." Gwen replied practically vibrating with happiness.**

 **"His skins clear, back to normal?" Merlin questioned.**

 **"Yes." Gwen nodded.**

"Subtle Merlin." Percival commented, "Once again, how did we never catch you or even notice things like this?" he gestured to 'past-Merlin'.

Merlin grinned and shrugged, "I don't know, the only people who ever noticed anything strange was Lancelot and although she didn't know the truth Gwen."

 **"Great!" Merlin beamed at her and turned to leave.**

 **Gwen paused for a second, "You don't seem surprised."**

 **"No. No." Merlin blushed slightly, starting to get flustered "It's a miracle."**

 **"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen pressed.**

 **"Er..." Merlin stalled, "Because your smiling?"**

"My boy...you were a terrible liar." Gaius shook his head with a fond smile.

 **"That's really weird." Gwen frowned, "Because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?"**

 **Merlin deadpanned "Yeah, alright." he held up his hands in surrender "I'll tell you, i'm psychic."**

 **Gwen let out a small giggle, "No you're not."**

"No you weren't." Gwen crossed her arms, "You had magic."

Merlin shot her a sheepish grin, "Close enough?"

 **"It's true."**

 **Gwen sighed, "Alright, what am I thinking?"**

 **Merlin looked her dead in the eye, "That i'm not psychic."**

 **Gwen giggled again, "You're strange. I..I don't mean that in a nasty way, you're just funny, I like it."**

"Awwh!" Gwaine let out a fake-squeal, "Gwen you were so cute and flustered. All because of that little crush."

"Gwaine." Arthur muttered as he clenched his fists, "That's my wife you're talking about."

 **"Erm.." Merlin looked unsure of how to respond to that "I'm pleased for you."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **Merlin frowned "What for?"**

 **"Don't know." Gwen shrugged, "Just for asking."**

 **Merlin gave her a soft smile, "I don't like seeing you upset." he paused and gestured to the door awkwardly "I..er...have to go."**

"..Sometimes it's painful to watch you two, you know that?" Gwaine muttered.

 **Merlin waved awkwardly and walked out of Morgana's chambers, leaving Gwen behind.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the forge, Tom was working in the forge whilst Arthur and the guards approached.**

 **"The story is you were sick." Arthur called out.**

 **Tom turned to face Arthur, "Not anymore!" he replied brightly.**

 **"Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air." Tom replied.**

 **"Then...what happened?" Arthur asked quietly, sharing a suspicious glance with the guard.**

 **"Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before." Tom gestured to himself.**

 **"That's remarkable." Arthur remarked, trying and failing to keep the skepticism from his tone "Was anybody with you when all this happened?"**

 **"Just my daughter, Gwen." Tom replied with a nonchalant shrug.**

 **Arthur gives Tom a nod of thanks before looking at the guard and gesturing towards Tom's house. Tom turns back to his work whilst the guards search his house.**

 **Arthur finds a glowing poultice under Tom's pillow and shows it to the guards, l** **etting out a weary sigh he headed back towards the castle.**

Gwen winced as she remembered what happened after this, Arthur and Gaius both shot her a sympathetic look whilst Merlin gave her a soft smile.

"Well this isn't going to go well." Percival frowned.

* * *

 **Gwen hums as she carries away a vase full of dead flowers.**

 **"Seize her." Arthur called out to the guards**

 **"No." Gwen cried out slightly, struggling against the guards.**

 **"Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." Arthur kept his tone cold and refused to meet her shocked gaze.**

 **Morgana entered with a soft smile on her face, she looked at the scene unfolding and took a protective step towards Gwen "Gwen?" She glared at Arthur.**

 **"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Gwen started to get more hysterical as she realized what was going on.**

 **"What are you doing?" Morgana called out to Arthur, confused by what was happening.**

 **"I found a magic poultice in her house." Arthur replied calmly.**

 **Morgana rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's ridiculous." her voice rising with her anger.**

 **"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?"**

 **"Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent." Morgana shouted, her expression gaining a stubborn edge.**

"Why didn't you believe her?" Elyan muttered angrily, "You know Gwen! She wouldn't do anything like that!"

Arthur gestured for Elyan to calm down "She was just a servant back then so I didn't really know her and I couldn't turn a blind eye." He paused for a second and gestured to Merlin "Even the nicest people can have magic Elyan."

 **"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!" Arthur yelled back, he walked out of the room with Gwen and the guards. Morgana watched them leave and scoffed at Arthur.**

"She did used to care." Gwen mumbled almost to herself, "It's a shame...that everything happened."

Merlin nodded sadly, "Yeah it is."

* * *

 **Arthur and the guards dragged Gwen along the corridor, she was trying to get out of their grip whilst calling out hysterically "No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!"**

 **Gwen turned her head and saw Merlin approaching her, "Merlin! Merlin, please help me! (to guards) Why won't you listen to me?!" Merlin started to walk towards Gwen when Gaius grabbed his arm and escorted him back into Gaius's chambers.**

 **"Please listen to me!" Gwen called out as they left.**

Gaius frowned and looked at Gwen, "I am truly sorry for that Gwen, but I had to stop him doing something stupid." He gave Gwen an apologetic smile before smacking Merlin on the head "Or at least try to stop the boy from doing something stupid."

"What can I say?" Merlin gave Gaius a teasing grin, "I'm amazing."

 **Once they were safely inside Gaius's chambers Gaius turned to Merlin and gave him a stern look "What have you done?"**

 **"What?" Merlin said trying to play innocent.**

 **"I warned you!" Gaius looked at Merlin and his anger** **disappeared** **"** **Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good."**

 **"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." Merlin replied.**

 **"Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?"**

 **"Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic." Merlin replied dramatically. He knew he was being childish but he had just wanted to save someone.**

 **"It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius muttered.**

 **"** **But she didn't!" Merlin yelled.**

 **Merlin paused for a second before rushing out of Gaius's chambers.**

 **"O** **h, and how are you going to prove that?!" Gaius muttered as Merlin stormed out.**

* * *

 **Arthur entered the Council chambers, Uthur as well as many guards and council members were gathered around. The guards followed behind Arthur and dragged a sobbing Gwen behind them.**

Arthur looked at Gwen and gave her a soft smile "Gwen. I am so sorry about that, I love you and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone."

 **"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen looked around at the people who had gathered, begging someone to believe her.**

 **The guards dropped her on the floor whilst Uthur eyed her with disgust.**

 **"Well done." Uthur briefly nodded at Arthur.**

Arthur let out a small scoff, "The only time he complimented me was when I brought some poor girl to him so he could kill her."

 **"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen protested hysterically.**

 **Morgana entered and glared daggers at her Father and Arthur**

 **"I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." Morgana challenged, her voice rising steadily.**

 **"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uthur questioned, his voice gaining a smug edge when Morgana didn't make a move to reply.**

 **"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen called out weakly.**

 **"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uthur ordered.**

 **"I can't!"**

 **"I will show you no mercy." Uthur threatened, his eyes sparkling with anger.**

Merlin scoffed quietly and glared at Uthur "As if you would have showed anyone with magic mercy." His voice was filled with hatred and the others all stiffened at Merlin's tone. It was still strange for them to see such a dark-side to the usually goofy, happy go-lucky Merlin they knew.

"Merlin, mate." Gwaine muttered softly, trying to calm his friend down.

Merlin snapped out of it at the sound of Gwaine's voice and flashed everyone his usual grin "Sorry.."

 **"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"**

 **"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..."**

"No one could force my Father's hand." Arthur shook his head at the image, he loved his Father and it pained him to be reminded of what his Father did.

 **"But I told you, I..." Gwen began before she was interrupted by Uthur's cold voice "** **It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."**

Elyan took a protective step towards Gwen and glared at Uthur.

 **"No." Gwen gasped.**

 **"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." He declared with mock-sorrow.**

 **"No! No!" Gwen cried out as she started to sob hysterically.**

 **"Take her away." He muttered coldly, ignoring Gwen's cries.**

 **The guards nodded at Uthur and roughly grabbed Gwen's arms and dragged her out of the room.**

 **"Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!" She cried as she was dragged away, Morgana watched as her friend was torn out of the room.**

 **As soon as everyone was out of the room Morgana turned towards Uthur, her voice rising with anger and her eyes sparkling dangerously "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress."**

 **"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." Uthur spoke to Morgana as if she was a small child and he was teaching her a lesson which only made her angrier.**

 **"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" She added the last part as an afterthought, she smirked when she saw Uthur's temper flare at the last part.**

"Ironic." Merlin mused, "The girl who cursed Uthur for being so cruel and hated him should be the one who would turn out just like him." He shook his head sadly, "She became the one thing she hated."

 **"You have no right!"**

 **"You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!" Morgana returned.**

 **"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!" Uthur yelled, his voice rising with Morgana's.**

 **"But you're sentencing the wrong person!"**

 **After watching their debate Arthur thought for a second before stepping forward "She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." he reasoned.**

"He's right." Merlin called out.

 **"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." He muttered.**

 **"Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart." Arthur tried to make his Father see reason.**

"I still don't." He gave her a soft smile.

 **"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."**

 **"I understand that." Arthur began to talk again but was cut off.**

 **"One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."**

"Like you." Gwaine muttered.

 **"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur tried to make his Father see sense.**

"That's why you're the 'Once and future King' you're just, kind and fair." Merlin gave Arthur a sincere smile "You want things to be just and fair and good. You're everything your Father wasn't; you show mercy where he would show hate, you show kindness to those he would show contempt." He paused for a second sounding embarrassed at the speech he was giving Arthur "It's why you are and are going to be one of the greatest kings the five kingdoms has ever known.

Arthur went red, unsure of how he was supposed to respond to that he just gave Merlin a thankful nod.

 **"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Uthur nodded thoughtfully.**

 **Morgana let out a frustrated groan and left the council chambers. Arthur started to pace around the chambers trying to work out how to make Uthur see sense.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers where Merlin was pacing around "I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."**

 **"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour."** **Gaius intoned wisely.**

"I bet that helped him Gaius." Gwaine muttered with a grin, "Kind of like that Dragon guy."

"Kilgharrah Gwaine." Merlin rolled his eyes, "He's called Kilgharrah."

"Merlin..." Gwaine gave Merlin an innocent grin that make everyone in the room suspicious "You know after this? Do you think I could meet him? Or maybe ride him...?"

"No." Merlin smirked, "That probably would not be a very good idea...but I have gotten to ride him before and it is amazing."

"Mean." Gwaine pouted

 **"I can see that now." Merlin muttered with an eye roll.**

 **"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius lectured.**

 **"I must see her." Merlin ran out of the room, not even acknowledging Gaius's lecture.**

* * *

 **Merlin headed down the stairs towards the dungeons, passing a weeping Morgana on his way.**

 **Merlin saw Gwen's cell and ran towards her "Gwen!"**

 **Gwen tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far, her eyes are red and puffy from crying "Thank you."**

 **"What for?" Merlin tried to hide the panic in his voice.**

 **"For coming to see me." She clarified with a weak smile.**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **"It's not your fault." Gwen shook her head and smiled.**

 **"Well..." Merlin winced.**

 **"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that." Gwen stammered nervously.**

"Even when you're about to be executed you can't hide your little wee crush." Gwaine watched the exchange with a grin, "Seriously though Gwen, you are probably feeling terrified and you're trying to reassure Merlin."

 **"Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen." Merlin tried to keep his voice even.**

 **"Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..." Gwen interrupted him, her voice taking on a sense of urgency.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Remember me." Her voice broke at the end.**

 **"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." Merlin promised, he rushed off without** **a goodbye and headed up the wrought iron stairway.**

* * *

 **Uthur is standing at the center of the council chambers as he addresses the council.**

 **"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps."**

 **"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." Gaius frowned.**

 **"But how?" Uthur questioned.**

 **"Well..." Uthur was interrupted as the doors burst open and Merlin ran into the council chambers.**

 **"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" He declared. "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"**

Everyone groaned "Merlin!" they all yelled in unison.

Merlin blushed and gave them all a sheepish grin "Yes?"

Gwaine gestured for everyone to shut up "Are you mad? Seriously?" he pointed to the memory and groaned "Do you have a deathwish?"

"What?" Merlin muttered "You would have had me let Gwen die for my mistakes?" he shot Arthur a smug smirk before continuing, "Besides the prat wouldn't let them kill me, he loves me too much."

 **Gaius stood up and gave Merlin a warning glance "Merlin! Are you mad?"**

 **"I cannot let her die for me." He inclined his head towards Uthur "I place myself at you're mercy."**

 **"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius tried to cover for him.**

 **"I do." Merlin muttered.**

 **Uthur watched Merlin for a few seconds before gesturing to the guards "Then arrest him."**

 **"Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." Arthur scoffed.**

"Yeah..." Gwaine grinned "No way at all...impossible...that would never happen." He muttered sarcastically.

"It's impossible." Merlin joined in, "Almost as impossible as Arthur growing ears and a tail...wait.." he trailed off and dodged the goblet that Arthur had thrown towards his head.

 **"Did you not hear him?" Uthur frowned.**

 **"Yes." Arthur muttered.**

 **"He admitted it."**

 **"He saved my life, remember." Arthur reminded him.**

 **"Why should he fabricate such a story."**

 **"As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease." Arthur said, sharing an uncertain look with Gaius.**

 **"Thanks for that by the way..." Merlin huffed, "Because of that Uthur spent the rest of his years thinking I had a mental disease."**

 **"Really?" Uthur asked, starting to believe the story.**

 **"He's in love." Arthur blurted out.**

 **"What?!" Merlin exclaimed, shooting Arthur an incredulous glance.**

 **"With Gwen." He continued, gratefull that Uthur seemed to be buying it.**

"Oh...how the tables have turned." Percival shook his head fondly.

 **Uthur paused and grinned.**

 **"I am not." Merlin protested, bewildered as to how no one believed him when he was mutually telling the truth.**

"I was actually being honest and no one believed me."

 **"Yes, you are." Arthur growled, trying to get Merlin to shut up.**

 **"No way!" Merlin protested.**

 **"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur reminded him.**

 **"I'm not in love with her." Merlin scoffed.**

 **Arthur put his arm around Merlin, his tone joking but Merlin could hear the hard edge to it "It's all right, You can admit it."**

 **"I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin yelled.**

 **"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uthur deadpanned.**

 **Arthur shot his father a worried glance before Uthur started to snicker, other council members joined in whilst Arthur let out a sigh of relief.**

 **"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur reassured his Father.**

Arthur groaned and turned red as the others started to snicker.

Merlin watched Arthur with a smug expression not even trying to hide the grin on his face, "There's no way i'm a what Arthur?" he gave Arthur a teasing smirk "I suppose you were right, i'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock.."

Gwaine grinned and let out a burst of laughter whilst Arthur looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers where Merlin was once again pacing the room "Arthur's the idiot."**

"You've got that right." Gwaine smirked.

 **"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius muttered.**

 **"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die." Merlin muttered.**

 **"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius declared, clearly frustrated.**

 **"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a sorcerer, he still couldn't see it." Merlin failed to hide his amusement at that fact.**

 **"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot."**

 **"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." Merlin muttered dramatically.**

"Well...I think maybe we can still do that." Arthur grinned "I'm imagining a whole new servants uniform."

 **"I don't think you'll find one big enough." Gaius shook his head fondly, "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius gestured to the bucket next to Merlin.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius and M** **erlin at the underground entrance to the water supply. Nimueh is watching them from her stone basin.**

 **"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." He pointed to the water, Merlin nodded and grabbed a bottle, scooping some of the water into it.**

 **Gaius watched him and when he seemed satisfied he nodded "Let's take it back and examine it."**

 **Suddenly the Anfac reared out of the water and Merlin and Gaius both jumped back, the creature sunk back into the water.**

 **"What the hell was that?" Merlin yelled, visibly shaken.**

"I agree!" Gwaine muttered, "What the bloody hell was that Merlin?"

"Anfac." Merlin replied, not explaining any further.

 **Gaius eyed the water warily and pulled Merlin's arm and guided the young-warlock out of the water supply.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to** **Gaius's chambers, Merlin was looking into a bucket of water whilst Gaius scanned through a book.**

 **"Here. It was an Afanc." Gaius pointed to a page in the book.**

 **"An...a what?" Merlin muttered clearly confused.**

 **"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius explained before hurrying towards his bookshelf and tried to find the right one.**

"So that witch...Nimueh?" Elyan frowned "She made it?"

"Yup." Merlin muttered.

 **"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then." Merlin groaned.**

 **"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius replied.**

 **Merlin looked out of the window and saw a pyre being built, an image of Gwen crying in the dungeons flashed in his mind. He frowned and closed his eyes before softly mumbling "Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the dragon cave, Merlin called out to the darkness "Hello?"**

 **Kilgharrah appeared "Hello." He flew down to the rock in front of the young warlock "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."**

 **"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc."**

 **"Yes, I suppose you do." The Dragon sounded almost amused.**

 **"Will you help me?" Merlin rolled his eyes.**

 **Trust the elements that are at your command.**

"And the prize for most unhelpful help goes to..." Gwaine muttered sarcastically "Kilgharrah!"

 **"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" Merlin questioned.**

 **"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."**

"What's with the coin business?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged "I don't know, it's just how he described you to me. We were both two halves of a coin."

 **"I- I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlin cried out, clearly frustrated.**

 **Kilgharrah flew off.**

 **"No! Please, help me!"**

 **Kilgharrah's voice rang out in the darkness "I have." his laugh echoed around the cave.**

 **"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." Merlin rolled his eyes and failed to hide the sarcasm in his voice.**

"I can't believe you did anything if that was how it helped you." Arthur muttered.

"That was the Great Dragon for you." Merlin muttered bitterly, "He never gave me a straight answer."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur and Uthur in the council chambers "Have you found anything more?"**

 **"I've tried. I can keep looking."**

 **Uthur shook his head "People are dying, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight."**

Arthur shook his head "He thought he was doing the right thing."

"He did." Merlin replied "But he tried to do the right thing the wrong way."

 **Arthur bowed his head and exited.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers where Merlin was frantically searching through some books.**

 **"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius questioned.**

 **"Looking for a book." He replied shortly.**

"Well duh!" Gwaine called out.

 **"You going to tell me which one?" Gaius asked patiently.**

 **"A book on elements." Merlin mumbled, still searching the shelves.**

 **"Elements?" Gaius waited for Merlin to elaborate further.**

 **"Yes. Which one would I find them in?" Merlin muttered.**

 **"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius mused.**

 **"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" Merlin frowned.**

 **"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements." Gaius explained.**

 **"What about the other two?" Merlin asked.**

 **"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" Gaius frowned, unsure of how Merlin had worked this out.**

 **"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Merlin mumbled unconvincingly.**

 **"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius asked.**

 **"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." He added the last part with a small smirk.**

 **"And who's the other side?"**

 **"I think that might be Arthur." Merlin mumbled, Gaius was about to say something else but Morgana burst into his chambers** **"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."**

 **"We're trying." Gaius mumbled.**

 **"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." She told them with a sincere smile.**

 **"We need Arthur." Merlin explained.**

 **"Arthur?" Morgana frowned.**

 **"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." He clarified.**

 **"Well, we must tell Uther." She called out.**

 **"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius explained.**

 **"So, what are we to do?"**

 **"W** **e need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Merlin reasoned.**

 **Morgana nodded "** **And that's why you need Arthur."**

 **"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King." Merlin mumbled.**

 **"Leave that to me." She smirked and exited the chambers, Merlin shrugged and accepted the keys to the water supply tunnels.  
**

* * *

 **Arthur entered his chambers and frowned when he saw Morgana waiting in them for him.**

 **"You alright? Sorry about all this" He gestured sheepishly to the mess "Merlin's not been in today."**

 **Morgana tutted softly "** **Poor Merlin."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much." She sighed wistfully.**

 **"No, I certainly can't imagine that either." He muttered dryly.**

 **Morgana smirked "** **That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."**

 **"Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." He shrugged.**

 **"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right." Morgana murmured, Arthur smirked at her obvious manipulation.**

Gwaine let out a low whistle "Well she was good."

 **"What do you want me to do?" Arthur questioned.**

* * *

 **Morgana and Arthur walked to the Square where Merlin met them. Arthur drew his sword as they opened the tunnel door and lit a torch before they entered the darkness.**

 **"You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Arthur muttered.**

"I'm always right!" Merlin declared dramatically.

 **A low growl comes from the water supply, Morgana jumped back and gasped at the noise.**

 **"You should stay here." Arthur eyed her warily.**

 **"I'm coming with you." She muttered stubbornly.**

 **"No."**

 **"Scared I'll show you up?" She retorted with a teasing smirk.**

 **"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Arthur reasoned.**

 **"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then."**

 **"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."**

 **"You could you...if you don't get out of my way." She threatened.**

 **Merlin watched the exchange with a grin, he was clearly amused. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes at Morgana's stubbornness.**

 **"How are we going to find it?" Morgana turned to Merlin.**

 **"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin muttered.**

 **Arthur spins around and puts a hand out towards Merlin and Morgana "Stop."**

 **"What?"**

 **Arthur shook his head, but it sounded like he was trying to reassure Merlin and Morgana "It's just a shadow."**

"Well done princess..." Gwaine mumbled with an eye roll.

 **As they keep moving the Anfac starts to creep out of the shadows behind them, after a few more seconds they make it to the water supply.**

 **"Spread out." Arthur called out and they all started to split up.**

 **A growl echoes around the cave and the Anfac swipes at Arthur from behind then disappears. Morgana rushes over to help him.**

"Saved by a girl...again." Gwaine sighed dramatically.

"Heh." Arthur muttered, "You're right, after all I was saved by Merlin wasn't I."

 **"What is it? Are you alright?" She asked him.**

 **"Yeah." He tried to reassure her.**

 **"Did you see it?" Merlin pressed.**

 **"Yes." He replied shortly.**

 **"What did it look like?" Merlin asked.**

 **"It-it's quick." He said, sounding anxious.**

 **The Afanc came up in front of Morgana, she screamed. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again.**

 **"Where is it?"**

 **"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin gestures to another part of the cave, they run towards there.**

 **The Afanc crept slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. it also swiped away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with his torch.**

The knights started to gather round, gaining a bit more interest as they watched the fight.

 **"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin called out.**

 **Arthur started to swing the torch around, aiming for the Anfac.**

 ** _"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan." Merlin's eyes flared gold as his spell blew the flames towards the Anfac incinerating it._**

"Go Merlin!" Gwaine cheered, "And that is why every kingdom needs a secret warlock."

* * *

 ** _Nimueh watches in her stone basin._**

 _ **"Merlin. Mah!" She yelled and splashed the water in anger.**_

"Well she isn't very happy." He pouted.

* * *

 **Uthur laughed with his advisors as he examined the parchments, "It's very good."**

 **"Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering." Gaius told him with a smile, everyone was clearly relieved at the news.**

 **"Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before." He frowned.**

 **"It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source." Gaius hands Uthur the cracked egg shell.**

 **"It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire." Gaius told him solemnly.**

 **"Will I never be rid of her?" Uthur sighed, sounding like a broken man.**

"So he knew it was his fault then?" Elyan muttered.

Gaius gestured for Elyan to calm down "He knew that Nimueh sought revenge for something he did, but he didn't know at the start that it was her."

 **"Sire." Gaius started to say but he was interrupted by Uthur "Leave me!"**

 **Everyone bowed their heads and exited, Uthur sat on the throne and ran a hand through his hair warily.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the dungeons: the guards opened Gwen's cell where Morgana, Tom and Merlin were waiting to greet her.**

 **Gwen ran towards her father and hugged him "Dad!"**

 **"Oh, my little child!"**

 **Gwen reached to grasp Morgana's hand "Thank you!"**

 **"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin." Morgana told her.**

 **"Really?" Gwen asked disbelievingly.**

"He's the real hero here."

 **Gwen mumbled looking at Merlin before whispering softly "I don't know what to say."**

 **"I didn't do anything." Merlin told her humbly.**

 **"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." Tom thanked Morgana and Merlin before he and Gwen turned to leave.**

 **They walked out of the dungeons, once they had left Morgana took a step closer to Merlin.**

 **"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me." She smiled at him reassuringly.**

"I thought you said she didn't know!" Arthur accused.

Merlin groaned "She didn't...just watch."

 **"What?" Merlin asked, clearly startled,** **"My secret?" Merlin gulped.**

 **Morgana rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."**

 **"You do?"**

 **"I saw it with my own eyes." She nodded.**

 **"You did?"**

 **"I understand why you don't anyone to know." Morgana told him sympathetically.**

 **"Well, obviously."**

 **"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"**

 **"Er...no. I- I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." Merlin stumbled over his words, but he was obviously relieved.**

 **"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman." She smirked.**

"Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed, "Gwen? What..."

"Morgana thought I had a crush on Gwen and that she had a crush on me." Merlin clarified.

"Well she was partly right." Gwaine muttered.

 **"Gwen?" Merlin frowned.**

 **Morgana put a finger to his lips "It's our secret." She smirked and left the dungeons.**

 **Merlin sighed.**

* * *

 **"This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Merlin questioned Gaius in his chambers.**

 **Gaius shook his head at his ward "Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."**

 **"Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am." He muttered bitterly.**

 **"One day, Merlin. One day." He reassured his ward.**

 **"One day what?"**

 **"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." Gaius gave Merlin a fond smile.**

"And that day has come." Arthur called out with a grin "You're even more of an idiot that I had thought."

 **"Thanks."**

 **Merlin and Gaius share a toast whilst Nimueh watches from her stone basin.**

 **"Merlin, you will pay for this." She vowed.**


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

**A/N -** Sorry this took me so long, my Grandmother was rushed to hospital so it's been hectic. Merry belated christmas :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I have sort of made up my mind about this. I will do season 1 and take a break to either just relax or maybe do a different fic. (And if there are episodes that are kind of pointless to do I will have Merlin do a summary of it and we just skip ahead to the next one). Then I will do season 2 as a sort of sequel/continuation of this and not sure if it would work but if there was an episode you wanted that wasn't part of s1/2 I would do it as a stand-alone sort of one-shot but part of this 'verse/series' Sorry if this A/N doesn't make any sense I typed it after I finished this chapter.

Also all credit to a guest named Reader who left a review who helped me come up with a solution to the problem (Thank you!)

HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Most people stayed up on new years eve watching fireworks...nope in a Skype call where two people are playing checkers and the other one is drunk and I'm writing fanfic.. xD)

* * *

 **Nimueh dropped a flower petal into the water, she watched Merlin in the water. With a slight scowl she pulled out the petal and placed it into a silver goblet.**

 **"Merlin." She hissed at the image.**

"Well mate, someone doesn't like you." Gwaine muttered glaring at Nimueh.

Merlin smirked "Thought you loved her Gwaine?"

Gwaine rolled his eyes "I'm a loyal lad, being a psychopath trying to murder my best friend is kind of a turn off." he gave Merlin a small grin "What can I say?"

* * *

 **The scene changed to the throne room, everyone was gathered inside Camelot knights and courtiers and Mercia's courtiers and knights alike.**

 **Uther bowed his head respectfully before going back to his full height "** **Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."**

 **Uther and Bayard grasped arms. both parties applauded the scene whilst Nimueh stared at Merlin. Merlin however was oblivious and kept his attention on Arthur.**

"Yeah." Arthur muttered "We're the oblivious ones, at least we didn't have some all powerful sorceress glaring at us and trying to kill us and not noticing."

"Well.." Merlin grinned "Morgana was glaring at you for months, Nimueh also and there was Sophia..." Merlin counted them on his fingers with a teasing smirk.

Arthur grumbled and glared at Merlin before throwing a goblet towards his head.

"Oi!" Merlin yelled as he ducked out of the way, "Rude."

* * *

 **The scene changes to one of the Castle's corridors, Merlin passes Gaius whilst carrying a heavy bag, he was clearly struggling.**

 **"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" Merlin muttered with a pout.**

 **Gaius sighed fondly "** **You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."**

 **"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Merlin complained.**

 **"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…a harder soul." Gaius told him unconvincingly.**

"C'mon Gaius...there's no way that's an actual proverb." Elyan called out.

Gaius shook his head and gave them all 'the eye-brow' "And how would you know that Elyan? Are you a philosopher? A poet perhaps?" he questioned dryly.

Elyan shook his head and stammered slightly "N-no." Which caused the other knights to snigger at the fact Elyan seemed to be afraid of Gaius.

"Well then."

 **"There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." Merlin whined.**

 **"No. I didn't."**

 **Nimueh watched the two from around a corner before stepping out and faking a fall into Merlin, hastily she started to pick up what she had dropped looking flustered and embarrassed "S-Sorry, sorry."**

 **"It's alright." Merlin flashed her his signature grin.**

 **"Excuse me." She mumbled apologetically.**

 **Merlin crouched down to her level and gave her a soft smile "** **Let me give you a hand with that." He helped her gather her things and they both stood up. Both looking equally embarrassed.**

"Look at him!" Gwaine grinned, "He's all red...Merlin's in... _love."_ He turned and clapped Gwen on the back "See! You're not the only one with a crush."

Arthur sent Gwaine a murderous look "Gwaine, get off my wife." Gwaine gave Arthur a knowing smile "Scared she'll realize what a prat you are sire and fall for a handsome...modest..gentle soul like me?"

"Gwaine." Arthur muttered through clenched teeth, "Get. off. her."

Gwaine shook his head and grinned "Whatever you say Princess." he winked at Gwen and turned his attention back to the scene.

 **"Hi. I'm Merlin." Merlin awkwardly introduced himself, reaching out to shake her hand.**

 **She shook his head and smiled "Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour."**

 **"Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running." Merlin made himself stand straighter and took on a expression that they assumed was meant to be serious.**

 **Nimueh nodded at him "** **Thank you, Merlin."**

 **"Hmm?" Merlin looked down at his hands and realized he had her things, blushing he handed the pillow he had picked up for her back over to her.**

 **"O** **h, right. Yeah. Er, no problem." He muttered, clearly embarrassed.**

"Real smooth Merlin." Arthur called out with a grin, "You're about as good with the ladies as Gwaine!"

"Excuse me!" Gwaine scoffed, "The ladies love me."

 **"It was nice meeting you." Nimueh smiled and walked away, Merlin watched her with a longing expression as she walked away.**

 **"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius laughed.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Nimueh walking towards Bayard's quarters.**

"Well she's obviously up to something." Gwaine muttered earning himself a 'well duh' look from the Knights.

 **Nimueh's eyes flashed gold "A** **lysan duru ronne."**

 **The door opened and Nimueh entered. She checked that she wasn't being watched and opened an intricate wooden box with two silver goblets inside.  
**

 **She smirked and pulled out another goblet, identical to the one's in the box she switched her enchanted one for one of Bayard's and left his chambers.**

"Smart." Merlin muttered, when everyone looked at him as if he was crazy he rolled his eyes and explained "If you want to go un-noticed during you're 'take down Camelot' plan then pretend to be a servant, no one pays us much attention and you can basically go everywhere."

"She tried to kill you." Percival dragged out the words for emphasis, confused as to how Merlin was complimenting his 'would be' murderer.

"And she failed." Merlin grinned, "So don't worry about it."

* * *

 **Merlin was putting out Arthur's clothes for the feast, he started gagging and retching at the stench. He turned to Arthur with a disgusted expression** " **When's the last time these were cleaned?"**

"Such a girl Merlin." Arthur smirked.

 **Arthur frowned and paused to think "** **Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane."**

 **Merlin rolled his eyes "** **Did it end in a food fight?" he joked.**

 **"Don't all feasts?" Arthur replied with a small frown unaware that Merlin was joking.**

"Seriously?" Elyan called out, "Thought you Nobles were meant to be all dignified."

Arthur shrugged "Drunk Knights and drunk lords don't exactly care about being dignified."

 **Merlin grinned and let out a dramatic sigh "** **I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."**

 **"** **Not tonight they won't be." Arthur replied.**

 **"I** **'m gonna be at the banquet?"**

" **Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"** **Arthur clarified, before smirking as he reached for Merlin's robes.**

 **Merlin frowned and gestured to his usual attire "** **Won't this do?"**

 **Arthur grinned "** **No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur held up the red monstrosity for Merlin to see**

 **"You can't be serious." Merlin deadpanned.**

* * *

 **The Knights from both Kingdoms along with various servants and courtiers were gathered in the great hall, Bayard signed the treaty and the hall erupted into applause.**

 **Gwen and Merlin were standing off to the side, Gwen looked at Merlin's attire and tried to stop herself from laughing "Nice hat."**

 **Merlin looked at her for a couple of seconds before muttering "Thanks."**

 **Merlin caught Nimueh's eye and when he realized what he was wearing he blushed and took off the hat. Gwen noticed his gaze and eyed up Nimueh.**

 **Gwen pouted and sighed "** **She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."**

 **"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." Merlin replied gushingly.**

"It's cute seeing Merlin all swoony...all in love...so cute." Gwaine grinned.

 **Gwen raised her eyebrow at Merlin "Mmm."**

"Someone's jealous..." Elyan teased his sister.

"I wasn't." Gwen protested weakly, "Not really."

 **Uthur finished signing the treaty and the hall errupted into applause, Gwen gave Merlin a small smile and moved away to start serving people as the feast began.** **Wine was split and the Knights chattered merrily.**

 **Bayard stood up and filled the hall with his loud, booming voice "** **People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."**

 **A serving girl hurried forwards and handed Bayard an wooden chest containing the goblets.**

 **"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."**

 **Nimueh approached Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice, "** **Merlin, I need to speak to you."**

"She's good." Leon muttered.

 **"The wounds we received in battle…" Bayard continued his speech but Merlin wasn't listening.**

 **Merlin frowned "What is it?"**

 **Nimueh looked around and shook her head, "Not here, please." she said with fake-urgency "I don't know who else to tell."**

 **Merlin nodded and left with Nimueh, Gaius watched them leave with a small frown.**

"It's a good thing you noticed." Merlin noted.

Gaius shook his head "Although we never caught her."

 **"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war." The crowd applauded his speech.**

* * *

 **Nimueh and Merlin talked in the corridor outside the banquet hall** " **It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised…" she trailed off looking anxious.**

 **"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." Merlin tried to calm her down.**

 **Nimueh took a deep breath "** **Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…"**

 **Merlin frowned "** **So, what are you trying to say?"**

 **"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."**

"I doubt that." Merlin scoffed watching her trick him, "It's strange, now it's obvious she was lying but back then I believed her."

 **Merlin grabbed her hand and spoke reassuringly "** **I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw."**

 **"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself." She replied.**

 **Merlin pressed "** **Cara…Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"**

 **"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."**

 **"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlin questioned.**

 **"I saw him putting something in it." She hesitated.**

 **"What?"**

 **Nimueh shook her head, "** **I shouldn't! He'll kill me!"**

 **"Please, tell me! Was it poison?"**

 **Nimueh nodded slowly reluctant to actually say it out-loud. Merlin ran back to the Hall, trying to work out how to save Arthur, Nimueh watched him leave with a smug expression.**

* * *

 **Bayard grabbed his own goblet and raised it towards Uthur "** **And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uthur."**

 **Everyone stood up to toast, all watching the two royals carefully.**

 **Bayard inclined his head towards each royal in turn, "Arthur."**

 **Arthur raised the goblet he had been given, unaware of the poison within it.**

 **Bayard smirked "The Lady Morgana." she nodded and returned the smile, raising her goblet.**

 **Arthur started to look impatient, Bayard nodded at Uthur "To the people of Camelot."**

 **Everyone starts to drink but are interupted by Uthur "And to the fallen warriors on both sides." he and Bayard nod at eachother and everyone starts to drink from their goblets.**

 **Merlin ran into the Hall, and ran straight towards Arthur "Stop!** **It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" he grabbed Arthur's goblet.**

 **Uthur scowled at Merlin "What?"**

 **"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur gave Merlin a warning glare.**

"See! You really do care princess!" Gwaine called out.

"No!" Arthur scoffed, "I just didn't want him to ruin the feast."

"Sure...And I'm sober." Gwaine replied with a teasing smirk.

 **"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin told Arthur.**

 **Bayard glared at Merlin and practically jumped out of his seat "This is an outrage!"**

 **Bayard and his men draw their swords, ready to defend their King. The Knights of Camelot do the same.**

 **Uthur growled "Order your men to put down their swords." The guards rush in to Uthur's aid, "You are outnumbered."**

 **"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"**

 **Uthur turned towards Merlin "** **On what grounds do you base this accusation?"**

"On the grounds that a magical servant manipulated me..." Merlin mumbled to himself.

Gwaine smirked "On the grounds that you sir are a dou-" he was cut off by a warning glare from Arthur.

 **Arthur frowned "** **I'll handle this." he headed around the table and stood in front of Merlin "** **Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?" he muttered, hoping Merlin would play along.**

 **Arthur grabbed the goblet from Merlin.**

 **Uthur ignored Arthur "** **Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now."**

 **"He was seen lacing it."**

 **Uthur frowned "** **By whom?"**

 **"I can't say." He muttered.**

 **Bayard shook his head at Uthur, growing impatient "** **I won't listen to this anymore."**

 **"Pass me the goblet." Uthur commanded, Arthur handed him the goblet.**

 **Uthur debated for a couple of seconds before turning towards Bayard "** **If you're telling the truth…"**

 **"I am."**

"Just checking." Elyan called out, "Bayard was innocent right?"

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, of course I didn't know that at the time but yes, Nimueh framed him."

 **"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uthur challenged, raising his eyebrows.**

 **Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet.**

 **"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He said darkly.**

 **Bayard snorted.**

 **Uther held the goblet up to Merlin "** **He'll drink it."**

 **"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur protested.**

"So you did care?" Merlin grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, "Yes Merlin..I do care about you, you're my best friend and you were my first true friend, you have saved my life on many occasions and I couldn't bare to live without you."

Merlin frowned "Really?"

"No, of course not you idiot." Arthur muttered.

 **Uthur shrugged, "** **Then we'll know he was telling the truth."**

 **"And what if he lives?" Bayard called out.**

 **Uthur bowed his head respectfully, "** **Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."**

"It's scary...how calm he was...I was there but still." Gwen mumbled.

 **Gaius came to Merlin's defense, "** **Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"**

 **"Then you should've schooled him better." Uthur snarled.**

 **Arthur started to get flustered "** **Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."**

 **Merlin gave Arthur a small smile and reassured him "** **No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright."**

Percival chuckled "Here you are about to potentially die, and you're reassuring Arthur."

 **Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then he drank from the goblet as Nimueh watched with a small smile. Gwen took a few steps forward towards Merlin in her anxiety.**

 **"It's fine." He murmured.**

 **Uthur rolled his eyes and gave Bayard an apologetic glance "** **He's all yours."**

 **Gwen sighed in relief, but Merlin started to grab at his throat clearly uncomfortable, after a couple more seconds he started to choke and he fell to the ground.**

 **"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uthur yelled.**

 **Arthur crouched over Merlin. Nimueh grinned and snuck out of the hall. Gaius and Gwen crouched over Merlin.**

 **Gaius tapped Merlin's cheek, trying to wake him up "** **Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my** c **hambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."**

 **Arthur nodded and picked up Merlin, Gwen grabbed the goblet and followed Arthur and Gaius.**

Arthur grinned "Merlin...you need to eat more...you were as light as a twig."

"Sorry _sire,_ at least I don't have extra holes in my belt." Merlin grinned.

* * *

 **Arthur ran into Gaius's chambers, with Merlin in his arms. Gwen and Gaius were close behind him,** **"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel."**

The Knights all looked at 'past-Merlin' with a mixture between sympathy and sadness, it was always hard to see a friend in pain but it seemed worse for it to be Merlin.

Merlin noticed their expressions and grinned "It's alright! I survived!"

 **"Is he gonna be alright?" Arthur questioned anxiously as he laid Merlin down on the table.**

 **Gaius touched Merlin's brow "He's burning up."**

 **"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asked, clearly upset.**

 **Gaius sighed "** **I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gwen handed him the goblet.**

"Don't be too optimistic..." Gwaine muttered.

"I do not think it is wise nor kind to give people false hope Gwaine." Gaius replied.

 **Gaius inspected the goblet and frowned, "** **Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius replied as he pulled it out.**

 **Gwen called out nervously, "His brow's on fire." She grabbed a rag and soaked it in some water and started to tend to him, dabbing at his brow.**

 **"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius instructed, he hurried over to his bookshelf and pulled out a large book, "** **Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."**

Merlin rolled his eyes "It's always somewhere dangerous...or impossible to find..or guarded...why can't for once it just be somewhere simple...like the tavern, or with some farmer named Bob...or..."

Gwaine interrupted him and raised his eyebrows "A farmer named Bob?"

Merlin shrugged, "Sorry it would just be nice if these 'quests' weren't so...hard." he replied with an exasperated sigh.

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back "That's why they are quests Merlin, for someone who is meant to be a hero you really" Arthur paused trying to find the right way to phrase it "You really aren't the adventurous type."

 **"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur muttered.**

 **"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius explained.**

 **"Sounds like fun." Arthur sighed and stood up.**

 **Gaius looked at Arthur with a knowing expression, "** **Arthur, it's too dangerous."**

 **Arthur looked at Merlin "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"**

 **Gaius replied reluctantly "** **The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Morgana's chambers, Gwen entered looking flustered "** **My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you."**

 **Morgana gave Gwen a soft smile "Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?"**

 **"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine."**

 **"Then he'll be fine." Morgana reassured.**

"It's nice...seeing the old her." Gwen mumbled.

Elyan frowned "The Morgana we saw in the caves...she is nothing like who she used to be."

 **Gwen sighed, clearly worried.**

 **Morgana noticed Gwen's anxiety "You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go."**

 **Gwen curtsied and gave Morgana a grateful smile "Thank you."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur walking with Uthur in the corridors, Arthur was dressed in chainmail.**

 **Uthur scowled "** **What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?"**

 **"I won't fail, no matter what you think."**

 **"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."**

 **"** **Oh, because his life's worthless?" he challenged.**

 **"No, because it's worth less than yours." Uthur replied.**

 **"I can save him. Let me take some men-" Arthur protested but he was cut off by Uthur "No."**

 **"We'll find the antidote and bring it back." He reasoned.**

 **Uthur muttered "No."**

 **"Why not?!" He yelled.**

 **"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." Uthur growled.**

 **Arthur frowned "** **It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote…"**

 **Uthur scoffed "** **Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so."**

 **Arthur's voice took on a more pleading edge "** **Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."**

 **Uthur growled "** **Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to."**

 **Arthur shook his head "** **I can't accept that."**

"That's why you're the once and future king Arthur, it could have been anyone but it was you. You put you're subjects before yourself, even when you were a total prat there was still that good-ness in you, you were willing to risk you're life to save a servant." Merlin shrugged, almost embarrassed at his speech "It's why I believe in you and it's why so many others do."

 **"You're not going." Uthur replied.**

 **Arthur refused to back down "** **You can't stop me."**

 **"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur's chambers, Arthur stormed in, tossed his sword onto the table, and leaned over the fireplace. Morgana entered.**

 **Morgana smirked "** **Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment."**

"Never thought I'd say this..." Gwaine frowned "But I think I would have liked Morgana...the old her I mean."

 **Arthur smiled apologetically "** **Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."**

 **Morgana shrugged "** **Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle.**

 **"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."**

 **She grinned "** **Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"**

 **Arthur frowned disapprovingly "** **Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."**

 **"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther." She snapped.**

 **Arthur sighed "** **If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."**

 **"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences." She crossed her arms over her chest.**

Leon nodded, "I see where she is going with this."

 **"You think I should go?"**

 **Morgana shrugged "** **It doesn't matter what I think."**

 **"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." He muttered, echoing Uthur's words.**

 **Morgana raised her eyebrows "And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?"**

 **She grabbed his sword and offered it to him "** **Or one who does what his father tells him to?"**

Gwaine let out a low whistle "She's good."

* * *

 **[15:59, EXT. KING'S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE – NIGHT] [Arthur rides across the drawbridge.]**

 **The scene changed to later that night, the palace guards were stationed outside the drawbridge.**

 **One of the guards noticed a figure riding towards them "Halt!"**

 **Arthur rode past the guards and out of Camelot. Nimueh watched from her stone basin.**

"It's kind of...creepy." Gwaine said, "That she was just watching everything like that."

Merlin paused and grinned "I agree, it's creepy but that doesn't change anything...It's easy enough to do and I could go ahead and watch you lot without you noticing."

"That's really not very reassuring Merlin." Elyan muttered.

* * *

 **The next morning Gwen, Gaius and an uncouncious Merlin were in the Physicians chambers, Gwen was tending to Merlin whilst Gaius worked on the remedy.**

 **Gwen felt Merlin's brow and frowned, "** **He's getting hotter."**

 **"Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf." Merlin murmured.**

"You are lucky I don't speak druid." Gwen muttered with her arms crossed.

Merlin smirked "I agree."

 **Gwen looked to Gaius, clearly confused "** **What language is that?"**

 **"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own." Gaius explained, thankful Gwen believed his excuse, he checked Merlin's pulse "His pulse is weaker." Gaius continued to examin Merlin and he found a large circular rash on Merlin's arm.**

 **Gwen gasped "What is it?" she eyed the rash with fear.**

 **"That can't be right." Gaius shook his head and re-examined the rash, he turned to meet Gwen's gaze and muttered "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."**

 **Gwen bit her lipi anxiously "** **What does that mean?"**

 **Gaius turned and checked his book with his magnifying glass, "** **It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."**

 **Gwen frowned "** **You said he had four days."**

 **"Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation." Gaius let out a heavy sigh.**

 **"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer."**

 **Gaius replied with a grave expression "** **No, he isn't."**

 **"Then who did this?" Gwen questioned.**

 **Gaius started to mutter to himself, "** **It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…"**

 **"Unless what?" Gwen pressed, deciding to ignore his ramblings.**

 **Gaius spun around quickly "** **What happened to that girl?"**

 **"Which girl?"**

 **"** **Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside." Gaius reminded her.**

 **Gwen nodded "** **She had dark hair." then as an afterthought she added "** **Very beautiful." Failing to hide the hint of envy she felt for the girl.**

 **"** **Find her. Quickly." Gaius ordered.**

 **Merlin started to mutter again "** **Arthur… swa…"**

"Why did you say my name?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't really remember, you know fever and all, but I think my magic was allowing me to sort of...watch? You. And as we are 'connected' by destiny, it told me you were in danger." Merlin explained, looking at Gaius as he spoke in case he was wrong.

* * *

 **Gwen hurried down to the dungeons, after the more recent events she hated coming down here unable to ignore the pang of sympathy she felt for some of the people locked in the cells. She knew what it was like and if she never saw the inside of a cell again it would be too soon.**

 **She checked each cell that contained Bayard's servants and was unable to find Nimueh amongst them.**

"She had already fled." Gwen mumbled.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Morgana and Uthur in Morgana's chambers, Uthur was pacing the room with an anxious and angry expression whilst Morgana watched him with an amused smirk.**

 **"** **I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!" Uthur yelled.**

 **Morgana rolled her eyes "** **I'd say it worked like a charm, too." she replied sarcastically.**

Gwaine chuckled and turned to Arthur "It's a shame she turned...cuckoo mate...she looks like she would have been fun to have around."

Merlin felt a pang of guilt at that, he still blamed himself partly for Morgana's fall to the darkness.

 **Uthur turned his harsh gaze onto Morgana, clearly not in the mood "** **Not another word!"**

 **Morgana ignored Uthur and replied with a teasing smile "** **My lips are sealed."**

 **Uthur ignored her and muttered "** **I should've put him under lock and key."**

 **"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you." She muttered.**

 **Uthur's temper flared "** **Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!"**

Arthur shook his head as he watched the scene unfold, "Uthur was a great King, but he wasn't a good Father, he wanted a soldier who would blindly follow orders...not a son."

"Sorry mate." Gwaine replied, he pat Arthur on the back and gave him a sympathetic smile "My Father...well I never knew him that well...he died when I was young...but..from what I can remember he was like Uthur...we've all had pretty rubbish Father's mate."

Merlin frowned at this but decided to keep quiet.

 **"** **No. Of course you won't." Morgana muttered sarcastically as she sat down at her desk and moved to write.**

 **"** **You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana…don't lie to me."**

 **Seeing no point to lie she replied "** **Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself."**

 **Uthur shook his head "** **He's just a boy."**

 **"** **Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up." She replied with a raised eyebrow.** **"**

 **Uthur frowned "** **Even if it means letting him go to his death?"**

* * *

 **Arthur rode through the mountains, Nimueh watched him from her stone basin, once he was near the caves she smirked and put her plan into action.**

 **She pulled up her hood and left the cave.**

Realization dawned on Arthur "So Nimueh...was the girl in the caves...the one who left me to die!"

Merlin nodded.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physican's chambers, Merlin was stirring restlessly whilst Gaius inspected his rash. Gwen entered the room, returning from her search of the dungeons.**

 **Gaius sighed** " **Let me guess, she wasn't there."**

 **"** **No one has seen her since the banquet." Gwen frowned and asked "** **Who is she?"**

 **Gaius obviously reluctant to tell Gwen the truth,** **gave her** **a cryptic answer** **"** **Not who she claims to be."**

 **"** **But you know, don't you?" Gwen pressed.**

 **Gaius frowned "** **Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway." he replied, once again avoiding the truth.**

"That was really frustrating Gaius." Gwen muttered, "Sorry...I don't want to be rude but it was."

 **Gwen was growing tired of Gaius's cryptic answers "** **Then who is she?"**

"Now you understand how I feel whenever I go to Kilgharrah."

 **Gaius reluctantly replied "** **A powerful sorceress."**

 **"** **Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her."**

 **Gaius let out a humou** **rless chuckle "** **No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though." Then he muttered "Oh no."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **Gaius's eyes went wide as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him "** **She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap**

 **Merlin started to toss and turn restlessly, mumbling "** **Arthur. Arthur**

* * *

 **Arthur led his horse through the forest, he frowned when he heard a noise and headed towards the source. Nimueh was sat on a log crying and apparently covered in bruises.**

 **"Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur asked gently, hoping not to scare the already 'distressed' girl.**

 **The Cockatrice had been hiding in the bushes whilst Arthur approached, it let out a roar and got ready to attack Arthur.**

"What...is that?" Leon asked, turning to Merlin expectantly.

Merlin shrugged and turned to Gaius who shook his head at the young warlock "Merlin, sometimes you're lack of knowledge astounds me." The Knights sniggered whilst Merlin just looked embarrassed.

Gaius sighed and explained,"It's a Cockatrice, a vicious lizard like creature that guards the forests of Balor, a single drop of it's poison means certain death and it is said that a Cockatrice's stare can turn people to stone and that a weasel is the only creature immune to its powers. It is also thought that a Cockatrice would die instantly if it heard a rooster crow, and according to legend, having a Cockatrice look itself in a mirror is one of the few sure-fire ways to kill it. The Cockatrice is also able to fly with the set of wings on its back and like the head of Medusa, the Cockatrice's powers of were thought still active after death."

Gwaine's eyes were wide, "...Wow...well as you're not dead I guess you survived and killed it all on you're own.." he turned to Arthur and gave him a small thumbs up "Nice one mate."

 **"Stay back." Arthur told Nimueh, he drew his sword and eyed up the beast.**

 **Nimueh smiled to herself as Arthur got ready to face the beast. The Cockatrice lunged, and Arthur rolled under it as it jumped, then threw his sword, surprising both the beast and Nimueh, killing it.**

The Knights who had been watching the fight with excitement let out a cheer as Arthur killed the Cockatrice, Gwaine and Elyan both clapped him on the back whilst Leon and Percival nodded at him.

Gwen watched the fight nervously, she hated watching Arthur whenever he was in danger as she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him.

"Seriously though...she smiled? They don't try very hard to hide the whole 'I want to kill you' thing do they?" Gwaine muttered and shook his head at the image of Nimueh.

 **Nimueh grimaced. Arthur looked at her with a concerned expression, hoping that she was okay and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.**

"She's a good actress." Percival said in his usual quiet tone.

 **Arthur raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat, when she relaxed slightly he approached her "** **It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" Arthur pointed to her bruises.**

 **Nimueh took on a more frightened expression "** **My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."**

 **"** **I won't. I'm not going to." Arthur reassured her.**

 **Nimueh looked hopeful for a second "** **You can take me away from here?"**

 **"** **Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur turned towards the cave mouth.**

 **"** **Why have you come to the caves?" Nimueh questioned.**

 **"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." Arthur replied.**

 **Nimueh hesitated before speaking "** **What is it? I know this place; I could help you."**

"Not suspicious at all..." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

 **"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."**

 **Nimueh spoke up again, sounding more confident "** **The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you."**

 **Arthur nodded and picked up a torch, he and Nimueh entered the caves.**

"Well this is going to end well..." Gwaine muttered.

* * *

 **The scene changed back to the Physician's chambers, Merlin was lying on the bed muttering to himself whilst Gwen watched him with a worried expression as she tried to cool him down.**

 **"Arthur, it…it's a trap. It's a trap."**

 **Gwen frowned and turned to Gaius "** **His fever's getting worse, isn't it?"**

 **"The poison's setting in." Gaius solemnly told her, although he didn't want to admit defeat.**

"Could I have died?" Merlin questioned turning to Gaius.

Gaius frowned "Probably."

Arthur turned to Merlin and scoffed "What kind of a question is that Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged and paused for a second, "Emrys means Immortal...soo..."

Everyone turned to look at Gaius looking a mixture of concerned, envious and sad the latter mainly being Gwen.

Leon spoke up first "Merlin's immortal?"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look before Gaius let out a heavy sigh "For his sake I hope not."

"Why? Being Immortal would surely be a gift?" Leon questioned.

"No. It wouldn't be." Gaius snapped, surprising the group "Imagine watching everyone you love die, knowing that whoever you meet will leave you, imagine being in love and knowing you'll loose them, if you have children you will out-live them, it isn't a gift Leon. It's the worst curse imaginable, you're doomed to be alone."

Merlin looked at the ground and frowned, seeming to be in deep thought.

 **"ft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." Merlin chanted.**

 **Gaius eyed the boy nervously, "Shh..." He turned to Gwen "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?"**

 **Gwen nodded "** **Yes, of course." she hurried off to find the herb.**

 **Gaius watched Merlin "** **Merlin, you must fight it."**

* * *

 **Nimueh and Arthur turned a corner in the caves and came to a ledge, Nimueh pointed to a crack in the wall opposite the ledge, there was a large gap with a long drop between them and the flower.**

 **"There they are."**

 **Arthur stepped protectively in front of Nimueh and looked down at the drop "** **Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."**

 **Nimueh smirked and stared to chant "** **Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." The cave began to shake.**

 **Nimueh continued to chant "** **Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan…"**

 **"What are you doing?!" Arthur yelled, clearly shocked.**

"She's baking you a cake." Gwaine muttered, "Arthur you hated magic back then, surely you knew that whatever she was doing was probably bad and should have attacked or ran."

 **Nimueh finished her chant** **"…hiersumie me."**

 **Arthur dropped his torch as the rocks fell out beneath him. he jumped** **for the opposite ledge and caught onto it with his hand.**

 **Nimueh tutted "** **I expected so much more."**

 **"** **Who are you?!"**

 **Nimueh smirked "** **The last face you'll ever see."**

 **A giant** **spider came out of the darkness.**

 **"** **It seems we have a visitor." She smiled and gestured to their 'visitor.'**

 **Arthur edged away from the spider and drew his sword, after a couple of attempts he managed to stab and kill the spider whilst dangling from the ledge.**

"Well done." Gaius nodded at Arthur whilst the others echoed his congratulations.

 **Nimueh gave Arthur an approving nod "** **Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."**

Arthur turned to Merlin and Gaius "What did she mean by that?"

Merlin looked uncomfortable "Exactly what she said, you're not meant to die by Nimueh's hand, she can't directly kill you. The High Priestesses believe in destiny and following prophecy so she couldn't directly kill you."

"But she could cause my death?" Arthur frowned.

Merlin nodded.

 **Nimieh left Arthur in the cave, she took the torch with her so she left him alone in the dark.**

 **Arthur yelled into the darkness "** **Who are you?!"**

* * *

 **The scene switches back to the Physician's chambers, Merlin is muttering to himself again and Gaius is tending to him "** **Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."**

 **Gaius noticed something glowing "Merlin." he cursed and pulled down the blanket revealling a small ball of glowing light in Merlin's palm.**

 **Gaius shook his head and looked at Merlin "** **What are you doing?"**

Gwen frowned, "If I came in..."

"You would have found out everything." Merlin finished.

"I-I wouldn't have told anyone." Gwen replied.

Merlin just looked at the ground and didn't reply.

* * *

 **Arthur noticed the light in the cave and glared, his anger rising "** **Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" The light floated above Arthur and it allowed him to see what he was doing and pull himself onto the ledge, the light moved higher as Arthur did and Arthur noticed the flower on the wall.**

* * *

 **Merlin started to grow more agitated "Leave them Arthur." he watched from his coma as the spiders screeched and crawled towards Arthur "Go. Save yourself, follow the light."**

 **"Why did you want me to leave them?" Arthur questioned, looking shocked.**

 **Merlin mumbled nervously "I didn't want you to die because of me, you were the prince and I-"**

Gwaine opened his mouth to comfort his friend but Arthur beat him to it "And you are worth just as much as me, probably more. You are loyal and brave despite the fact you're an idiot, you sacrifice yourself for me and put pretty much everyone before yourself. So you need to realize that."

 **Arthur climbed to the flower and grabbed it and placed it into a pouch on his belt, more spiders kept coming and Arthur started to race to the top of the cave.**

* * *

 **Merlin still grew agitated "** **Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb."**

 **Arthur made it to the top of the cave and once he was out safely Merlin relaxed and the light disappeared out of his hand.**

* * *

 **The guards were on the battlements and they spotted Arthur returning, one of them called out to the guards below "** **Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!"**

 **Arthur rode up to the drawbridge but wasn't allowed past, "What are you doing!"**

 **The guard gave Arthur an apologetic shrug "** **I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King."**

"So he really did arrest you?" Gwaine asked, he glared at the image of the guards and turned back to Arthur "Sorry mate."

* * *

 **The scene changed to the dungeons, Arthur was in a cell and Uthur walked in.**

 **Arthur glared at his Father whilst Uthur gave him a distasteful glance "You disobeyed me." he commented coldly.**

 **"** **Of course I did, a man's life is at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did."**

 **Uthur watched Arthur thoughtfully, "** **Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant."**

 **Arthur paused before answering passionately "** **He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."**

 **Uthur scowled "** **Of course it was."**

 **Arthur pulled out the flower and gave Uthur a pleading look "** **Gaius knows what to do with it."**

 **Uthur took the flower from Arthur.**

"This won't end well." Percival commented dryly.

 **"** **Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Arthur begged.**

 **Uthur glared at his son and crushed the flower.**

 **Arthur lunged forwards and cried out "** **NO!"**

 **"** **You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant." Uthur replied coldly.**

 **Uthur dropped the flower and walked out of the chambers, Arthur tried to reach the flower but it was out of his grasp.**

"So how did you get it?" Elyan questioned.

Arthur gave Gwen a small smile before turning back to Elyan "Wait and see."

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physcian's chambers, Gaius eyed Merlin nervously "He hasn't got much longer, has Arthur got the flower?" he asked Gwen as she walked back into the chambers.**

 **Gwen sighed and bit her lip "I don't know, Uthur won't allow anyone to see him." she let out a distressed noise "Is there nothing we can do to help?"**

 **Gaius shook his head "Only the leaf of the Morteas flower can save him now."**

 **"And we have to find out if Arthur has it." Gwen paused, "I could sneak into the dungeon's."**

 **Gaius frowned "That would be very dangerous." he replied, but he didn't say no.**

 **Gwen looked at Merlin, looking slightly conflicted she turned to Gaius and her voice took on a more sure edge "I've got to Merlin will die if I don't."**

 **Merlin started to struggle to breath, Gaius hurried over to him and called over his shoulder "Be careful."**

* * *

 **Gwen walked down the wrought iron stairway, carrying a small tray of food. She nodded to the guard and gestured to the tray "Food for the prisoner."**

 **The guard unlocked the door for her, Arthur looked up and tried to hide his relief when he noticed it was Gwen and pointed towards where the flower was "Set it down over there."**

 **Arthur got up and headed to the table "Thank you." Gwen turned to leave but Arthur called out "Wait a minute."**

 **He placed the tray back down and walked back to where he had been sitting before, "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting, the state it's in." He gave Gwen a intense look, hoping she understood "I'm not sure it's fit for anyone."**

 **Gwen went back to pick up the plate and smiled when she saw the flower hidden between the bread, she left the cell.**

 **"You. Wait!" The guard called out.**

"Uh-Oh." Gwaine muttered.

 **Gwen stopped and turned around as the guard approached her, he scanned the plate and grabbed a slice of bread. He grinned at Gwen "Waste not, want not eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness.**

 **Gwen turned to leave just as another serving girl came down the steps with a plate and a cup, she bowed her head at the guard "Food for Prince Arthur."**

 **The guard frowned and turned to Gwen "Stay where you are!"**

 **Gwen dropped the plate, making sure she had the flower, and dashed up the stairs.**

Arthur turned to Gwen and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you almost got caught."

"Arthur, it's fine, everything turned out okay." Gwen replied.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers, Gaius was still with Merlin when Gwen rushed in.**

 **She looked at Merlin anxiously, "How is he?"**

 **Gaius didn't reply, "Have you got the Mortaeus?"**

 **"Here." Gwen handed Gaius the flower.**

 **Gaius gave her a small nod of thanks, "His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry."**

Gwen sat down next to Merlin, to tend to his brow as Gaius began to make the cure and crush the flower leaf.

 **Gaius stopped and let out a small groan, Gwen frowned and turned to Gaius "Why have you stopped?"**

 **"The poison was created using magic, we may need magic to make an antidote.." Gaius explained.**

 **Gwen shook her head, "** **But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could.." she trailed off.**

 **"** **I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." Gaius handed her a bowl and she ran off to get some water.**

"Oh...Gaius...you're going to..do it." Gwaine grinned.

 **Gaius lifted up his bowl and stared down into it "** **Sythan…" he paused and looked around the room, nervous to be practicing magic again, especially in Camelot.**

 **He sighed and continued "** **Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." his eyes flared gold.**

 **The potion sizzled and foamed for a second, Gwen ran back in and handed him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side.**

 **Gaius smiled "** **Thank you."**

Gwen shook her head and smiled, "I had my suspicions that you had used magic, as smart as you are Gaius that cure shouldn't have worked. I didn't know it then but afterwards when I thought about it, it was obvious."

"Well I appreciate you not telling anyone Gwen." Gaius replied.

"If I did everyone in Camelot would probably die, you're the best physician in the whole of Albion and you're a good friend."

 **Gaius headed over to Merlin with the potion, "Hold his noise." he mutterd to Gwen. She pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius pored the potion into Merlin's mouth.**

 **Gaius mumbled to himself as he pored it, willing it to work "** **Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."**

 **Merlin stopped breathing and Gwen cried out "** **He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?"**

 **Gaius put a hand on the young warlock's chest, "His heart has stopped."**

 **"** **He's dead?" Gwen gasped, her eyes filling up with tears.**

 **Gaius started at Merlin's body, "** **He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny." Gaius stood up, shaking his head.**

 **"** **It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." Gwen said, she got up and cried in Gaius's arms.**

 **Gaius comforted Gwen and replied "** **No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault."**

 **Unbeknownst to them Merlin had regained conciousness and was alive, he gingerly opened his eyes and let out a disgusted noise when he saw what was happening "** **That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."**

 **"** **Merlin. You're alive." Gaius questioned, sounding elated.**

 **Merlin rolled his eyes "** **No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."**

 **Gwen grabbed Merlin and kissed him.**

"Ooo!" Gwaine let out a wolf whistle, "Gwen was so overcome with love that she could not help herself." He pretended to swoon.

Gwen swatted him and he just grinned in response.

Arthur crossed his arms and glared at Merlin who raised his hands in surrender "That was all her...not me...didn't you see...I was dead...dead!"

 **Gwen blushed and stammered apologetically "** **Sorry, I'm just…I thought you were dead."**

 **Merlin ran a hand through his hair, seeming embarrassed "** **It's fine. It's more than fine. …erm…what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."**

Arthur gestured to Past-Merlin "Well he seemed to enjoy it!"

* * *

 **Gaius entered the council chambers as Uthur was consulting his advisers.**

 **"** **Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?"**

 **Uthur practically growled "** **Not now."**

"Rude." Gwaine muttered.

 **Gaius protested "** **But, Your Highness, it is important."**

 **"** **Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked."**

 **Gaius kept his tone calm and respectful "** **I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment."**

 **Uthur nodded and stepped towards the side of the room with Gaius, once Gaius was sure they were out of other's earshots he spoke.**

 **Gaius kept his voice low "** **I know who tried to poison Arthur."**

 **Uthur scoffed "** **So do I. He's locked in my dungeons."**

 **"** **It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognize the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh." Gaius replied gravely.**

"How familiar were you with Nimueh?" Percival asked.

Gaius frowned "Well she did work with me for several years, as well as serving Uthur."

 **Uthur shook his head and tried to ignore him "** **You must be mistaken."**

 **Gaius sighed "** **I wish I was."**

 **Uthur denied it "** **It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten." his last words full of venom and hate.**

"Obvious they had a past then." Elyan muttered.

 **Gaius shook his head ruefully, "** **She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her.**

 **Uthur paused "** **Have you any proof?"**

 **"** **The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic."**

 **Uthur frowned "** **Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?"**

 **Gaius shook his head "** **No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot."**

 **Uthur groaned "** **How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?"**

 **Sir Cador frowned as he worked it out "** **A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them."**

 **Uthur nodded "** **Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word."**

 **Sir Cador, one of the Knights bowed "Sire."**

 **The knights bowed and left the room.**

 **"** **You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?" Gaius questioned.**

"Told what?" Arthur pressed.

"Sire, I think it would be best to wait." Gaius replied, "Sorry."

* * *

 **Arthur, Morgana and Uthur watched as Bayard and his men rode away from Camelot.**

 **Morgana shot Arthur a teasing smirk "** **Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?"**

 **Arthur paused "** **I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."**

"Look at you being all modest Princess." Gwaine grinned.

 **Morgana looked surprised "Who?"**

 **"** **I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them." Arthur replied.**

 **Morgana smiled at Arthur before she left "** **I'm glad you're back."**

 **"** **Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?" Uthur pressed.**

 **Arthur shook his head "** **Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though."**

 **Uthur frowned "** **In what way?"**

 **Arthur recalled what happened for him, "** **I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."**

Arthur frowned "So does that mean someone else is destined to kill me, if it wasn't hers it has to be someone's."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a nervous look before Merlin replied "It's best not to know, you could cause it to happen by not trusting them or hurting them and it would be a self-fulfilling prophecy, it's a burden Arthur."

"So you do know?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin reluctantly nodded, "Kilgharrah told me."

 **Uthur sounded almost sympathetic "** **You must've been scared."**

 **Arthur shrugged "** **Had its moments."**

"Tough-guy." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

 **Uthur's voice turned cold and venomous "** **Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."**

 **Arthur frowned "** **Sounds as if you know her."**

 **Uthur turned back to Arthur "** **I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that."**

"It's strange, he was proud of me but he locked me up." Arthur muttered.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers, Arthur walked in and noticed that Merlin was awake.**

 **Arthur smiled and called out "** **Still alive, then?"**

 **Merlin nodded "** **Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."**

 **Arthur shrugged, "** **Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." Arthur smirked.**

"Half decent?" Merlin gasped and pretended to wipe away a tear, "You know I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

 **Merlin groaned "** **Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early."**

 **Arthur turned to leave.**

 **Merlin called out "** **Arthur. Thank you."**

 **Arthur nodded gruffly "** **You too. Get some rest."**

 **"** **Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant." Gaius reminded him.**

 **Merlin looked at his food and muttered "** **It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."**

"Well that's gratitude." Arthur muttered, "Next time I'll just not bother then?" Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and grinned at him, "Idiot."

"Prat."

"Bootlicker."

"Princess."

"Clotpole."

"That's my word!"

 **Gaius didn't respond to that,** **"Eat your dinner."**

 **Merlin frowned and shook his head "** **I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."**

 **"** **But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin." Gaius intoned wisely.**

* * *

 **A/N -** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Also whilst I was typing this I thought two things (Like I guess you would call them theories) 1) The potion was meant to cure the disease not bring back someone who died, so surely if Merlin had died it wouldn't have changed anything? So does that mean Merlin survived because as we found out at the end of the show he is immortal so he died but came back? And was Morgana a self-fulfilling prophecy. (You don't have to reply to that I was just thinking and it happened to be whilst I was typing the A/N)

Hope that you all enjoyed!

 **Review Responses - Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed x**

Mersan123- You're welcome? And thank you for reviewing :)

AlagaesianQueen - A lot of people do :) It's not weird. Thank you for reviewing.

Linorien - Glad you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reviewing.

Elyador - Thanks for the heads up :) And i'm happy you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Fireflyforever - It's great you enjoyed it, and I'm happy you like Gwaine's bits, they are fun to type and the awkwardness was quite nice to do as well.

Littledragon333 - Thank you! I'm glad you think they are well written and I do apologise for the wait.

KaiaRenkin - Here it is!

Howarand - Happy you're enjoying it and no she didn't.

Godess bubbles - Going as fast as I can xD Thank you for reviewing.

MythologyStar - I do just do them as fast as I can but I have school and a lot of other stuff so I don't really have a designated time for this so I usually either stay up at night or use weekends so I can never really say exactly when it will come out.

OechsnerC - Thanks for reviewing.

Reader - I actually really liked you're idea so I am going to try that and see if it works and if people like it :) (THANK YOU!)

Guest - Happy you love it! Ty for reviewing.

katerinadrv - It's quite hard but don't worry I don't plan on stopping! Thank you for reviewing.

DracoLover14 - Nice name. And I hope I did it justice? Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Lancelot

**A/N -** My logic behind doing this one is that Merlin would want them to see Lancelot and how he found out about his magic and just because I like Lancelot and it's a chance for Merlin to sort of see his friend. And sort out the whole Arthur and Gwen thing.

Also to clear something up, this specific fic won't have Mergana in it as it has nothing to do with the plot and wouldn't help the plot apart from being there. This fic will be characters atching the show, I said she may return as I had planned to do it where when I do fires of Isholdarlas (Can't spell that sorry.) somehow because of maybe a battle or something she would be able to watch it and have a similar sort of learning curb to the one Arthur had when he watched Dragon's Call. (Might still do that not sure.)

(I probably won't do Remedy to Cure All Ill's now as it seems a bit pointless but I may add it in when I am finished. Simply because apart from the whole Gaius & Merlin bonding/father-son thing there isn't much in that episode but if you's want to see it then I will do it as it has more Morgana in it for people who would like to have her seen/mentioned more)

* * *

"As a heads up, this one has Lancelot in it." Merlin called out, he knew it probably wasn't a big deal but the death of their friend was still fairly recent and he didn't want to re-open old wounds by showing their fallen friend, when no one objected Merlin nodded to himself and his eyes flashed gold once more showing his friends his past.

 **Merlin was in the forest, he was searching for mushrooms. He bent down to collect some when a screeching echoed through the woods, he turned around to face a Griffin.**

"Well don't stand around and look at it." Gwaine muttered, gesturing exasperatedly to 'Past-Merlin' "Run!"

 **He started to run but fell over, he braced himself for a mortal blow when a stranger comes out and attacks the Griffin breaking their sword into two in the process, Lancelot grabbed Merlin and helped him up "Run! Run!"**

Everyone's faces fell slightly at the sight of their fallen friend, Arthur looked away uncomfortably he had nothing against Lancelot and would be one of the first to say he was one of the best Knight's he knew but seeing Lancelot just reminded him of everything with Gwen.

Merlin looked intensely at 'Past-Lancelot' trying to ignore the feeling of guilt he felt about his friends death, Gaius knew Merlin blamed himself as he thought that if Lancelot hadn't found out about his magic he wouldn't feel so obliged to help Merlin and wouldn't have sacrificed himself for the young warlock.

 **Lancelot grabbed Merlin and pulled him down behind a fallen tree, Lancelot held his wounded side and grinned at Merlin.**

 **Merlin returned the grin, "It's gone. You saved my life, I'm Merlin."**

 **"Lancelot." Theyn shook hands, but a couple of seconds after they shook hands Lancelot passed out.**

"So that's how you met Lancelot." Percival smiled, "He never really told me the full story of what happened when he was at Camelot, he told me plenty about you though Merlin.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Lancelot lying unconscious on a bed in the Physician's chambers, Merlin watched Gaius treat Lancelot.**

 **"** **The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." Gaius told Merlin, Merlin let out a small sigh of relief.**

* * *

 **Uthur and Arthur were on horseback looking at a burning village, they had ridden to the outskirts of Camelot because of rumors of a magical beast.**

 **"What creature could have done this?" Uthur questioned, clearly shocked.**

"I suppose it was whatever attacked you Merlin?" Elyan turned to Merlin, who nodded.

 **Arthur shook his head "** **We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and.." he trailed off, sounding reluctant to continue.**

 **"What?" Uthur pressed.**

 **"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh." Arthur replied tonelessly.**

"It was horrible." Arthur shuddered, "Seeing how scared the remaining villagers were, knowing I couldn't do anything to help." Gwen comforted Arthur.

 **Uthur looked disgusted, "Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."**

"Because let's not defend the outlying villages..." Gwaine muttered sarcastically.

 **Arthur nodded at his Father and they both rode off.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Merlin and Lancelot in Merlin's chambers, Lancelot was looking out of Merlin's window admiring the view whilst Merlin sat on his bed and watched.**

 **"** **Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." Lancelot told Merlin.**

 **Merlin grinned "Lancelot."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"They are going to love you."**

 **Lancelot raised his eyebrows in suprise, "They are?"**

"We did." Arthur said, "He was one of the best Knights, and he was the most noble out of us all."

Gwaine grinned "Funny how all of you're best Knights are commoners though mate, so much for the 'First Code' and that."

Merlin shot Gwaine an 'Oh Really' look which Gwaine quickly replied with an elbow to Merlin's stomach.

 **"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." Merlin replied.**

 **Lancelot shook his head "I hardly think so."**

 **"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now." Merlin replied, beaming from ear to ear**

 **Lancelot looked at Merlin in surprise, "You know Arthur?"**

 **"Oh yes."**

"Unlucky for me." Arthur muttered.

Merlin just grinned "Shut up, you love me Arthur."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur and the 'Would-be' Knights at the training grounds.**

 **Arthur turned to the recruits and called out "Right, you jumped up dung beetles, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex."**

Gwaine snickered "No pressure then."

"We didn't have to do that." Elyan commented, "You just...Knighted us..."

Arthur shrugged, "Well...you did risk you're lives to fight Morgana even though you weren't Knights and owed me nothing, it kind of meant that a test was pointless as you proved yourselves."

"Count yourselves lucky, I would much rather face Morgana than face Arthur during one of those." Leon replied, "I did it myself and I was the only one out of thirteen recruits to pass, I had to go to Gaius with a concussion and broken ribs."

Arthur smirked "And you were the lucky one."

"Modest as ever Princess." Gwaine muttered.

 **Arthur drew his sword and nodded to servant with an hourglass to signal they should start the timer, "Your time starts now."**

 **Grummund swung the sword around whilst Arthur watched, Grummond went for the attack and Arthur dodges the blow and takes him down in two swift bows of his own. The crowd watching applauded politetly whilst Arthur eyed up the recruit with distain and removed his flag "Take him away."**

"Well he wasn't exactly Knight material was he?" Gwaine called out with an unimpressed glance to the image of the Knight.

Arthur rolled his eyes "I agree, he lasted less than ten seconds, I took him down in two blows, how was I meant to find Knights with that?"

* * *

 **Merlin and Arthur were walking through the lower town, Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin "Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"**

Gwaine smirked "Get some outside help? Or a bunch of people who aren't stuck-up prats."

 **Merlin grinned "Well, I think I might be able to help."**

 **Arthur rolled his eyes, "You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."**

Merlin scoffed, "Because I know _nothing_ about those things." he replied sarcastically.

Elyan grinned "Arthur why don't you make Mer _lin_ a Knight!"

Merlin quickly backtracked "No! No! I am happy being a Warlock thanks besides I can't use a sword."

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back "You're right, I wouldn't let you near anything sharp or pointy but...how does Court Sorcerer sound?"

Everyone burst out laughing at the horrified expression on Merlin's face.

 **"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does." Merlin said.**

 **Arthur looked slightly more interested "Yeah?"**

 **Merlin nodded "He saved my life."**

 **"That's blowing it for starters."**

 **Merlin shook his head, "No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly."**

 **"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."**

 **Merlin frowned "The what?" he asked, clearly confused.**

 **Arthur let out a small sigh before replying, he changed his voice to suit that of one you would use to talk to a small child "The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman.." he trailed off expectantly.**

 **"Oh, er, he-he is a nobleman." Merlin stammered, barely sounding believable.**

"Great job there mate." Gwaine called out, "Not suspicious at _all."_

 **"Is he?" Arthur asked.**

 **Merlin nodded sounding more confident this time "Absolutely."**

 **"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur replied.**

Arthur turned to Merlin "So it was you who started the whole thing about Lancelot being a noble? I'm assuming that you used magic for the seal? Geoffrey couldn't believe how good the forgery was."

Merlin smirked "Thank you, I do try."

 **Merlin grinned "Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers, Merlin entered the room where Lancelot was waiting.**

 **Lancelot jumped up when Merlin entered, "Well? Did you speak to him?"**

 **"Yeah, I spoke to him." Merlin began.**

 **Lancelot pressed "And?"**

 **"And..." Merlin feigned disappointment.**

 **Lancelot sighed "No." he shook his head, clearly disappointed.**

 **Merlin grinned "He said he would like to meet you."**

 **"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" Lancelot cheered.**

 **Merlin chuckled at Lancelot's joy, "Hey, really, it was no problem, really. It's nothing. *ahem* You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"**

Elyan chuckled "Did you really think Lancelot was a nobleman Merlin?"

"Well...not all nobles look or act like them." he gave Gwaine a sly look "And I was just hoping I might get lucky."

 **Lancelot shook his head "A nobleman? No." he laughed "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"**

 **Merlin shrugged awkwardly "It's just that there's this..." Gaius jumped in and cut Merlin off "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."**

"Not anymore." Gwaine grinned, "And it's for the best."

Elyan turned to Arthur "Would you Knight more commoners or is it just because we are special?"

Arthur frowned and thought for a second, "If there was a 'commoner' who proved themselves or approached me to try out I would allow them, you were all knighted because of you're bravery and loyalty so they would have to prove themselves so I wouldn't stop anyone trying."

 **"The nobility." Merlin interjected.**

 **Gaius nodded, "And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."**

 **"But that is not fair." Merlin muttered.**

 **Gaius shrugged "Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."**

* * *

 **Lancelot was in Merlin's chambers staring out of the window whilst Merlin was on the bed.**

 **Merlin turned to Lancelot "Why do you want to be a knight so much?"**

 **"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped." Lancelot's voice broke with emotion "I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."**

"Same thing happened to me." Percival practically whispered "My Mother, Brother, Sisters, Grandmother, Uncle, Aunt, Cousins. Friends. All slaughtered by Cenred's men." He closed his eyes for a second, "I escaped, I must have only been seven...druids took me in until I recovered and I ended up at another village, where eventually I met Lancelot after he was exiled."

 **"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." Merlin promised.**

Leon sighed "This is going to end well..."

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Hall Of Records, Merlin was searching for a book whilst Geoffrey watched him, after a couple more seconds Merlin found the right book and took it.**

 **Geoffrey watched him suspiciously, "Homework." Merlin muttered.**

 **Merlin opened the book to a page of Northumbrian nobility and pulled out a piece of parchment. He checked to see that no one was looking at him and muttered a spell under his breath "** ** _Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon._ " his eyes flashed gold _._**

"For us, I swiftly copy the branches of offspring." Merlin translated.

Gaius glared at Merlin, "My boy, Geoffrey may be old but he isn't stupid, he knows magic when he sees it and he could have easily spotted you and he would probably turn you in unless he knew the truth about you."

Arthur frowned "I would have thought he would be one of the first to turn someone in."

Gaius shook his head "He is a close friend of mine and he doesn't share Uthur's views on magic."

 **Merlin copied the page. Geoffrey wandered over and cleared his throat "** **Ahem."**

 **Merlin sheepishly handed Geoffrey the book "It's a...real page turner."**

He really doesn't like me." Merlin muttered.

 **Geoffrey looked at the title and raised his eyebrows at Merlin.**

"Smooth." Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Not suspicious at all." he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 **Merlin entered Gaius's chambers and held up the parchment, beaming from ear to ear.**

 **Lancelot frowned "** **What's that?"**

 **"This is your seal of nobility." Merlin smirked, clearly pleased with himself.**

 **Lancelot shook his head, unsure of what exactly Merlin was up to "** **I don't understand."**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Merlin declared dramatically.**

"I love how he doesn't question where you got that seal from." Gwen commented.

 **Lancelot sighed, "** **No, Merlin. No."**

 **"** **Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then." Merlin muttered.**

 **"Of course I do!"**

 **Merlin grinned "So what's stopping you?"**

 **"Well...the rules don't allow it." Lancelot replied.**

 **Merlin frowned and snapped "Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!"**

Gaius turned to Merlin "But so is being reckless, lying, impersonating a nobleman..."

 **"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for." Lancelot reasoned.**

 **Merlin crossed his arms stubbornly, "** **You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it."**

 **"** **But the rules, Merlin." Lancelot reminded him patiently.**

Merlin scoffed "When you're born breaking a rule that would get you sentenced to death you don't really worry about laws or rules that much,

 **"** **We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gwen's house, Merlin was standing in Gwen's home watching as Gwen took Lancelot's measurements for armor.**

 **"Thi...*ahem* This is very kind of you, er..." Lancelot trailed off, unsure of her name.**

 **Gwen smiled "** **Gwen."**

 **"Gwen." Lancelot said, trying out her name.**

 **"Short for Guinevere." She clarified.**

 **Lancelot smiled "** **Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere."**

 **"** **Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you." Gwen replied as she took his measurements.**

 **Lancelot raised his eyebrow "** **You do?"**

 **Gwen stammered and blushed, clearly embarrassed "** **Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."**

 **"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."**

 **"And I'm not a lady." Gwen giggled.**

"Not yet." Arthur said with a small smile.

 **Lancelot shot her a charming smile "** **Sorry, my..." Gwen interrupted him "** **Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot."**

 **Gwen reached out to shake hands but Lancelot took her hand and kissed it. Merlin and Lancelot left her chambers, Merlin waved Gwen goodbye as he left.**

Arthur however had went bright red watching the exchange, Merlin grinned and whispered to Gwaine "The prat is jealous." Gwaine returned the grin and called out to Arthur "Are you Jealous of Lance Princess?"

He sighed and turned to Gwen, his expression becoming teasing "Well...Gwen you're a regular Casanova...first Merlin now Lancelot and lastly Arthur, you're going to have us all swooning for you by the end of this." Gwen laughed and swatted him, he dodged it and merely grinned.

* * *

 **Merlin and Lancelot were walking down the Courtyard Corridor, Lancelot had a rather love-sick expression on his face "She seems lovely. Guinevere."**

 **"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." Merlin replied.**

 **Lancelot paused, "** **Are you two...you know." he trailed off.**

 **Merlin laughed "** **No, no. Just friends." he assured Lancelot whilst giving him a side-ways look.**

"He loved you Gwen." Merlin muttered.

Gwen's expression became solemn, "I know. And it got him killed."

Merlin shook his head and put his arm around her "It wasn't you're fault Gwen." The Knights and Arthur echoed him.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Training grounds, Arthur was training some of the new recruits whilst Merlin and Gwen helped Lancelot into his armor on the sidelines.**

 **"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four." Arthur called out to the would be Knights.**

 **Merlin grinned at Lancelot "** **Well...you certainly look the part."**

 **"Doesn't he just?" Gwen smiled.**

"The costume looked really good Gwen." Merlin smiled at her, "You couldn't tell it wasn't real."

Gwen blushed and returned the smile "Thank you."

 **Lancelot frowned nervously "** **I don't feel it."**

 **Arthur called out to his recruits "** **Okay, that'll do for today. Well done."**

 **"Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin pushed Lancelot towards Arthur.**

 **Lancelot approached Arthur whilst put his sword away on the rack, Arthur looked up expectantly "Yes?"**

 **Lancelot hesitantly spoke up "** **Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."**

 **"Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" Arthur asked, Lancelot bowed and handed Arthur the fake seal, "Sire."**

 **Arthur smacked him and Lancelot fell down, Arthur eyed up Lancelot before shrugging dismissively "** **Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."**

"Got to say I would rather risk my life, on a quest to defeat Morgana than try and become a Knight the normal way." Elyan gave Leon an apologetic smile "I'm so sorry Leon.

 **Arthur started to walk off, Lancelot got up and placed his hand on his sword,** **"** **I'm ready now, Sire."**

 **Arthur scoffed "** **You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." The onlookers laughed whilst Merlin gave Lancelot the thumbs up.**

Gwaine turned to Arthur "Wait! So nobles have to clean out the stables to become Knights? Why? Seriously...thank god I'm not a noble." Merlin coughed and gave Gwaine a sly look "Oh really..." Which resulted in Merlin getting another goblet thrown towards his head.

Merlin gasped dramatically "No! Only the prat can do that!"

Gaius laughed at Merlin's reaction and turned to Gwaine "Gwaine I suggest you don't do that and add to Merlin's excessive list of head injuries." he turned and smiled at Gwaine "Even if Merlin did deserve it."

Gwaine protested "What but Arthur can?!"

Arthur grinned "I'm the King..it has to have some advantages..."

Merlin smirked and joined in "Yes, like you have a great servant.."

Arthur replied "Yes, it's a shame that George isn't here."

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physcian's chambers, Merlin walked in and Gaius looked up at him sympathetically "** **I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset."**

 **Merlin looked up and replied awkwardly "** **Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some."**

 **Gaius nodded at Merlin approvingly, "** **You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."**

"And it was." Gaius commented dryly, "Right up until the point where you lied to me and went and committed an actual crime."

Merlin scoffed quietly "I was committing a crime every day Gaius by being alive."

Everyone sobered at this and Merlin paled slightly.

 **"** **Thank you, Gaius." Merlin grinned, Lancelot entered the room covered in dirt and what smelled like manure.**

 **Merlin looked up at Lancelot and smiled encouragingly, "** **How'd it go?"**

 **Lancelot just groaned "** **Ugh."**

 **Lancelot went to Merlin's chambers without another word, after a couple more seconds Gaius looked at Merlin with 'the eyebrow.'**

 **Merlin smiled trying to look innocent "** **He found work at the stables."**

 **"** **I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?" Gaius replied patiently.**

"Gaius." Gwaine began, "You are terrifying."

 **Merlin stammered "** **He's er...trying out for the knights."**

 **Gaius shook his head "** **The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?"**

 **Merlin took a deep breath before the truth came pouring out "** **Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair."**

 **"** **You bent the rules? Using magic?"**

"Because it wasn't like he was doing that anyways." Gwaine muttered sarcastically.

 **Merlin looked guilty, "** **It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic."**

 **Gaius looked at Merlin, clearly disappointed "** **Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit."**

 **"** **I know. I know."**

 **Gaius frowned "** **Then why'd you do it?"**

 **"** **I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead." Merlin replied.**

"In a way you punished yourself Merlin." Gaius commented.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Lancelot in the lower town sharpening swords, Arthur and a few guards approached. Arthur took a nearby broom and tossed it towards Lancelot who looked up suddenly and caught it.**

 **Arthur looked at Lancelot "** **Not bad."**

 **Lancelot stood and bowed to Arthur, "** **Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"**

 **"** **It certainly needs sweeping. But first," Arthur smirked and picked up one of the brooms and removed the bristles,** **"I'd like you to kill me."**

 **Lancelot frowned, "** **Sire?"**

 **"** **Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Arthur teased.**

"Well this is all going to go horribly wrong." Leon muttered.

 **Lancelot removed the bristles from his broom.**

 **Arthur chuckled "** **Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on." A fight started, Lancelot lunged for Arthur but Arthur quickly moved out of the way and blocked the blow.**

 **"** **Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet." Arthur called out, spinning the stick around in his hand whilst he waited for Lancelot to attack, he started to almost tease Lancelot by reaching forwards and tapping him until they both seemed to 'burst' Arthur lunged for Lancelot.**

 **They continued to fight, Lancelot did try but Arthur continued to block most of his attacks whilst landing some of his own the fight ended when Arthur hit Lancelot in the gut.**

 **Arthur smiled, "** **Congratulations, Lancelot." he tossed the stick back to Lancelot "** **You just made basic training.**

"He put up a good fight, most recruits don't last that long." Arthur commented.

 **Warning bell's tolled and screams echoed around the lower towns, Arthur and his escorts ran towards the noise.**

* * *

 **Merlin helped an injured woman through the yard and helped her sit down near Gaius in the square, he** **gave her a soft-smile, and tried to reassure her "** **You're safe now, I promise."**

 **Gaius tended to another woman, Merlin looked at her before turning to Gaius "** **How is she?"**

 **"** **Okay." Gaius replied shortly.**

 **Lancelot ran into the Square, the concern evident on his face, "** **What happened to these people?"**

 **Gaius sighed "** **Their village was attacked by a winged monster."**

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Which just so happens to be the monster Lancelot saved Merlin from...what are the chances.."

 **Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a nervous look.**

* * *

 **Uthur and Arthur looked down on the square from the castle, Arthur was clearly agigtated whilst Uthur had his usual cold, calm manor about him.**

 **"** **I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air." Arthur told his Father, sounding bitter.**

 **"You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley." Uthur replied.**

 **Arthur sighed, "** **To Camelot."**

"That scared me so much." Arthur muttered, "More than battle, knowing a monster was coming and we couldn't stop it. That all I could do was send the men to die or watch innocents die."

Merlin sighed, "Like with the Dragon."

Arthur nodded, "We never had experienced creatures attacking us until that year." he paused and looked at Merlin, "Were they _all_ after you?"

Merlin shrugged uncertainly, "Not all of them..."

 **"** **You must prepare your knights, Arthur." Uthur warned gravely.**

 **Arthur nodded "** **Have faith, Father. We'll be ready."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers where Gaius wascflipping through a book of monsters.**

 **Gaius muttered to himself, willing his brain to remember what the creature was and the book to show him how to defeat it** **"The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The wings of an eagle and the body of a lion."**

* * *

 **Arthur stood on the steps of the main square in front of Camelot's Knights.**

 **Arthur stood in front of the Knight's, and addressed them all he walked around them as he spoke addressing each one of them in turn, "** **The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."**

 **As the Knight's moved away Lancelot approached and bowed to Arthur.**

 **"** **Yes, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.**

 **Lancelot paused before continuing earnestly, "** **Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."**

Merlin scoffed "A Knight!? Only a Knight may serve in a battle, hello! I'm not a Knight and I have been dragged along to every battle there is."

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin "If we hadn't judging from all of this you would have secretly followed us anyways as it seems you're magic is the only thing that saved his half the time."

Merlin crossed his arms "Well yes but still."

 **Arthur nodded "** **That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning."**

* * *

 **Arthur and Lancelot were at the training grounds, Knights and recruits sat off to the side of the grounds and prepared watched Arthur and Lancelot, who were both dressed in full armor, fight.**

 **"** **Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur nodded to the timekeeper and then turned back to Lancelot "** **Your time starts now."**

The Knights all clamored to watch the fight, Merlin and Gwen shared a look and then rolled their eyes.

Gwen sighed, she had never really been into fighting and didn't understand why the Knight's loved watching it. She knew she was good in a fight but she didn't see why it was fun to watch one.

 **Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets, They fight. Lancelot swings his sword towards Arthur and misses, Arthur blocked his next blow and gradually Lancelot seemed to gain the upper hand. But he swung for Arthur and wavered slightly when Arthur moved out of the way.**

 **Gwen grabbed Merlin's shirt in her anxiety, she blushed and let go "** **Oh, sorry."**

 **Arthur punched Lancelot. Lancelot fells back, his helmet falling off. Arthur put his sword in the ground, he removed his helmet and went to remove Lancelot's flag, he shook his head "** **Shame."**

 **Lancelot got up, and knocked Arthur off his feet and held him at sword point,** **"** **Do you submit, Sire?"**

 **The Guards restrained Lancelot, Arthur got up, apparently angry, and grabbed his sword, "** **On your knees!"**

"Uhoh." Elyan muttered, "Arthur looks like he is about to kill him."

Arthur frowned "I wouldn't kill a man for beating me in a fight Elyan."

 **Guards forced Lancelot onto his knees, Arthur put the sword to Lancelot's chest.**

* * *

 **Lancelot kneeled, a sword to his chest.**

 **Uthur called out, "** **Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."**

 **The room erupted into applause, Morgana turned to Gwen "** **Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere."**

 **Gwen nodded and whispered back "** **I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us."**

 **"You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uthur told him, Lancelot gave him a nod in reply "** **The honour is all mine, Sire."**

 **Uthur nodded, "** **Your father would be very proud."**

 **"** **Yes, Sire." Lancelot replied, sounding slightly uncertain this time. He didn't know anything about his supposed 'Father' and silently hoped Uthur wouldn't ask him anything about him.**

 **"** **I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons." Uthur commented dryly.**

 **Lancelot let out a short humourless chuckle "** **Well...here I am."**

 **Uthur nodded and gave Lancelot a wry smile, "** **Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations."**

 **"** **Sire." Lancelot bowed, he walked off slightly and other Knight's approached him and shook his hand. Uthur watched them for a couple of seconds before getting Lancelot's seal and giving it to a Lady of the court, "Take this seal to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Court Genealogist."**

 **The knights walked out, Arthur's arm was around Lancelot's shoulders.**

 **"I want his opinion by morning." The courtier nodded and hurried off.**

"I think I liked our ceremony better." Elyan muttered.

Gwaine smirked, "I agree, sorry Arthur but you're Father's ceremonies look boring...who wouldn't want to be Knighted in an abandoned castle when you're about to potentially die fighting an immortal army!" He said the last part sarcastically.

Merlin grinned "Half of his Knight's would run away screaming.." Arthur pretended to look offended for a minute before returning Merlin's grin.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the hall of Ceremonies, all the Knights were gathered at the various tables having drinks.** **Arthur and Lancelot sat at a table with their drinks. Merlin stood off to the corner with Gaius.**

 **Merlin jerked his head towards Lancelot, "** **Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?"**

 **"** **I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold." Gaius intoned.**

 **Merlin rolled his eyes, "** **Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration."**

 **Gaius chuckled, "** **Point taken. Don't come back too late."**

"I never come back too late because I never go out." Merlin muttered.

Gwaine put an arm around his friend and smirked, "Well we're just going to have to change that...I think after this you and me are going to the tavern and having a drink." He grinned at the others, "You're all welcome to come." he winked at Gaius, "Even you Gaius! You need to come to the tavern more often!"

"More often?" Gaius prompted.

Gwaine shared a small smile with Leon, "We've all heard the tale of...when you went to the tavern, got drunk and into a fight with Leon."

Gaius groaned whilst everyone else chuckled.

 **Merlin grinned and nodded, "** **All right."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Geoffrey in the Libary looking over the court records, as per Uthur's request,** **Geoffrey finds the page of Lord Eldred of Northumbria and looks displeased.**

"Uh Oh." Gwaine mumbled.

Gaius nodded, "Indeed." he turned to Merlin, "This is why you listen to me."

* * *

 **The scene changed back to the Hall of Ceremonies, Arthur and Lancelot were still sat at the table with their drinks in their hands.**

 **Arthur watched Morgana and Gwen walk over to Merlin, he turned to Lancelot "** **Here's trouble. Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?"**

Merlin frowned and started mock-gagging, "She's you're sister Arthur!"

"I didn't know that did I!" Arthur replied, before smirking slyly "And I wasn't the only one with eyes for her, I know how you felt about her...the flowers and messages and the whispering. It was all rather sweet really."

Merlin turned bright red.

 **Lancelot however only had eyes for Gwen, "** **Yes, Sire. I do."**

 **Arthur nodded and paused, "** **Yeah. I suppose she is." Morgana noticed Arthur's gaze.**

 **Merlin watched Lancelot as he stared at Gwen, he turned to Gwen and whispered "** **You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."**

 **Gwen rolled her eyes, "** **Don't be silly."**

 **Merlin frowned, surprised she didn't seem to feel the same way "** **What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?**

 **She sighed, "** **He's not really my type."**

 **"** **Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." Merlin told her dramatically.**

 **Gwen looked wistfully at Merlin, "** **You're probably right."**

"Seriously Merlin?" Percival questioned, "You're very oblivious for someone who seems to spot all the traitors in court."

Merlin shrugged "I didn't think Gwen liked me that way, she was a good friend, I didn't think of her like that."

Gwen giggled, "Well it's lucky I didn't have to wait around for you and that I found someone else."

Arthur put an arm around Gwen and gave her a mock-hurt expression "Surely I am better than Merlin? Don't act like I'm just a subsistence for him.."

Gwen grinned and teased "Well I wasn't going to say anything but.."

Arthur gasped "Take that back!"

"Make me.." Gwen returned with a coy smile.

"Okay then." Arthur replied, he grabbed Gwen and kissed her resulting in several wolf-whistles from the nights and a gagging sound from Merlin followed by his whining "It's bad enough you made me come on you're honeymoon to help with the bags...surely you aren't going to subject me to more trauma..."

 **Merlin grabbed another drink from a passing servant, "** **So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot."**

 **Gwen grinned and replied stubbournly, "** **But I don't have to and I never will."**

 **Merlin pouted "** **Oh, you are no fun, Gwen."**

 **Arthur pounded** **on the table trying to get the crowd's attention, "** **Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."**

 **The crowd applauded and Lancelot and Arthur raised their goblets for a toast.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers, Merlin and Lancelot stumbled out of Merlin's chambers groaning, each suffering from a hangover.**

Gwaine frowned in mock-disapproval "Merlin...I thought you could hold you're ale better than that.."

 **Lancelot groaned, "** **Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it."**

 **Gaius smirked, "** **Good morning, gentlemen." he held out two fizzing potions, "** **Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."**

 **"** **Argh." Lancelot's face contorted in disgust at the taste of the potion.**

"Would it kill you to make those potions taste nicer..." Gwaine grumbled, "Whenever I have them I wish that I had just stuck with the hangover."

Gaius shook his head at Gwaine, "It would probably help _Sir_ Gwaine if you didn't constantly get drunk."

 **Gaius looked at Lancelot "** **Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot." he said the last part with a small smile.**

 **Merlin grinned and called out, "** **That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." They all laughed.**

 **The guards entered the chambers and headed straight for Lancelot.**

 **Merlin frowned "** **What are you doing?" he asked.**

 **The guard shot them a somewhat apologetic glance, "** **King's orders."** **The guards grabbed** **Lancelot and escorted him out of Gaius's chambers.**

"So have we all been arrested at one point or another?" Merlin frowned thoughtfully, counting on his fingers "I was arrested on suspicion of sorcery, Gaius was suspected of betraying you as well as that time he was nearly burned on the stake for sorcery, Gwen also because of sorcery and the whole Lancelot thing, Gwaine when he got drunk and when he attacked a nobleman (who just happened to be evil and trying to kill the King but still.) Elyan when he tried to kill Arthur, even Arthur was technically arrested after he saved my life, so only Leon and Percival haven't been arrested."

Gwaine smirked "It's because they are the boring one's."

"But only myself, Gaius, Gwen and Gwaine were almost executed." Merlin commented.

 **Merlin yelled at the guards, "** **Stop!"**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Uthur and Geoffrey in the Council chambers, the guards roughly brought Lancelot into the room and shoved him down onto his knees. Uthur gave Lancelot a disillusioned glare. Arthur also stood off to the side of the room.**

 **Uthur scowled at Lancelot before turning to Geoffrey, "** **Tell him what you told me."**

 **Geoffrey nodded and gestured to the papers in his hand, "T** **hese credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he..." He was cut off by Uthur.**

"Well at least my forgery was good." Merlin muttered.

" **Lied. Do you deny it?"**

 **Lancelot kept his gaze on the floor out of respect, "** **No, Sire."**

 **Uthur shook his head in disappointment, "** **You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight."**

 **The guards escorted Lancelot out.**

 **Arthur frowned and called out "** **Sire." Uthur turned and glared at Arthur coldly, "** **Do you contest my judgment?"**

 **"** **His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve." Arthur replied.**

 **Uthur shook his head, "** **The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"**

Merlin shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably at Uthur's remark, he himself had lied to everyone in this room on multiple occasions, and they still trusted him. Arthur still trusted him. But it didn't get rid of the guilt he felt about it.

Arthur broke the silence, "Because it depends on why they lied to you." he muttered quietly, keeping his gaze solely on the image of Uthur.

* * *

 **Lancelot was in the cells in the dungeons, Merlin hurried down the steps and towards Lancelot's cell, he stood outside the cell and looked sympathetically at Lancelot.**

 **"** **I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." Merlin said, his voice filled with guilt and regret.**

 **Lancelot smiled at Merlin, "** **You're not to blame."**

 **Merlin shook his head, "** **Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie."**

 **"** **The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."**

 **Merlin ran a hand through his hair, "** **I wish there was something I could do."**

 **"** **There is." Merlin looked up hopefully and Lancelot just gave him a small sad smile, "** **You can stop blaming yourself."**

Gaius turned to Merlin and said quietly "Did you ever stop blaming yourself my boy?" When Merlin didn't reply Gaius placed a comforting hand on his ward's shoulder.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius and Merlin in the Physician's chambers, Gaius turned to Merlin "** **Merlin?"**

 **"** **Whatever you do, don't say, "I told you so."**

 **Gaius sighed, "** **I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done." Gaius gestured to the ancient looking book on the table, "** **Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this."**

 **Merlin looked at the picture of the Gryffin and nodded, "** **That is it. That's the monster."**

 **Warning bells sound. Merlin and Gaius went towards the window. People ran wildly around the square.**

"Why must people run around like headless chickens." Leon muttered.

Gwaine grinned and nodded "I agree, panicking doesn't help."

 **Arthur yelled towards the Knights "** **On me! On me!"**

 **Knights surrounded** **Arthur in a defense pattern, he barked out more orders "** **Defend!"**

 **The knights crouched** **down. The griffin attacked.** **Lancelot rushed to the bars of his cell.**

 **Lancelot called out from the cell "** **What's happening?!"**

 **The knights got** **up and reformed their attack pattern, the Gryffin landed in the square.**

 **"** **Charge! On me!" Arthur strikes the Griffin in the chest with a spear, which shattered upon impact with the Griffin. Arthur gasped and fell backwards, a guard tossed him a torch which he waved at the Griffin trying to scare it off. The Griffin hissed and flew away.**

"Bet that scared ya'" Gwaine called out with a grin.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council chambers,** **Arthur and Uther and Gaius entered with their entourage.**

 **Uthur gave Arthur an approving look "** **You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today."**

 **Arthur shook his head "** **All I know is it's still out there."**

 **"** **Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."**

 **"** **Sire, if I may." Gaius called out.**

 **Uthur nodded signalling for him to continue "** **Gaius?"**

 **"** **I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius explained**

 **Uthur frowned "** **A griffin? What in a name?"**

 **Gaius sighed "** **The griffin is a creature of magic."**

"And you had to say it!" Merlin muttered, "As soon as you mention magic he either shuts down or goes on some kind of killing spree!"

 **"** **I don't have time for this, physician." Uthur dismissed him.**

 **Gaius continued "** **It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."**

 **"** **You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."**

 **Arthur paused and looked between the two before speaking "** **I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."**

 **Uthur scowled "** **What truth?"**

 **Arthur sounded almost apologetic as he spoke "** **The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."**

"See! He does have a brain!" Gwaine called out cheerfully.

 **Uthur scoffed "** **Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"**

 **"** **An hour. Maybe two."**

 **"G** **ood. We finish this tonight." Uthur replied.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers,** **Merlin jumped up when Gaius entered "** **Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?"**

 **Gaius spoke to his ward gravely "** **Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."**

 **"** **Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." Merlin muttered.**

"Goodluck with that." Gwaine scoffed.

 **"** **Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope." He gave Merlin a meaningful look.**

 **Merlin failed to hide his surprise "** **You're not suggesting..."**

 **"** **It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."**

 **Merlin shook his head "** **You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing!"**

 **Gaius sighed "** **But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish."**

 **"** **No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."**

"You're magic could stop time but not kill a Griffin?" Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"He has magic that is powerful enough to do almost anything, he is the most powerful warlock to ever have lived and that ever will live but he refuses to believe in himself." Gaius replied giving Merlin 'the-eyebrow'

 **Gaius shook his head, giving Merlin a sympathetic look "** **This is the only way."**

 **Merlin started to become hysterical gesturing around dramatically, "** **Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."**

 **Gaius tried to calm his ward down before he spoke realizing he was becoming hysterical "** **Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know."**

 **Merlin took a breath and calmed down "** **I'm sorry." he apologized softly, he hadn't meant to take it out on his mentor.**

 **Gaius gave Merlin an apologetic smile "** **I don't know what else I can say."**

 **"** **I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the palace dungeons, Arthur entered Lancelot's cell.**

 **Arthur let out a frustrated growl and gestured to Lancelot "** **I should've known. How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!"**

"We were wondering about that too." Percival commented.

Merlin grinned "A bit like how I don't look like a warlock right?"

 **Lancelot sighed "** **I'm sorry."**

 **Arthur nodded "** **I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs..."**

 **"** **The creature?"**

 **Arthur shook his head ruefully "** **We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."**

 **"** **I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck if full square. I wondered how it endured."**

 **"** **There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it." Arthur replied.**

 **"** **Do you believe this?" Lancelot asked, taking a step closer.**

 **Arthur shrugged "** **It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone."**

"So you would have used magic if you could sire?" Leon questioned.

Arthur thought for a second before replying "Yes, if it was legal it would be ridiculous not to use it."

 **Lancelot protested "Sire."**

 **Arthur ignored him "There's a horse waiting outside.**

 **"** **Thank you. Thank you, Sire." Lancelot replied, thinking Arthur was letting him fight.**

 **Arthur shook his head, realizing what Lancelot was thinking "** **Lancelot, take it and never return to this place." he muttered tonelessly.**

 **"** **No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour."**

"And he did." Arthur muttered.

 **Arthur sighed "** **I know."**

 **Lancelot frowned "** **Then let me ride with you, Sire."**

 **"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind." Arthur walked towards the wall so Lancelot could exit the cell.**

"So you went behind Uthur's back to help Lancelot?" Percival questioned.

Arthur nodded "I couldn't let the man be killed which is what Uthur wanted, the best I could get for him was banishment."

* * *

 **The scene changed back to Gaius and Merlin in the Physician's chambers, Gaius and Merlin were searching through a book to try and find a spell.**

 **Gaius pointed to a spell "** **There. You must do this for Arthur."**

 **Merlin read it and shook his head "** **I've never cast a spell or enchantment this powerful."**

"Good thing you're an all powerful warlock that can master any spell then." Gwaine commented.

 **"** **Nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius handed Merlin a rusty dagger to practice the enchantment on.**

 **He gave Merlin an encouraging smile "** **Try. You have it within you. I know you do."**

 **"** ** _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ " Merlin read but nothing happened. He and Gaius shared an uncertain look.**

"Move the powerful javelin." Merlin translated.

 **Gaius put a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder "** **Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time."**

"More like a couple of hours." Gwaine muttered.

* * *

 **The scene changed to the lower town and Gwen's home, Lancelot knocked on the door and entered.**

 **Gwen looked up in surprise and Lancelot gave her an apologetic smile "** **I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady."**

 **"** **Lancelot, what are you doing here?"**

 **Lancelot shook his head he knew this probably wasn't a good idea but he was desperate "** **I have no time to explain. I need weapons armour and the best you've got."**

 **Gwen frowned "** **But what's this all about?"**

 **"** **Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not." Lancelot told her, his eyes shining with loyalty.**

"He was always a Knight." Gwen murmured.

 **Gwen smiled "** **You really believe that, don't you?"**

 **"** **Yes, My Lady." He replied.**

 **Gwen looked at him for a couple of seconds "** **Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before."**

 **Lancelot hesitated "** **Guinevere, if I should not return..."**

 **Gwen grabbed Lancelot's hand "** **Don't go, Lancelot. Please." she begged taking a step closer to him.**

Arthur winced, he looked away from the scene for a second. He had forgiven Gwen a long time ago and had never really held any real grudge towards Lancelot apart from a feeling of jealousy, but seeing them like this brought back painful memories for him.

Gwen looked at Arthur with a concerned and guilty expression, Merlin had explained that she had been enchanted and the man she kissed wasn't Lancelot but she still felt guilty for the pain she caused.

Merlin noticed how uncomfortable Gwen and Arthur now looked and sighed, _it's now or never_ "It wasn't Gwen's fault you know." Arthur looked up at Merlin in surprise "The whole Lancelot thing, it wasn't Lancelot, it was a shade that Morgana sent to stop Gwen becoming queen." He then turned to Gwen "Remember how he gave you a bracelet? Well it was enchanted to make you fall in love with him again so you couldn't help it, you had no choice and neither did Lancelot."

 **"** **But go I must."**

 **Gwen nodded in understanding, letting go of Lancelot's hand and taking a step back.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur and the Knights in the armory, he marched down the line of Knights "It's time." they all nodded and followed him out of Camelot.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show the Physician's chambers, Merlin was continuing to try the spell.**

 **"** **Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying."**

 **Merlin shook his head "** **And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." he trailed off not wanting to say it.**

 **Gaius "** **Merlin!" scolded not wanting his ward to panic.**

 **Gwen ran into Gaius's chambers and headed straight to Merlin "** **Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"**

 **"** **He's what?" Merlin replied looking stunned.**

 **Gwen shrugged, feeling helpless. Merlin sighed and ran out of the room to find Lancelot.**

"And there goes Merlin to try and save the day." Gwaine muttered.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin running through the lower town towards Lancelot who was saddling a horse. Merlin called out to Lancelot** **"** **I'm coming with you."**

 **Lancelot looked up at Merlin and shook his head "** **No, you're not.**

 **Merlin raised his eyebrows at Lancelot like a silent challenge "** **Just try and stop me."**

Gwaine scoffed "Goodluck with that!"

 **Lancelot tried to reason with him and make Merlin see sense "** **Merlin, you're not a soldier."**

"You might as well have been." Leon commented, he turned to Merlin "You put yourself in danger for others, killed people, fought people, all for a cause you believed in. You were the bravest _Knight_ out of all of us." Merlin looked up in surprise when Leon called him a Knight, not exactly believing that that was true.

 **Merlin smirked "** **You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go."**

* * *

 **Mounted Knights approached the Griffin in a clearing in the woods, Arthur drew his sword and raised it up in the end "** **For Camelot!"**

 **The Knights drew their swords and echoed Arthur's words "For Camelot!"**

* * *

 **Merlin and Lancelot rode along the path, they can hear dying men, swords clanging, and the griffin hissing. They reached the fallen knights and dismounted the horse.**

 **Merlin "** **Arthur." he gasped when he noticed who it was,** **Merlin felt desperately for Arthur's pulse.**

 **Lancelot looked at Arthur anxiously "** **Well?"**

 **Merlin let out a small sigh of relief "** **He's alive."**

 **The griffin hissed, Lancelot rode into an attack position with a lance and he shut his visor.**

 **Merlin nodded and muttered to himself, mentally getting ready "** **Okay, Merlin, it's now or never."**

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign Merlin, maybe my Father was right about you having a mental disposition." Arthur commented, before Merlin could reply Gaius cut in "He was."

 **Lancelot reared his horse.**

 **Merlin tried the spell "** ** _Bregdan anweald gafeluec._ " nothing happened and Lancelot began to charge.**

 **"** ** _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_** **nothing happened. Lancelot passed Merlin on the horse, the lance in his hand.**

Gwaine grinned "A Lance in hand for Lancelot."

 **Merlin repeated himself "** ** _Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"_** **and his eyes flared gold "** ** _Bregdan anweald gafeluec."_**

 **The lance** **flamed** **blue, hit the griffin, the griffin dies, and the magic glow disappears. Merlin celebrated and grinned letting out a small cheer "Yes!"**

Everyone turned to Merlin with equally exasperated expressions, Gwaine was the first to speak "Subtle mate! Seriously...anyone could have seen or heard you! Did you have some kind of death-wish?"

Merlin folded his arms over his chest protectively, "I didn't have a choice!"

Leon gave Merlin a small smile "...You did repeat the spell multiple times...right next to myself and Arthur as well as numerous Knights."

"Because my magic wasn't working!" Merlin replied defensively.

Arthur gave Merlin a teasing smirk, "Yeah...yeah...blame the magic not the man." to which Merlin looked offended.

 **Arthur woke up as Merlin ran off. Lancelot removed his helmet and Arthur groggily got up from the ground, looking at Lancelot in disbelief "** **Lancelot."**

"Why am I always unconscious in these situations...it makes me miss so much." Arthur muttered to himself.

 **Lancelot inclined his head slightly "** **Sire."**

 **Arthur grinned and clapped him on the back "** **You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!"**

* * *

 **Merlin burst into Gaius's chambers, grinning from ear to ear.**

 **Gaius asked, "** **You did it?!"**

 **"** **I did it." Merlin replied with a grin.**

 **Gaius and Merlin hugged, both relieved that the Gryffin was dead.**

 **Gaius grinned, "** **Thank God!"**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council chambers where Uthur was waiting anxiously for the return of his son,** **Arthur entered the council chambers, Uthur turned to him and** **gave Arthur a warm smile, "** **You did it, my son. You did it."**

 **"** **Not I, Father. It was Lancelot." Arthur replied as** **Lancelot entered hesitantly.**

 **Uthur glared at Lancelot before turning to Arthur "** **What's he doing here?"**

 **Arthur took a step closer to Lancelot "** **Father, I can explain."**

 **Uthur turned to Lancelot and barked out "** **You! Wait outside."**

 **Lancelot exited the room** **and the guards closed** **the doors.**

 **Uthur's screaming could be heard as the doors closed, "** **You had no right to...!" he was cut off as the doors closed and they blocked off all sound.**

 **Merlin came round the corner and** **turned to Lancelot sympathetically, "** **What are they doing?"**

 **"** **Deciding my fate." Lancelot muttered anxiously.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council chambers, Arthur and Uthur were arguing over the fate of Sir Lancelot.**

 **"** **I confess it, Sire. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?!" Arthur argued, hoping that for once his Father would listen.**

 **Uthur scowled, "** **His actions change nothing. He broke the code!" his voice rose with his temper.**

 **"** **He laid down his life for me! He served with honour." Arthur replied, matching his Father's anger.**

 **Uthur took a breath to calm down knowing two angry Pendragon's wouldn't be any good, "** **I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps." he replied, trying to reach a compromise.**

 **Arthur shook his head stubbornly, "** **No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot."**

"Even then you fought for commoners." Elyan grinned.

Leon smiled "Lancelot was a great man even then, I talked to him after the ceremony." he shook his head, "I couldn't believe it when it had turned out he was lying, he seemed more like the 'ideal noble' than most of us."

 **"** **Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man." Uthur growled.**

 **Arthur clenched his fists, "** **Then the code is wrong!"**

"Well...if it helps...we are proud of you for standing up to you're Father Arthur." Gwaine supplied.

* * *

 **"** **T** **hey'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin." Merlin told Lancelot with enthusiasm.**

 **Lancelot frowned and raised his eyebrows at Merlin, "** **But I didn't kill the griffin." He walked away from the guards so they wouldn't hear them talking, he looked up at Merlin and looked him straight in the eyes"You did."**

 **Merlin scoffed, trying to laugh it off "** **That's ridiculous."**

" **'B** **regdan anweald'...I heard you. I saw you." Lancelot replied calmly, Merlin stiffened and eyed the guards warily all traces of laughter gone, he gave him a small smile "** **Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."**

Arthur smiled, "I had always wondered why he walked away even after he achieved his dream, I suppose he really was the noblest of us all..."

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Merlin...it's your own fault he found out, I can't believe you just decided to scream a spell right around him." he shook his head ruefully "Although I guess we should have all been a lot more observant."

 **Merlin shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "** **What are you going to do?"**

 **Lancelot sighed "** **The only thing I can do."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council chambers, Arthur and Uthur were talking about what to do when** **Lancelot burst through the doors.**

 **"What is this?" Uthur scowled at Lancelot.**

 **The Guards restrained Lancelot, he in return** **struggled against the guards "** **Let me speak!"**

 **Uthur paused for a second before calling out "** **Wait! I'll hear him."**

 **The guards released Lancelot.**

 **Lancelot inclined his head to Arthur, "** **Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."**

 **"What is this, Lancelot?"**

 **"** **I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot." Lancelot sounded wise and solemn.**

"And he did." Merlin said, "Many times."

 **Arthur frowned and shook his head "** **But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us."**

Percival smiled, "Even then you didn't mind having commoners as Knights."

"Well Lancelot proved himself to be worthy, he was clearly a good Knight so getting rid of him wouldn't do anything for the Kingdom." Arthur replied with a small shrug.

 **Lancelot nodded, "** **But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness,"** **Lancelot bowed to Uther.**

 **"** **Prince Arthur."** **Lancelot bowed to Arthur and backed out of the room. Arthur looked Lancelot walk away with a crestfallen expression.**

* * *

 **Morgana and Gwen were in Morgana's chambers, Gwen was staring wistfully out of the window watching as Lancelot rode away.**

 **Morgana tried to get Gwen's attention, "Gwen? Guinevere? Lancelot?"**

 **"Oh." Gwen mumbled, "Yes."**

 **Morgana chuckled and gave Gwen a fond smile, "Come, Gwen. We've a busy day ahead."**

 **Gwen returned the smile "Yes, My Lady."**

* * *

 **Merlin and Gaius watched as Lancelot rode off, they stood on the battlements and watched him ride into the forest.**

 **Merlin sighed, clearly frustrated "** **Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved."**

 **Gaius gave Merlin a small smile,** **"No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."**

"How did you know Gaius?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius shrugged, "I have read my fair share of prophesies, I knew a lot about Emrys and the Once And Future King when you arrived."

Arthur paused, "So..

 **Merlin watched Lancelot ride off, "** **Will he ever return?"**

 **"** **That I cannot say."**

 **"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot." Merlin whispered.**

* * *

 **A/N -** Hmm not sure how that went this one wasn't my best as for this chapter I couldn't do a 'lesson' I wanted to do as a different episode fit it better so this one wasn't that good. xD I don't know if anyone noticed but I tried to be a bit more detailed describing things and i'm not sure how well it worked. Anyways I hoped that you all enjoyed.

Also (sorry for being annoying xD) if any of you have a free moment could you check out my poll and if you like one of the options vote on it? (Please?)

And thank you to everyone who wished me happy new year :)

(I need to learn how to do A/N's..)

 **Review Responses ~ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

Godess Bubbles - They won't see the future (Although that gave me an idea for a different fanfiction series so thank you!)

Wicked Eyes - Well then hi! (Don't worry we all have reviewed as a guest at some point, most of my reviews are as a guest because I am always too lazy to log in.)

AlagaesianQueen - Why does everyone suddenly think this is Mergana XD But no it won't (I have nothing against Mergana but it doesn't have anything to do this the point of this story)

MythologyStar - Really? You can get most of them on vimeo or putlocker or sites like that. And it won't take years :) [I would never have started this if that were so.] Maximum of time it would take is year personally, as there's thirteen episodes in S1. So that's thirteen chapters, say each chapter takes me 3 weeks (Maximum hopefully) 13 x 3 that's 39 weeks so 9.75 months :)

KaiaRenkin - Happy you enjoyed it!

Maxiefae - x ^.^

Kumioko - I think they just put Freya in it for the sake of sticking to the legends. And you're review didn't bore me, I like hearing people's thoughts and opinions on things (especially Merlin.)

Lya200 - I forgot about the Dorocha...

OechsnerC - Thank you for reviewing.


	7. The Gates of Avalon

**A/N -** Once again I am very late for this update and once again I have a reason why although I know it doesn't really matter I still took forever to update Once again I am so sorry and feel free to write flames yelling at me for not updating. I am sorry but at the end of the day writing comes second to my family and exams and my mental health. And it was never a case of me refusing to write but I really couldn't everything was too hectic and I was in a bad headspace and I could barely do anything. Not too happy with this chapter, halfway through the next one and hopefully that one is better. All errors are my own.

Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

 **Arthur slinks through the woods with a crossbow. Merlin bursts out of the trees and bumps into Arthur as he's about to shoot.**

 **Merlin eyes the spot where the prey was, before he scared it off, with curiosity, oblivious to Arthur's frustration "** **What is it?"**

 **"** **You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?!" Arthur growled, rolling his eyes at Merlin's usual oblivious and clumsy nature.**

 **Merlin shrugged apologetically "** **I was just asking."**

 **"Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind."**

 **Merlin smirked and shot Arthur a knowing smile "** **So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?"**

Gwaine grinned and clapped Merlin on the back "Once again nicely done mate!"

Arthur frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defensively "Why does everyone think I'm an idiot?"

"Well...not to be impolite or anything-" Arthur cut Merlin off with a glare but Gwaine finished for him "Arthur you didn't even notice the fact that there was a warlock under your nose and you never notice when someone is trying to kill you..." He shot Arthur a somewhat apologetic smile "The list just goes on really."

"Does it ever stop." Merlin muttered, earning himself another goblet to the head "Ow! Arthur that's just rude."

"Sire." Gaius spoke up, "I understand that Merlin can be rather..." he paused as he searched for the right word "Annoying," He ignored the small protest from his ward "But I would be immensely grateful if you didn't add to the many head injuries that my ward has received, I wouldn't be surprised if this caused him lasting damage."

"Uthur thought he had some kind of mental problem." Leon supplied, when Merlin glared at him he hastily back-tracked "I didn't agree with him! I just thought...you know what..nevermind...nevermind...forget I said anything."

 **The sound of a woman screaming echoed throughout the forest, Arthur and Merlin shared an anxious look** **"** **What was that?"**

 **Arthur didn't reply to Merlin's question and tilted his head to try and listen to the voices echoing through the forest, he could just make out the sound of a man "** **Please! Don't!"**

 **Merlin opened his mouth to repeat his question but Arthur shook his head and whispered lowly "** **Quiet."**

 **The woman's voice sounded again, this time sounding much younger than before "** **Help!"**

 **Arthur grabbed his sword from Merlin and ran in the direction of the voices, Merlin sighed and followed after him.**

"Let me guess." Percival commented, "She is also going to try to kill Arthur."

Elyan grinned "Do they ever really stop trying to kill Arthur?"

"Hey!" Arthur frowned and put an arm around Gwen, "Gwen hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"Not yet." Merlin mumbled, Arthur shot him another glare and Merlin was sure that if looks could kill he would be dead by now, he smiled at Arthur and sheepishly muttered "I said that out-loud didn't I?"

 **Aulfric lay on the ground as a bandit drew his sword to kill him. Sophia struggled with three other purse snatchers.**

 **Aulfric pleaded with the bandits "** **No, no, I beg you! Mercy!"**

 **The bandit in front of Aulfric growled "** **Give us some money!"**

 **Sophia was struggling against the three men holding her "** **Help me! Help me!"**

 **Arthur shot one of the robbers; the others started to attack Arthur. Aulfric got up and held Sophia while Arthur fought off the bandits; one of them sneaked up behind Arthur.**

 **Merlin watched from the side-lines, he looked around wildly for help once he realised Arthur was in danger "** **Forbærnen firgenholt." he gestured towards the tree. The tree-branch fell on top of the bandit trying to attack Arthur from behind.**

 **Arthur lunges and kills the one in front of him, he turns around to see the bandit's corpse underneath the tree branch he chuckles and shakes his head in amusement "** **Stroke of luck."**

 **"** **And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled appearing from behind the tree he seemed to have been hiding behind.**

"I'm sure that _really_ told them Merlin." Elyan laughed.

 **Arthur shot Merlin a look.**

 **Merlin shrugged "** **What? I was covering your back."**

"And I was!" Merlin called out.

 **Arthur ignored Merlin and hurried towards Sophia looking her up and down for injuries "** **You alright? Didn't hurt you?"**

 **"No… Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father." Sophia replied softly, taking down her hood and gesturing to her Father.**

 **Arthur smiled "** **Arthur Pendragon… at your service." he hesitated before leaning down and kissing Sophia's hand.**

"Aww..." Gwaine mock-squealed "I think Arthur's got a crush."

Elyan chuckled "She's obviously going to try to kill him then."

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Aulfric and Sophia standing before Uther and the court in the main-hall.**

 **Aulfric inclined his head towards Uthur before speaking "** **My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia."**

 **Uthur frowned "** **You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?"**

 **"** **Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."**

 **Uthur shook his head, shooting the pair a somewhat sympathetic look "** **These are dangerous times. What will you do?"**

 **"** **We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life."**

 **Uthur gave the duo a small smile "** **You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."**

"Happy to help! For a share of your wealth!" Gwaine exclaimed in a sing song voice before changing back to a more sober tone, "Seriously though he was happy to help those two but willing to murder children, that's messed up."

"I don't think Uthur was a total villain Gwaine." Gaius commented when Merlin and Gwaine both shot him incredulous looks he paused and shot them both an apologetic smile.

Gaius sighed and started to explain what he meant "Yes he did terrible, horrendous thing but it wasn't black and white. He is not a total villain, but he certainly is not a hero; he has suffered at the hands of sorcery and lives in fear of all kinds of magic, swearing that Camelot will never fall to sorcery while he is king. His fear controls him, and any mention of sorcery drives all reason right out of his head. He justified it by wanting to keep Camelot and his children safe. He was a good King, apart from the instances where he was enchanted, he wanted what was best for the kingdom. He just went about it the wrong way and blamed magic instead of himself."

Merlin nodded reluctantly "Fine, he was a psychopathic murderer when it came to my kin but if you look past that he had good intentions at the beginning and just wanted the best for Camelot." he muttered, somewhat sarcastically.

Arthur smiled slightly, grateful to Gaius for putting it into a different light.

 **Arthur stared at Sophia longingly as she walked away.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Arthur in Arthur's chambers.**

 **"** **Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur reminded Merlin.**

 **Merlin smirked "** **The one next door's empty."**

 **"** **The one next door's fine." Arthur nodded, "Excellent, in fact." Merlin started to grin as he guessed what Arthur had in mind, Arthur glared at him "Shut up, Merlin."**

 **Merlin shot Arthur an innocent smile "** **What? I didn't say anything."**

"Well we all know what Arthur was thinking of." Gwaine smirked, "He wanted to rob her of her maidenhead, he wanted to have a bit of fun with her, he wanted to h-"

Gwen cut Gwaine off with a light slap to his head, "That's my husband your talking about Gwaine, so I'd appreciate it if you could stop."

 **Arthur scowled "** **You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable." Arthur paused before sighing "Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."**

Gwaine gave Gwen an apologetic smile "Sorry Gwen, but if his intentions were oh so _honourable_ " He stretched out the word to reinforce his point, "Then there's nothing he needs to hide or be ashamed about."

 **"** **Of course. She, er…is very beautiful." Merlin commented.**

 **Arthur replied almost instantly "** **Yes, she is."**

"You really do fall in love fast Arthur." Percival commented, "I understand she is quite an attractive woman but sire you had barely known her a day."

Gwaine grinned "Don't worry percy, I'm sure he intended to get to know her."

" **And if your intentions are honourable…" Merlin prompted.**

 **"** **Oh, they are. Most definitely."**

 **Merlin smiled slyly "** **Then what's the problem with her staying next door?"**

 **"** **There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine." Arthur ordered with a small smile.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Sophia in the corridor outside of what was now Sophia's chambers.**

 **Merlin handed her a blanket and gave her his usual warm smile, "** **If you need anything, just let me know."**

 **Sophia gave him a small smile and inclined her head "** **Thank you." She** **entered her guest room. Morgana entered the corridor and noticed Sophia, she frowned and approached Merlin anxiously.**

 **"** **Who is that?" Morgana questioned.**

 **Merlin froze for a second before managing to stammer out a reply "** **Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.**

"You really needed help with the whole talking to the ladies thing." Gwaine commented, "Shame you hadn't met me yet, I would have passed on all my worldly knowledge."

"And corrupted the poor boy forever." Gaius commented dryly, Gwaine looked mock-offended for a second before nodding in agreement with Gaius' statement.

 **Morgana frowned "** **She can't stay here." She was clearly anxious and eyed the door to Sophia's chambers nervously, as if something was about to attack her.**

 **"** **The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot." He noticed Morgana's strange behaviour and shot her a concerned glance "Is everything ok?"**

 **"** **Yes. Thank you." Morgana replied with a slightly strained before hurrying off to Gaius' chambers.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius' chambers, Morgana entered just as Gaius was taking a flask of the burner. He was working on yet another potion.**

 **Morgana smiled apologetically at Gaius and gestured to the burner, "** **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."**

 **"** **Nonsense, my child. My favourite patient is always welcome." Gaius put everything down and walked towards Morgana with a soft smile and kissed her cheek.**

"Gaius!" Gwaine whistled, "Never knew you were such a ladies man, first Gwen and now Morgana, you really have been holding out on us."

Gaius just rolled his eyes at Gwaine, "Gwaine you know it isn't like that, but if you must comment on it you should know I was quite wild in my younger days, in fact there was this one time where-" Merlin cut him off with a disgusted choking noise, he had already heard one or two of Gaius' 'stories'.

 **Gaius noticed that Morgana's gaze had become fixed on his bench, where a small fire was starting to form "I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here."**

 **"Er, it's not that. It's just…your bench is on fire." Morgana mumbled, taking her gaze away from the bench.**

 **Gaius frowned, confused for a second "** **My bench s on fire? What are you…" He turned around to look at his bench before exclaiming "** **My bench is on fire!"**

 **Morgana handed him a bucket of water from the corner of the room, "** **Here."**

 **"You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner?" Gaius chuckled.**

 **Morgana fidgeted nervously, "** **I had another dream."**

 **"** **I see." Gaius replied, waiting for Morgana to elaborate.**

 **"I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot."**

 **Gaius shook his head "** **The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."**

 **Morgana frowned "** **But I had this dream before she came to Camelot."**

 **"** **You must be mistaken."**

 **Morgana's expression took on a slightly crazed edge, she was clearly terrified "** **No, I know what I saw. It was so real…so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him."**

"I'm assuming she was right about Sophia." Elyan commented, "If she was a seer surely she would be useful to have on your side, she could warn you about certain events."

Gaius paused thoughtfully, "I didn't want her to know what she was, at the time that seemed like the best thing for her, but now I do regret my actions Elyan. And people with magic shouldn't be considered weapons you can use towards your advantage."

 **Gaius shook his head,** **"These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"**

 **"** **Oh, it doesn't help."**

 **Gaius handed Morgana a dark blue potion,** **"Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep."** **Gaius gave Morgana a soft smile, "** **You've nothing to fear." he reminded her.**

 **Morgana sighed, not looking very comforted "** **Thank you, Gaius."**

 **Gaius called out to Morgana as she started to leave, "** **Morgana. Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."**

Arthur scowled slightly, yes he hated who his sister had become but this was all the old her, the girl who he had grown up with and it was hard for him to have to watch her struggle with her powers and have no one help her other than filling her up with potions and telling her it was nothing, "Gaius why didn't you help her?"

"I tried." Gaius replied, his one was one of regret and sadness, "But she was Uthur's ward and I was scared of how she would react if she knew the truth."

"She did know the truth." Arthur muttered, "And because no one helped her she turned into a monster."

Merlin sighed, he still blamed himself for what happened to Morgana, "Arthur if magic wasn't illegal she never would have had to hide what she really was from us or anyone."

* * *

 **It is now night and the scene has changed to Aulfric in the woods with one of the bandits who had been attacking him, the bandit points his sword towards Aulfric and watches him with suspicion.**

 **Aulfric tutted, "You can dispense with the unpleasantness — your payment." he held up a leather pouch and threw it towards the bandit.**

 **The bandit lowered his sword and picked up the pouch, he counted the gold with a scowl, "** **I want more. My friends are dead because of you."**

 **Aulfric shrugged nonchalantly, "** **Yes. I'm sorry. Such a dreadful waste of life." His took on a dangerous edge "But, if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon. má réðe cine týne!" He raised his staff and killed the bandit.**

"Knew it!" Elyan called out.

"Well it was rather obvious Elyan." Leon mumbled.

* * *

 **The scene changed Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. She sees the same vision of Arthur drowning with Sophia standing over him, she watches the scene unfold and is unable to do anything she started to cry out but she can't move and was left there frozen in place, forced to watch the man she considered a brother die.**

 **Morgana jerked awake and looks around her chambers anxiously, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down and go back to sleep.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Arthur and Merlin in Arthur's chambers; Merlin was changing Arthur's bedsheets, Arthur turned around to face Merlin with a grin on his face "** **I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around."**

 **Merlin paused for a second as he waited for Arthur to continue, when he didn't he sighed and rolled his eyes "** **Where do I come into this?"**

 **"** **Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." Arthur explained with a small pleading smile.**

"And of course this will end badly and result in Uthur hating me even more than he already did." Merlin muttered bitterly. "He thought I had some kind of mental affliction!"

 **Merlin's limbs flailed slightly his eyes widened and he seemed distressed "** **What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes."**

 **Arthur sighed impatiently** **"Merlin." he waited for his manservant to calm down.**

 **Merlin drummed his foot against the stone floor anxiously, silently begging Arthur to drop it.**

 **"** **I need you to do this for me." Arthur pleaded softly.**

 **Merlin shook his head "** **I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working." he stammered out his list of excuses.**

 **Arthur rolled his eyes he frowned "Well, no change there then." he looked at Merlin with a hint of desperation "** **Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."**

 **Merlin chuckled "** **You like her, then?"**

 **"Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but …you'd be a friend for life if you did." he trailed off with a hopeful expression**

"God." Gwaine muttered, "Your such a sap if you fall for that Merlin." he said with a small smile.

 **Merlin shook his head and grinned "** **Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."**

"And he did!" Gwaine exclaimed in his usual dramatic way, "He fell for it!"

 **Arthur shot Merlin a sincere smile, "** **Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it." he clapped Merlin on the back as he walked out.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Gwen in Morgana's chambers watching** **Arthur and Sophia ride out of Camelot** **,** **Gwen frowned and squinted trying to get a better look at Sophia as she rode out of Camelot, "** **You're sure it's her?"**

 **Morgana frowned "** **I could never forget that face." she bit her lip anxiously as if the girl was the girl from her dreams then Arthur was in danger.**

 **"You should speak to the King." Gwen replied.**

 **Morgana scoffed "** **And tell him what? That I can see the future?"**

"Wait!" Arthur commented and turned to Gwen "You knew!?"

Gwen took a step back and sighed "Kind of, I went straight to Gaius when I found out about the magic itself but I did know about her dreams but I never really put two and two together as I was never sure what to believe."

Arthur looked at Gwen with a mixture of shock and betrayal, he wanted to just brush it all off as a mistake as he understood her reasoning and they weren't even close back then but it hurt. Once again there was something where everyone but him had seemed to be in the know; Merlin's magic, Merlin's father, Agravaine, Morgana, Lancelot, Lancelot and Gwen. His mouth formed a thin line and he did not meet Gwen's gaze.

Elyan placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, "I understand Gwen." Percival nodded in agreement with him whilst Leon and Gwaine both looked slightly more skeptical.

 **"** **If you think Arthur's life is in danger." Gwen began but Morgana cut her off with a harsh laugh "** **You know how he'd react."**

 **Gwen shook her head "** **You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you."**

 **Morgana scoffed knowingly "** **He hates magic more than he cares for me."**

 **"** **That's not true." Gwen replied softly.**

 **Morgana smirked and rolled her eyes, challenging Gwen "** **Would you care to put it to the test?"**

 **"** **But what else can you do?" Gwen pleaded, avoiding the question.**

"I wish I could have told her it was okay." Gwen murmured, "It's frustrating as we are all used to seeing her as this villian who turned on us, but this is making me start to understand why."

Merlin put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder, "It helps you to understand but it doesn't excuse her actions, she could have went about things a hundred different ways, if I'm honest I blame Morgause and myself more than her, but now it's on her Gwen..she wants to restore magic and prove it isn't evil and get what she thinks is her birthright but she's going about it through murdering innocents." He let out a hollow chuckle, "The more brutal she is the more enemies she will create, so yes whilst we all could have helped her - and those who knew really should have, there's nothing we can do about it now and now it's on her."

Arthur's head snapped up and he winced, it was a painful reminder of how Morgana was becoming her Father.

 **Morgana's lips formed a thin line and her face took on her usual stubborn edge "** **I'm going to have to try and stop her myself."**

"She tried to save me?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin smiled fondly, "Yes, she actually helped quite a lot early on, before Morgause."

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Merlin and Uthur in the throne room, Uthur wore an irritated expression that seemed to be his default expression when dealing with Merlin and he tied his cape. He looked up and saw Merlin,** **Uthur scowled "** **Where's my son?"**

 **Merlin managed to stammer out a small explanation** **"** **I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean."**

 **"** **Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." Uthur snapped impatiently, it was a well-known fact that he had little patience for Arthur's manservant and if the boy had not saved his son's life then Uther wasn't sure that the boy's head would still be attached to his shoulders.**

 **Merlin continued almost as if he hadn't heard Uthur and sounded like he was rambling to himself "** **It's probably… No, it's definitely my fault."**

"If I had known then that this would be your idea of covering for me then I wouldn't have asked Merlin." Arthur shook his head ruefully at 'past Merlin'

 **Uthur sighed impatiently "** **Where is Arthur?"**

 **"** **He's not here." Merlin replied with a somber expression.**

 **"** **I can see that." Uthur commented dryly.**

 **Merlin paused before continuing "** **Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and…well…I may have forgotten." He mumbled the last part.**

 **"You forgot?" Uthur barely managed to hide the growing anger.**

 **Merlin nodded apologetically "** **I'm sorry, My Lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him."**

 **"** **If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." Uthur hissed.**

 **Merlin shot Uthur his trademark sheepish grin "** **And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?"**

"Of course not." Merlin muttered, "Arthur things like that are the reason you owe me, I would rather deal with Morgana or some mad raging sorcerer than Uthur."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin being pelted in the stocks in the center of the town,** **Merlin grinned at the ground and called out "** **I forgot how much fun this was."**

"How was there not a food shortage that winter? Everyone was using all of their food on me and my face!" Merlin commented.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur and Sophia taking a walk in the woods, Arthur smiled at Sophia and pointed down towards the bank "** **The river's not far. It's just down here."**

 **Sophia paused and called out softly "** **Arthur…wait."**

 **"** **What is it?"**

 **Sophia grabbed Arthur's hands and looked into his eyes, "** **Túce hwón frec'úre, artur."**

 **Distantly a guard could be heard calling out to Sophia and Arthur "** **You there! Halt!"**

Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, "Finally! Someone in Camelot who notices things."

 **Sophia backed away and Arthur tackled her to save her from the arrow that flew at them. Arthur ran towards the guards.**

" **Sorry!" The guard called out upon realizing he had almost shot at the prince.**

 **Arthur shook his head and scowled at the guard "** **Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?!"**

 **Sophia looked at the arrow in the tree behind her as she waited for Arthur to return, Arthur jogged back.**

 **Arthur looked at Sophia with a concerned expression, checking her over to see if she had come to any harm "** **You okay?"**

 **"** **Yes. Thanks to you." She smiled at him softly.**

 **"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday. Here." Arthur held out a staff for her.**

"That's a sidhe staff." Merlin commented.

Elyan rolled his eyes, "Because we all know what that is."

"Ah." Merlin shot them all a sheepish smile, "It's what Sophia and her Father were, they weren't sorcerers and they weren't human - they are immortal beings that live in the lake of Avalon, they were banished because her Father killed another sidhe."

Gaius nodded, "They are an immortal race that have been around for millennia, they appear as small blue winged creatures with a slightly human appearance but they have the ability to appear human, and traditionally they are served by pixies."

"Wait?! So Arthur fell in love with a small blue winged creature?" Gwaine started laughing and Arthur glared at him, he noticed Arthur's slightly annoyed expression and grinned "I'm sorry princess but imagine the children."

 **Sophia lunged for the staff and snapped at Arthur "** **Don't touch that!"**

 **Arthur froze for a second the hurt clear to see before he regained his usual confident expression** **"** **I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back."**

 **Sophia's eyes went wide and she quickly stammered out an apology "** **It's fine. I- I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."**

 **"** **I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Arthur replied.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin entering Gaius' chambers covered in an array of rotten fruit.**

 **Gaius gave Merlin a fond smile and called out teasingly "** **Have you been playing with your food again?"**

"I don't play with my food!" Merlin protested loudly.

Elyan and Percival smirked and shared a look, "Sure you don't Merlin." Elyan called out with a cheeky grin.

 **Merlin rolled his eyes "** **The King put me in the stocks."**

 **"** **What'd you do this time?"**

 **Merlin looked slightly offended at the assumption that he had done something wrong "** **Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame."**

Arthur chuckled, "Thank you Merlin."

 **Gaius looked surprised "** **And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"**

 **"** **It was his idea." Merlin nodded as he sat down on the Physician's bench.**

 **Gaius frowned confused as to why Arthur would do something like that "** **And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important."**

 **"** **Sophia." Merlin replied with a suggestive smirk.**

 **Gaius' eyebrows raised in surprise "** **The girl from the forest?"**

 **Merlin nodded, "** **He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besotted."**

 **"** **But they've only just met."**

 **Merlin shrugged, "** **I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight."**

 **"** **Yes. I suppose it must be." Gaius replied with a thoughtful expression, clearly suspicious that something untoward was happening.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius snooping around Aulfric's chambers, he looked around and rummaged through his possessions.**

 **Aulfric entered the room and scowled when he saw Gaius rummaging around "** **Can I help?"**

 **"** **Forgive me." Gaius paused for a second clearly wary of the fact he had been caught out "The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in." he explained.**

 **Aulfric raised his eyebrow in a way that could rival even Gaius before commenting dryly "** **Looks like they have."**

 **"** **I apologise for imposing on you. It won't happen again." Gaius inclined his head apologetically.**

 **Aulfric sneered at Gaius "** **Make sure it doesn't." The unspoken threat clear to them both.**

"He couldn't seem more evil if he tried." Percival commented.

Merlin chuckled "They always seem evil, it's just that no one ever notices."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur and Sophia riding into the main square of the palace, they both dismounted and Arthur hurried over to Sophia eyeing her with concern, "** **You're sure you'll be alright?" he asked softly.**

 **Sophia smiled and inclined her head slightly "** **Yes. Thank you for today." She hesitated before reaching up and kissing his cheek.**

 **"Good night, Arthur." She replied before walking off towards the palace.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Sophia both walking along the corridors in the palace, Sophia was hurrying back to her chambers, she bumped into Morgana.** **An annoyed look flashed across her face before she realized who it was, she smiled sweetly "** **Sorry! Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia."**

 **"** **What are you doing here?" Morgana practically hissed, the hostility vibrating off her in waves.**

 **Sophia looked puzzled for a second before smoothly replying "** **My father and I are guests of the King."**

 **"** **You're lying." Morgana scowled and took a step closer to Sophia, lowering her voice "I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen."**

 **Sophia let out a short harsh laugh all sign of the sweet girl she seemed like before disappeared "** **Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."**

Arthur felt himself getting angry on behalf of Morgana, it was strange feeling so protective over her for him as the girl he had grown up with had all but disappeared and a cold hearted killer had replaced her.

 **"** **Don't think you can make a fool out of me." Morgana spat.**

 **Sophia smiled "** **I won't have to." she looked Morgana up and down, her face full of what seemed like disgust "You're managing to do that well enough already."**

 **Morgana shook her head and glared at her "** **Stay away from him."**

 **"** **Or what?" Sophia raised her eyebrows expectantly, when Morgana didn't reply she let out another harsh laugh before smirking and walking off with a smug expression, calling out over her shoulder as she left "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman."**

 **Morgana shouted after Sophia, the anger radiating off her "** **If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes."**

"She really did love you Arthur." Merlin murmured softly, when Arthur shot him an alarmed look he quickly explained "Like a brother!"

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Aulfric's chambers, he was waiting anxiously for Sophia to return. She walked in with an irritated look on her face.**

 **Aulfric looked up as she entered "You've not been gone as long as I expected."**

 **"** **We were interrupted." Sophia replied as she walked over to the mirror, she sighed.**

 **"What happened?" Aulfric asked as he walked over to her.**

 **Sophia looked up at him with a strange expression on her face - a mixture between fear and anger - "** **I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me." her voice rose with her anger "Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me!" she took in a deep breath "I can't bear to be like this a moment longer."**

 **Aulfric replied soothingly "** **You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form."**

 **"** **I need a little more time." She murmured.**

 **Aulfric shook his head "** **You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are."**

Merlin could have sworn that Gaius looked slightly smug when Aulfric spoke.

 **"** **And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana." She sneered, "She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."**

 **Aulfric sighed "** **Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment, otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Arthur in Arthur's chambers, Morgana shot Arthur a curious look before commenting "** **You seem very fond of her."**

 **Arthur frowned before giving Morgana a confused look "** **You make that sound like a bad thing."**

 **"** **Not necessarily." Morgana replied smoothly "I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly."**

 **Arthur shot her a teasing grin "** **If you're jealous, Morgana, it's okay to admit it."**

Arthur flailed slightly "I said that to my sister." he murmured with a horrified expression.

Merlin chuckled weakly "You didn't know?" But Arthur just glared in response.

 **Morgana rolled her eyes "** **Don't flatter yourself."**

 **"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" Arthur smirked at her.**

 **Morgana flared up "** **Arthur, I'm trying to protect you!" she took a breath to calm down "She isn't what she seems."**

 **Arthur frowned, feeling strangely protective of Sophia, "** **Why? What makes you say that?" he questioned, almost accusingly.**

 **Morgana hesitated uncertainly, she didn't want Arthur to get hurt but she wasn't sure about telling him the real reason she feared Sophia "** **I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare."**

"A vision." Gwen murmured.

 **Arthur started laughing and then smirked condescendingly "** **You really are very sweet, Morgana."**

Arthur felt a stab of guilt as he watched the 'past-him' laugh at Morgana when she had actually been trying to help him, he tried to ignore the small voice in his head telling him that if he had just listened to her and believed her then maybe she wouldn't have turned out the way she did.

 **"** **Why are you laughing?" Morgana crossed her arms over her chest.**

 **Arthur continued to laugh, when he managed to calm down slightly he replied to Morgana "** **You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."**

 **"L** **ess and less by the second." She muttered.**

 **Arthur grinned at her and held his hands up, replying in an overly exaggerated manner "** **All right. Whatever you say."**

 **Morgana shook her head, clearly irritated by the fact he didn't believe her "** **You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur alone in his chambers, Merlin hurried in and saw that Arthur was already dressed, he tried and failed to hide the shock he felt "** **You're dressed!"**

 **Arthur rolled his eyes "** **Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?"**

"Not really." Merlin smirked, upon seeing Arthur's face he grinned "A lot more gets past you compared to me."

 **Merlin managed to regain most of his composure "What- You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"**

 **"** **I'm giving it a miss." Arthur replied offhandedly.**

 **Merlin frowned uncertainly, confused by Uthur's sudden change in attitude "** **Won't the King mind?"**

 **"** **Not if you, er, cover for me, again." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." he mumbled apologetically.**

"Great apology Arthur." Percival commented, "Ten out of ten I'm sure."

 **Merlin objected loudly "** **They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit."**

 **"** **I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it." Arthur replied with a small smile.**

 **Merlin looked slightly appeased "** **What? It went well?"**

 **Arthur grinned enthusiastically "** **Great. Fantastic. She's incredible."**

Arthur quickly put an arm around Gwen and kissed her on the cheek, murmuring softly "Not as incredible as you."

 **"Don't worry." Merlin replied with a conspiratorial** **smirk I'll find a way to get you out of it.**

 **Arthur returned the smirk "** **Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time."**

 **"** **I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark." Merlin muttered.**

"Clearly." Leon commented dryly.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Merlin once again being pelted with rotten fruit in the stocks in the lower town.**

"I swear they must all be starving." Merlin muttered, "They throw fresh stuff too! You do not know true pain until someone hits you in the face with a bunch of potato's."

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Arthur and Sophia running through the**

 **Arthur yelled after Sophia who was running ahead of him "** **Wai– wait! Careful." he called out nervously, not wanting her to get hurt because of him.**

 **"** **Don't worry. I will be." She replied before muttering "túce hwón frec 'úre, artur." her eyes flared and she came to a stop.**

 **Arthur frowned "** **What are you doing?"**

 **Sophia took Arthur's hand and looked into his eyes "** **Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, artur." Sophia and Arthur's eyes both glowed red.**

Everyone shuddered slightly at the sight, Arthur flinched upon seeing his past self being enchanted

* * *

 **The scene faded from the previous scene to show Merlin entering Gaius' chambers covered in rotten fruit.**

 **Gaius sighed fondly "** **Not again Merlin, surely?"**

 **"** **You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" Merlin muttered dramatically.**

 **Gaius nodded before smoothly adding in "** **I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."**

"Not a lot gets past Gaius does it." Gwen commented with a small smile.

" **Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." Merlin replied.**

 **"** **So you helped him?" Gaius replied with a slightly disaproving expression.**

 **Merlin shrugged "** **I'm his servant, I had to."**

 **"** **You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." Gaius replied gravely.**

 **Merlin eyed up Gaius with an anxious expression "** **Why?"**

 **"** **What do you know about seers?" Gaius questioned.**

 **Merlin frowned and thought for a second before replying "Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."**

 **"** **It's said to be an innate ability." Gaius began, "Those who have it are born that way.**

"Like me." Merlin murmured, "She never had a choice Arthur and neither did I, I was lucky as I had my mother and eventually Gaius and later on I had Lancelot. She didn't _really_ have anyone, she had you Gwen and Arthur but neither of you knew." He sighed, "Once she told me that magic chooses people, not the other way around and I still think she was right."

 **Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."**

 **Merlin nodded as he processed what Gaius had said, he waited before frowning "** **What's this got to do with Sophia?"**

 **"** **The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream." Gaius paused to let what he had said sink in, "Sophia was in it."**

 **Merlin's eyes went wide "** **Before she arrived in Camelot?"**

 **Gaius nodded "** **I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."**

"How long had you known?" Arthur questioned with a blank expression.

Gaius sighed and eyed the boy he had raised sadly, "I had always known, her sister was raised as a High Priestess and was gifted from a young age - it only made sense that Morgana would be the same."

 **"** **You think Morgana is a seer?" Merlin clarified.**

 **"** **I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur."**

 **Merlin paused and tried to come up with some way to explain away what Gaius was telling him, "** **Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia."**

 **"** **That's what I hoped." Gaius sighed "But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour."**

 **"** **Who are they?" Merlin questioned with an anxious expression.**

 **Gaius ignored his wards question "** **It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."**

* * *

 **The scene changes to show Sophia and Arthur in Arthur's chambers, Sophia was enchanting Arthur.**

 **"Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted…" Sophia trailed off, expectantly waiting for Arthur's reply.**

 **"** **I'd never let that happen." He replied confidently, gazing at Sophia with an infatuated expression.**

Arthur shuddered at the sight of his enchanted self, he could barely remember that day. It just felt wrong, someone making him do what they wanted, taking away is free will.

Merlin shot Arthur a sympathetic look, "I understand how you feel, I was enchanted too remember?" he gestured to the back of his neck with a slightly self-deprecating laugh "Fommororah, courtesy of Morgana, I was a prisoner in my own body, my thoughts consumed and controlled by that _thing."_

 **Sophia continued "** **You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together."**

 **"** **I'll never let them come between us." Arthur vowed solemnly.**

 **Sophia gave Arthur an approving smile "** **Because we are in love."**

 **"** **Because we're in love."**

 **Sophia smiled, relieved that her Father's plan was working, "** **You must seek permission for us to marry… so that we can be together."**

 **Arthur nodded, watching her with adoration "** **Till death do us part."**

"Literally." Gwaine cut in with a small chuckle, looking rather pleased with himself.

 **"** **Túce hwón frec'úre, artur." She chanted, her eyes glowing red as she sealed the spell with a kiss. She echoed Arthur's words with a sinister smile, "** **Till death do us part."**

 **Arthur's eyes flared red and he exited the room, bowing slightly to Sophia before he left.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Sophia and Aulfric in the corridors, Sophia gave her Father a warm smile "** **He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."**

 **"** **Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." Aulfric embraced his daughter then left, Merlin saw Aulfric walking away and started to follow him.**

"The elders are the Sidhe's that rule the others, like how we have a counsel here in Camelot." Gaius supplied.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Merlin following Aulfric through the darkling woods to the Lake of Avalon, the water practically glowed in the darkness and Merlin watched silently as Aulfric called out to the lake.**

 **"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" He raised his staff up and it started to glow, the lake itself glowed and a soft blue mist appeared over the lake and the Sidhe's along with it.**

 **Merlin watched as the sidhe's appeared first as small balls of white light and then the small blue pixie like people Gaius had described. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched it unfold in awe, they practically danced as they flew over the water.**

" **I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" Aulfric called out to one Sidhe in paticular.**

 **The elder shook his head and scowled, "** **Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."**

"He's not exactly attractive is he." Gwaine commented with a grimace.

 **Aulfric shook his head, his tone taking on a pleading edge "** **The crime was mine, not my daughter's."**

 **"** **The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." The elder intoned.**

 **Aulfric let out a relieved sigh "** **Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gaius sitting across from eachother in Gaius' chambers, Gaius was looking at Merlin with a mixture of shock and awe.**

 **"** **Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be." Gaius told his ward with an awed expression.**

 **Merlin looked at Gaius with a blank expression he started to ask Gaius what he was talking about "** **What's…" but was quickly cut off by Gaius' enthusiastic explanation "** **The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."**

 **Merlin let out a weak chuckle and grinned at Gaius "** **Well, I've seen it and I'm still here."**

 **"Extraordinary." Gaius looked at Merlin with a shocked expression, his ward never seemed to stop surprising him, "What did it look like?"**

 **Merlin snapped slightly, growing more anxious and impatient by the second "** **Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet."**

 **Gaius smiled "** **We do now." He walked over to his group of books and scrolls, he searched for a couple of seconds before producing a book, he flipped through it and pointed out a page to Merlin "I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."**

 **"** **That does not sound like a good thing." Merlin commented.**

 **Gaius nodded in agreement with his ward "** **They're masters of enchantment."**

 **Merlin's eyes went wide "** **You think Arthur's been enchanted?"**

 **"** **Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Council Chambers of Camelot, Uthur, Morgana and the court had gathered and Arthur and Sophia stood in the center before them.**

 **Arthur inclined his head respectfully to his Father before gesturing to Sophia "** **I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."**

 **Uthur chuckled "** **Not too close, I hope."**

 **"** **We're in love." Arthur declared "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."**

 **Uthur laughed, when his son didn't join in his laughter he sobered up slightly "** **I assume you're joking."**

 **"** **No." Arthur replied equally serious "I'm going to marry her."**

 **Uthur shook his head, his voice dripping in** **disapproval** **"** **But you only met two days ago."**

 **Arthur grit his teeth "** **We're in love." He replied, as that was the only thing that mattered.**

 **"** **In love?" Uthur asked incredulously, turning to Morgana "We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?"**

 **Morgana was glaring at Sophia with a look of pure hatred, "** **No, he's full of surprises."**

 **Arthur pressed on "** **I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it."**

 **Uthur's voice took on a steely edge "** **I thought you'd come to ask my permission?"**

 **"** **Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur scowled and took Sophia's hand, they both started to walk out of the court.**

 **"** **Guards, door." Uthur ordered, he stood up and took a challenging step towards the couple "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."**

 **Arthur met his Father's challenge "** **You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will."**

 **Uthur sighed and turned to the guards "** **Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." The guards nodded obediently and grabbed the pair.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" Arthur protested.**

 **"** **And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uthur ordered, acting as if he hadn't heard his son's protests.**

 **Arthur shook his head and yelled at Uthur, the rage clear to see, "** **You can't do this."**

 **Uthur growled threateningly "Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I will!"**

 **Arthur bowed his head in an attempt to appease Uthur.**

"I don't know what I was thinking, talking to my Father like that, running off with some girl...I know I was enchanted but I did have feelings for her at the start of all of that."

 **Uthur's tone softened "** **Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love,** **but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Uthur and Morgana in one of the castles many corridors, Uthur turned to Morgana and chuckled, looking at her fondly "** **You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?"**

 **"** **Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?" Morgana challenged, she was worrying about Arthur, she loved him like a brother and she knew that she couldn't let him die.**

 **Uthur sighed, "** **He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."**

 **Morgana scowled "** **Sophia will never let that happen." She practically spat Sophia's name.**

 **Uthur picked up on Morgana's hostile tone "** **Do you bear a grudge against our guest?" he asked curiously.**

 **Morgana sighed as she tried to figure out a way to tell Uthur that something was going on without putting herself in danger "** **There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."**

 **Uthur didn't take Morgana's anxieties seriously and shot her a reassuring smile "** **He's a fool in love."**

 **"** **She's dangerous." Morgana warned.**

 **Uthur frowned "** **Dangerous? To who?" he questioned.**

 **"** **Arthur."**

 **Uthur watched Morgana carefully "** **Why do you say that?"**

 **Morgana looked sunure "** **I just have a sense, a feeling."**

 **Uthur chuckled, putting Morgana's feelings down to jealousy "** **And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"**

 **"** **Nothing, yet." Morgana hesitated "It's what she's going to do. I don't know how to tell you this."**

 **"** **Try." Uthur said softly, uncharacteristically gentle "Whatever it is, you can tell me."**

 **Morgana paused, a conflicted expression on her face "** **I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."**

 **Uthur smiled at her "** **I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten." He told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

 **Morgana sighed** **"I hope so."**

Arthur couldn't help but feel conflicted, he was watching Morgana before she hated him, before she became consumed by bitterness and hatred. He just watched to reach out and help her, tell her that it was all going to be okay instead of not knowing and loosing his sister to things he didn't even know about and was powerless to stop.

 **"** **Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?" Uthur questioned.**

 **Morgana nodded "** **Yes, it's nothing." Uthur smiled and walked off, Morgana watched him leave silently.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Arthur in his chambers packing, he was wearing for his armour and was packing everything he could into his leather bag. Merlin walked in with a nervous expression.**

 **Arthur scowled and practically growled at Merlin, "** **Get out."**

 **Merlin ignored Arthur's order and shot him a sympathetic smile "** **I thought the King was a bit harsh."**

 **"** **I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you." Arthur replied coldly.**

 **Merlin shrugged "** **But I did think he had a point." he commented uncertainly.**

 **Arthur glared at Merlin "** **I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" Arthur's voice rose with anger and the anger was practically radiating off of him in waves.**

 **"** **I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia…" Merlin tried to explain, but Arthur snapped and cut him off "** **Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" he challenged.**

 **Merlin took a deep breath and refused to back down "** **I'm your friend."**

 **Arthur shook his head, "** **No, Merlin, you're my servant."**

 **"You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted." Merlin stammered out, trying to get Arthur to see sense.**

 **Sophia's voice called out to Arthur, creating a pit of dread in Merlin's stomach "** **I told you people would try to keep us apart."**

 **"** **I know." Arthur replied, "I won't let that happen."**

 **Merlin started to grow more and more desperate "** **Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you."**

 **"** **We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia continued.**

 **Merlin noticed Aulfric standing next to Sophia and glared at him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction "** **I saw you." he turned back to Arthur "I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you."**

 **Aulfric looked at Merlin as if he was worth nothing "** **You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"**

 **Merlin refused to give up, "** **I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." his voice took on a pleading edge and he started to sound like he was begging Arthur.**

 **"** **Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia all but ordered him.**

 **Merlin continued, pressing on "** **She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."**

 **Arthur started to look conflicted, as he tried to work out what was real - what Merlin was telling him or his love for Sophia "** **It– it doesn't make sense. We're–we're in love." He started to stutter and wince as the enchantment fought to regain control.**

 **"** **They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff." Merlin lunged for Aulfric's staff, the man pulled it away and his eyes started to glow red.**

 **"** **Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?" Merlin all but begged but his hopes were crushed when Arthur turned around, his eyes glowing the same red as Aulfric's.**

 **Arthur spoke coldly "** **I see everything."**

 **Merlin lunged towards Aulfric in a desperate attempt to free Arthur but Aulfric raised his staff "** **Na mben sis!" the gem at the top of the staff flared blue and a bolt of light shot out, throwing Merlin into the wall and knocking him unconscious.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to Gaius's chambers, Morgana ran in frantically "** **He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!" She sounded close to tears, the one thing she had been hping to stop was now coming to pass.**

 **Gaius eyed Morgana with concern "** **Slow down."**

 **"** **I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true."**

 **"** **I do believe you." Gaius put his hands on Morgana's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.** **Morgana shook her head, she couldn't think straight - Arthur was in danger, "** **I've got to tell Uther." she couldn't breathe, everything was happening and Arthur was going to die.**

 **"** **You can't." Gaius told her, he knew what would happen if he discovered Morgana's gift.**

 **Morgana let out a frustrated noise, "** **I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die."**

 **Gaius spoke softly and tried to reason with her "** **You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft."**

 **"** **I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die." Morgana retorted.**

 **Gaius sighed "** **Wait." He gave Morgana a reassuring smile, "We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?"**

 **Morgana nodded "** **Yes, you know I do."**

 **"** **Then trust me now." He started to walk away from her and to the door, he put out a hand and gestured for Morgana to stay where she was "Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this."**

 **Morgana frowned, "** **But Arthur…" Gaius cut her off "** **I'll take care of it."**

 **"** **Where are you going?" Morgana questioned.**

 **"** **To find someone who can help."**

"Also known as, Merlin!" Gwaine declared with a dramatic gesture, Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Gaius entering Arthur's chambers just as Merlin started to wake up from the blow he suffered, Gaius eyed his ward with concern "** **Merlin! What happened to you?"**

 **Merlin rubbed the back of his head and winced slightly, "** **Aulfric." He murmured groggily, suddenly his eyes went wide and he scrambled to get up, Gaius hurried over and helped his ward stand up "Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" He swayed slightly at the end.**

 **"** **Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up."**

 **Merlin shook his head, trying to rid himself of the buzzing noise "** **I have to go."**

 **Gaius watched his ward with a disapproving** **expression, "** **You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."**

 **Merlin's voice took on a stubborn edge "** **I'll be fine, he needs me."**

 **"** **Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius intoned wisely.**

 **Merlin nodded "** **Yeah." But it was obvious to Gaius that he was lying.**

 **Gaius called out his ward on his lie "** **Liar."**

 **Merlin shot Gaius an apologetic look "** **I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't."**

 **"** **The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful." Gaius warned Merlin.**

 **Merlin gave Gaius a small smile, "** **Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he replied in hopes of reassuring the man. He quickly destroyed that hope in Gaius as he started to walk in the wrong direction.**

"You never know what your doing." Gwaine commented fondly, "But you manage anyways."

 **Gaius' expression was one of pure despair, "** **Merlin? This way."**

 **Merlin shot him a cheeky grin "** **Just testing."**

 **The scene shifted to show Merlin running through the forest.**

Arthur chuckled, "You can't run like that when we need you to though can you."

* * *

 **The scene changed to Aulfric, Sophia and an enchanted Arthur by the Lake of Avalon - Aulfric smiled softly at Sophia and took her hands in his "** **Go. They are waiting for you."**

 **Sophia shook her head "** **I don't understand. You're coming too.**

 **"** **Only one of us can pass through." He explained gently, letting go of her "This was never meant for me."**

 **Sophia frowned, tears forming in her eyes "** **I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon."**

 **"** **Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life." Aulfric replied.**

 **Sophia practically clung to her Father "I don't want to leave you."**

 **"** **You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours."**

"Which they did." Merlin commented, "I killed her and so they took her soul."

Everyone tensed slightly, it was still a hard thing for everyone to get used to and they weren't sure they ever would - the idea of goofy, kind, caring Merlin killing someone was a hard thing to imagine and it was harder to know that he had killed, many times.

 **Sophia embraced her Father, tears falling down her cheeks "** **Goodbye." She reluctantly let go of her Father's hand "** **I will never forget you." she vowed as she took Arthur's hand and started to lead him into the lake.**

"I feel sorry for her." Gwen murmured, when Arthur shot her an accusing look she quickly explained herself "The poor girl hadn't truly done anything, the worst thing she did was try to kill you and even then it wasn't as if that was easy for her, she was going to have to leave her Father, forever."

Merlin commented dryly "And when your immortal forever really is forever." Gaius shot Merlin a sympathetic look, unknown to the others.

 **Aulfric watched as his daughter walked into the lake with a mixture of pride and sadness, his daughter would be safe but she would be lost to him forever. He sighed and began the spell, "** **Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."**

 **Merlin was still running through the woods, desperately trying to make it to the lake to save Arthur.**

 **Aulfric continued the spell "** **An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á." He gestured for Sophia to do her part and she leaned in and kissed Arthur.**

 **Aulfric chanted "** **Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur went limp and fell into the water, slowly becoming submerged in it's murky depths.**

Percival frowned thoughtfully, "That looks just like Morgana's dream, so what she saw really did come to pass? The only difference being Arthur didn't die?" Merlin and Gaius both nodded in agreement.

 **Aulfric continued to chant his incantation, "** **Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."**

 **Merlin arrived to the lake and scanned the area and noticed the Sidhe's staff on the ground, "** **Onbregdan." his eyes flared gold and the staff flew into his hand.**

 **Merlin pointed the staff at Aulfric "** **Swilte, gold beorþ." A bolt of light hit him and he exploded.**

 **Sophia cried out upon seeing the death of her Father "** **Father! No! No!"**

 **Merlin pointed the staff at Sophia, who was trying to run to the shore, his tone was cold as he called out "** **Óga ceoles." A bolt of lightning hit Sophia and she exploded into what looked like a mixture of embers and ash.**

 **Merlin ran into the water, desperately calling out for his friend "** **Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw a familiar face but that relief quickly turned to dread when he realised how close to drowning his friend was, he grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the surface.**

"Cut that a bit close Merlin." Arthur teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Next time I'll let them kill you and then Gwen can be in charge of Camelot, she's smarter than you after all."

* * *

 **The scene changed to show Arthur lying on a bed in the Physician's chambers - Merlin and Arthur sat by his bedside patiently as they waited for him to wake up. They both jumped up slightly when Arthur started to groan.**

 **"** **Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin prompted.**

 **Arthur opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "** **What happened? Where am I?" he questioned groggily.**

 **Merlin shared an uncertain look with Gaius "** **Can you remember anything?"**

 **"** **Ow! Oh, my head!" Arthur exclaimed before blinking uneasily There was a girl. Sophia, she…I asked my father something about her, I asked him…" Arthur's eyes went wide and he bolted up from the bed.**

 **"** **What was I thinking?" He murmured softly to himself.**

"You weren't." Merlin cut in dryly, "That was the problem."

Arthur looked offended "I was enchanted remember!"

Leon chuckled at the exchange between the duo, "Sire, with respect, you did seem rather infatuated with her before she enchanted you."

"Great! Now you're all ganging up on me." Arthur muttered.

 **Merlin chuckled trying to lighten the mood and soften what he was about to tell Arthur "** **Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night."**

 **"** **I did what?"**

 **Gaius nodded confirming what Merlin had told him "** **Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot."**

 **Arthur frowned "** **I don't recall any of this."**

 **"** **Must've been some blow." Gaius commented.**

 **Arthur struggled to recall what happened "What blow?"**

 **Merlin shot Arthur his usual sheepish grin and shrugged apologetically "** **Well, er, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you."**

 **Arthur raised his eyebrows skeptically "** **You managed to knock me out?"**

"Nope you didn't." Arthur grinned, "You used magic, so you cheated!"

Merlin shook his head, "It isn't cheated, you're great at using swords and I'm great at magic."

 **"** **Yep. With a lump of wood." He replied, smirking slightly.**

 **Gaius gestured for his ward to tone it down and gave Arthur a reassuring smile "** **He only did it to bring you back safely." He intoned.**

 **"** **No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?" Arthur ordered, he waited for their response. After a couple of moments of hesitation they both nodded and he fell back onto the bed and pillows, clearly relieved.**

"Poor princess didn't want anyone to know Merlin had 'knocked him out'" Gwaine commented with a small smirk.

* * *

 **The scene changed to Arthur standing before the court, he had been summoned to explain his disappearance.**

 **Uthur looked grim and Merlin could feel the anger and annoyance radiating from him in waves, "** **When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion."**

 **Arthur turned to Merlin, Merlin's eyes went wide for a second before he managed to stammer out a somewhat coherent reply "** **I– I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot… again."**

 **Uthur shook his head "** **This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you."**

 **"** **But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really." Merlin grew nervous as Uthur glared at him, "Erm, you- you could say it was mine."**

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Well it wasn't really."

 **Uthur scowled "** **Could somebody tell me what happened?"**

 **"** **Well…" Merlin began but Uthur cut him off, "** **Someone with a brain."**

"Slightly offended." Merlin commented with small pout, "I'm sure I have a bigger brain than Arthur, or at least I use most of mine."

 **Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and began to explain instead "** **After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt."**

 **Morgana scoffed "** **And killing things mends a broken heart?" she muttered sarcastically.**

 **"** **No, but it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today."**

"Yeah!" Merlin called out sarcastically, "Let's all blame Merlin! It's not like Uthur already wants to kill me and he thinks I have some kind of mental affliction because of you two!" He gestured wildly towards Arthur and Gaius.

"Well..." Arthur began with a small smirk, Gaius smiled and joined in readily "I wasn't going to say anything but..."

Merlin just rolled his eyes dramatically and went back to watching the past.

 **Uthur scowled at Merlin "** **Have you some kind of mental affliction?"**

 **"Probably." Merlin replied with a small shrug after debating it for a couple of seconds.**

"If he did no one in this room would be surprised." Arthur commented earning himself a light smack on the head from Gwen.

 **Gaius nodded "** **I'm looking into it, Sire."**

 **"** **Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands."**

 **Merlin chuckled at Uthur's joke oblivious to the implications.**

* * *

 **The scene changed to the Physician's chambers, Morgana knocked and entered into Gaius's chambers.**

 **Gaius inclined his head "** **Morgana."**

 **Morgana hesitated before explaining why she had came to Gaius, as she noticed that Merlin was in the room "** **I've had some troubled nights."**

 **Gaius frowned** **"I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?"**

 **Morgana shook her head in reply to the question and then turned to Merlin and grinned at him "** **Arthur told me what actually happened. You must've hit him round the head really hard."**

"Please!" Arthur scoffed, "Like you could hit anyone that hard, we should have guessed you were using magic back then considering the fact you really are quite scrawny."

Merlin grinned "Scrawny? Yes. But weak, defenceless? Nope. And remember Arthur I can easily show Gwen what an _ass_ you are." He put an emphasis on the word ass and smirked as Arthur and Gwen both went bright red as they remembered the Troll's enchantment.

 **Merlin shot Morgana a weak smile and nervously ran his hand through his hair "** **Yeah. I feel really bad about that."**

 **Gaius handed Morgana the potion, "** **Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep."**

 **Morgana shot Gaius a grateful look, "** **Thank you, Gaius."**

 **Gaius waited until Morgana was out of earshot before he spoke again, "She must never find out the truth."**

 **"** **Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." Merlin replied, confused as to why Gaius would keep something this big from her.**

 **"** **And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."**

 **Merlin's voice still had a somewhat excited edge "** **Is she like me? Can she use magic?"**

 **Gaius shook his head "** **No one's like you, Merlin." He replied in what sounded like a mix of fondness and sadness.**

"As much as I hate it that's true, I'm a warlock destined to do 'great' things, I'm the physical embodiment of magic." Merlin shook his head ruefully, "I didn't believe Gaius when he first said that."

 **Merlin frowned "** **But she has the gift?"**

 **"For her sake, I hope not." Gaius muttered gravely.**

* * *

 **A/N -** Well then, that's that. Not sure about how I feel about the commentary, some bits I am pretty happy with and others make sense to me but I worry they might not fit for you. Anyways that was that, I have gotten half of the next one typed up. All mistakes are my own, I try to check and fix them but as usual I probably missed some.

 **Review Responses -**

Eraman - Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed.

1967HoogwartsGoddess - Once again sorry for the wait! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Sophie21th - I'm glad.

LoneWolfsRage - I'll try to continue it, I have no plan to discontinue this series.

Cyenthia - Thanks for the idea and in an ideal world I would love to post all of the seasons but considering how long it's taken me to do S1 that most likely won't happen.

14fox - Thank you :) So are you.

Padfootette - I am **so** sorry for the wait.

McKmaster25 - I will, I am going to be doing all of season 1 and then simply for the sake of time when I can I'll post it so that I do chapters of episodes that people request. I'm happy that your enjoying it and the commentary, thanks for reviewing.

AlagaesianQueen - Np! Sorry if I came across as hostile or anything, I was just confused as to why people thought it was Mergana. I guess it kind of hinted towards that. And I loved Lancelot's friendship with Merlin, he and Merlin and Gwaine were probably my favorites.

Lya200 - Likewise, I liked how they added that in - in the BCC series as usually Lancelot seems quite boring but by adding that it made me like his character and his and Merlin's bond.

MythologyStar - Sorry for the wait! And I'm going to add it in either whenever I can or when I have finished the other episodes.


	8. The Beginning Of The End

**|The Beginning of The End|**

 **A/N -** So life got hectic which meant that I honestly didn't have any time to write. This has taken me quite a while but if your reading this it means that I finished all of the chapters of series 1. My life has gotten back to normal and I'll probably go back to writing now. So if you have an episode request then tell me and if I have the time/if I think it has potential then I'll do it.

And if you prefer the "writing style," of this chapter/it being more detailed then tell me and I'll improve the previous ones as re-reading them I'm not all too happy with them. This chapter has less humor than previous ones because it was quite a serious episode where the main focus was to stop Uther executing a child.

Also just for context, writing the first 8 minutes of the story takes about an hour...so..

 **Summary -** Merlin and the knights go on a hunting trip and of course it's bound to go wrong. When they are captured by Morgana, Merlin is forced to reveal his magic to Arthur (Reveal!Fic , Characters watching the show)

 **Disclaimer -** I don't own Merlin.

 _This is my longest chapter so far._

* * *

 **. . .**

 **The lower town of Camelot was full of life, it's citizens all hurrying around carrying out their day to day lives. Stalls were scattered around by the sides of the cobbled walkways and people were begging and bartering over the merchants wares. In the midst of the crowd there were two hooded figures, an older man with a rugged beard and curled hair and a young boy barely half his size with dark curled locks of hair and bright cerulean eyes.**

Arthur felt a jolt of recognition surge through him at the sight of the boy, "Mordred?" He turned his questioning gaze onto Merlin who slowly, almost hesitantly, nodded.

"You know the lad?" Gwaine frowned and tilted his head slightly.

Arthur and Merlin shared a look and Merlin gestured for Arthur to be the one to explain, "The boy was taken in by Morgana and she, with the aid of Gwen and Merlin and the reluctant assistance of Gaius managed to save the boy from being executed." He paused, "I smuggled him out into the woods and the boy told me his name."

Leon didn't even try to hide his surprise, "You aided a druid sire?" His tone held no judgement, only curiosity.

 **They made their way through the crowds towards a middle aged man standing behind a stall, numerous herbs and items were spread on the table and a pouch of gold hung at his hip. He eyed up the two nervously and his eyes flicked towards the guards stood at their posts, the weight of what he was about to do weighing on his mind.**

 **"Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay." The man questioned, putting a protective arm around his young ward's shoulders, pulling the boy closer to him.**

 **The stallholder nodded and retrieved a pouch full of herbs and handed it towards the man, "Everything you asked for, it's all here." His gaze focused on the guards behind the duo that were approaching and he shot them both an apologetic look, "I'm sorry..." The man turned around to see the guards approaching, swords and pikes at the ready, he made a split second decision and pulled Mordred under the stallholder's table with him as they ran for their lives.**

Percival stared at the stallholder with what looked like contempt, an almost alien expression on the normally gentle man's face. His brow creased and he frowned, "Did he really sell them out?"

Merlin shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, "Yes but he probably felt like he had no other choice..not that I agree with his choice but had it been discovered that he knew they were druids, or it was even suspected that he knew as such then he would be executed and his family would be placed under suspicion."

"He was a good man." Arthur interjected, "Name's Lucan or at least it was Lucan, he ran an Apothecary on the outskirts of town and had a wife and three children."

Leon shot Arthur a sad look, being one of the few in the room to know the fate of the man whilst Gwaine and Percival both looked confused.

"Had?" Elyan questioned, "That's past tense Arthur."

"He died." Arthur explained, "During the attack on Camelot, it was when Morgana took control and fired into the crowds...he was one of the bystanders and was shot whilst his wife and two of his children died when the veil was torn." Leon winced at Arthur's statement, he had been the Knight to lead that rebellion it was meant to have been a show of their loyalty to the King and the oaths that they had taken.

Instead innocents had died because of their stubbornness. And it wasn't the first time people had died because of him, either directly or indirectly and looking back Leon was certain that barring Merlin and Arthur he had more blood on his hands than anyone in the Round Table.

 **To Mordred the guards seemed like monsters and as he ran he couldn't help but think the sound of the guards shouting sounded all too similar to the sound of the wolves in the forests howling as they hunted down and tore apart their prey. He whimpered and tried to keep up.**

 **"Stop them! Seize them!"**

 **A guard caught up to them and managed to slash Mordred's arm with his sword, the boy cried out and his mentor's eyes flared gold as he called out a spell and send the guard crashing into the stacks of hay lying next to the citadel's gates.**

 **The man looked between his ward and the gates, then the guards, then his eyes clouded over and he slouched slightly kneeling down to the boy's level. Unbeknownst to his ward the man had just accepted his fate.**

 **"Abannan átí." The man's eyes flared and the gates started to close, he turned his attention to the boy, "Run! Run! Run!"**

 **Mordred reluctantly fled towards the gates leaving his mentor behind, the gates came to a close and the last thing Mordred saw was his friend being apprehended by the Knights of Camelot.**

"Poor child," Gaius murmured, "Far too many have seen their families die because of the war on magic."

Arthur shot Gaius what he hoped was a comforting smile and sighed, his expression making him look ancient, "Hopefully, after this, we can put an end to that." Arthur didn't miss the way Merlin lit up at that statement, at the confirmation that things were going to change - that Arthur was going to change them for the better.

* * *

 **Merlin was making his way through the corridors of the Castle, he froze with shock as a voice rang out in his mind 'Help!' Frowning he looked around the corridor, tensing slightly when he realised no-one was there.**

 **The voice called out again and he followed it, heading towards where he thought it was, and he was led out to the Square. He scanned the Square for the source of the voice, it was a boy. A child that couldn't have been more than eleven years old.**

 **The boy met Merlin's gaze, 'Help me! Please!'**

 **Merlin looked at the boy hiding behind the stone ledge, 'Please you have to help me!' The boys' eyes darted around wildly and Merlin caught on to what he was looking at.**

 **A group of Camelot's guards were searching the courtyard, "You search there! Take the other side!" He paused to approach a man, "Did you see a boy run through here?"**

 **'They're searching for me.' The boy replied, Merlin frowned at the implication.**

 **'Why are they after you?' Merlin questioned, uneasy about the situation.**

"How did you know how to do it?" Elyan questioned, "The mind talk thing.."

Merlin paused thoughtfully, "I had used it briefly with Kilgharrah before as that was how he reached out to me but it was more instinctual, I just knew how to."

"It's how the druids communicate Elyan," Gaius explained, "Merlin is, strictly speaking, seen as a leader or symbol to the druids and because he is Emrys and magic itself then most of his magic is instinctual as opposed to learned and the telepathy goes alongside that."

 **'They're going to kill me.' The boy pleaded, his eyes wide. He was clearly terrified.**

 **Merlin thought for a second before nodding at the boy, the guards were still searching and he just hoped that he wouldn't go on to regret this. Making his way to a side entrance he gestured for the boy to come to him. 'This way! Run. Run!' His instructions grew more urgent as he heard the guards call out, "Hey! There is is! Alert the rest of the guards!"**

 **Merling grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up the stairway, the sound of the guards calling out behind them could be heard "In there! Quick! Down there! We've got him!"**

"I'm torn between being proud of you for saving the boy and being frustrated at your lack of any sort of self-preservation instinct." Gaius muttered although he regretted his words when he saw the way his ward winced. Mordred was still a sore topic for them both. Merlin was glad he saved the boy but the implications of the fact that the boy was alive and how large a part Morgana had played in his life seemed to be nothing but a bad omen. Kilgharrah's warning echoing in his head.

Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back, "Well I'm proud of you mate! Did I ever tell you about the time I saved a Princess' life using only a wooden sword and some rope?"

Everyone groaned simultaneously, all used to Gwaine's stories by now. They still didn't know whether to believe anything that came out of his mouth but they were also just grateful it wasn't Gwaine detailing his time with the many women that he had met on his travels - some things should really stay private.

 **Merlin knew that there was only one place nearby that he could be safe, that he and the boy could hide in. Rushing to the door he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake, bursting into Morgana's chambers he just hoped that she would be willing to help him.**

 **"Have you forgotten how to knock Merlin!?" Her protests died on her lips as she saw the boy Merlin had with him, shooting him a panicked and questioning look she waited for him to explain.**

 **Pulling the boy closer to him he explained, "The guards are after him...I didn't know what to do." Silently he pleaded with Morgana to understand, if she handed the boy over then she would be signing both of their death warrants.**

 **The sound of guards knocking at the door seemed to break Morgana out of her trance, "In there." She pointed behind her changing screen and waited until the pair were hidden to answer the door.**

"She saved our lives." Merlin looked at the scene with a grief-stricken expression, "She saved us all so many times and now she wants us dead, if what she said in the caves was true then she's no longer above hurting druids to do it."

Elyan sighed, "I knew her when she was a child...briefly...through Gwen but it's strange seeing how she used to be." He shrugged, "She seems like she had been kind, good like you Arthur and now.."

"Now she's as twisted as Uther." Merlin finished for him.

 **"I'm sorry to disturb you My Lady," The guard inclined his head respectfully, "But we are searching for a young druid boy that we believe may have came this way."**

 **Shooting the guard her practiced smile, one so often used on various members of the court, "I haven't seen anyone..it's just me and my maid."**

 **The guard nodded, "Best keep the door locked until we find him Mi'lady."**

 **"Of course." She smiled, "Thank you." Morgana closed the door and hurried over to where Merlin and the druid boy were, the boy had collapsed onto Merlin and his skin was pale and clammy.**

 **Merlin and Morgana shared twin looks of horror when they realised that Merlin's hand was coated in the young boy's blood.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur, Uther and various council members inside the Council Chambers, Arthur was trying to reason with his Father "The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies, he meant no harm, is it really necessary to execute him?"**

 **"Absolutely necessary." Uther replied without hesitation, "Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."**

"So we shouldn't tolerate you then..." Merlin muttered to himself.

 **Arthur tried to reason with his Father once again, clearly not feeling the same hatred and anger towards the druid as his Father, "The druids are a peaceful people."**

 **"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom." He intoned, "They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."**

Arthur let out a hollow chuckle, "That was one of the first things he taught me as a child...do not appear weak, two children...they must have been some noble's sons had said something about my Mother and I had cried." He ran a hand through his hair, "When my Father found me rather than punshing the boys or offering support he merely told me to stop crying as it made me and by extension him appear weak." He sighed, "The next time I found them I didn't cry and I punched one of the boy's instead...he had told me he was proud of me for it."

"Because violence is always the answer." Percival muttered dryly, although he could understand where Arthur and perhaps even Uther had came from. His own, original, motivations for helping Arthur were purely selfish - he had wanted a chance to get revenge on those who had raided his village and killed everyone he loved. That's what he had been doing when he had found Lancelot, making Cenred's life as hard as possible.

"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind." Gwaine intoned proudly, clearly pleased with himself for that answer.

Leon chuckled, "I believe I'm the one who taught you that phrase Gwaine."

 **"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur offered, trying one more time to stop his Father killing the man.**

"And that is why you will always be a better King than he Arthur." Merlin commented with a small, proud smile.

 **Uther shook his head, "Our enemies will not see it that way, we have a responsibility to protect this Kingdom and executing the druid will send a clear message..." he turned his attention back to the guards who were awaiting his instructions, "Find the boy...search every inch of the city."**

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Because god forbid a child survives...the great and all'mighty Uther Pendragon afraid to let a child life."

 **. . .**

 **The boy was lying in Morgana's chambers, breathing shallowly whilst Merlin and Morgana looked out upon the Square where the druid is waiting to be executed. Uther and Arthur were stood on the balcony.**

 **Uther addressed the crowd that had gathered, "People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."**

 **Merlin and Morgana shared a nervous look at the declaration, if they were caught then they would be executed as traitors.**

 **The druid met Uther's stony gaze, "** **You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you."**

Gaius looked at the man with respect, "It takes a lot to pity the man sentencing you to death."

"I suppose that was just how the druids were." Leon commented ruefully, "Peaceful and wiser than any of us." Gwaine clapped Leon on the back in the hopes of comforting the man whilst Arthur just placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **Morgana turned away from her window, her voice brimming with emotion and her eyes full of unshed tears, "** **I can't watch this." She moved to the floor and cradled Mordred.**

 **Uther signaled for the man to be executed and as the axe fell the boy's voice rang out in the minds of Merlin and Morgana, a gut-wrenching cry "No!" That caused Morgana's mirror to break into pieces.**

 **Merlin gazed at the boy with a mixture of sympathy and fear, he hadn't seen anyone like that before.**

"He was powerful then." Leon commented, gesturing to the mirror.

Merlin nodded, "He probably felt the man die...that kind of trauma mixed with magic and emotion...we're lucky all he did was break a mirror."

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to Merlin and Gaius inside the Physician's chambers, Merlin turned to Gaius with a curious expression "** **Do you know much about the Druids?" Merlin absently stirred his metal spoon around in the bowl, whilst Gaius was writing something on his parchment.**

 **Gaius shook his head, "Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." He frowned and turned to Merlin with an exasperated and panicked gaze, "Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this." He pointed his quill threateningly at his ward, hoping that for once he hadn't gotten himself in danger.**

 **"Me?" Merlin questioned, feigning innocence, "No. Mixed up in what?" His voice rose an ovctave, giving away the lie.**

 **Sighing Gaius looked at his ward with a tired expression, "** **For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar."**

"I know right!?" Gwaine exclaimed, "I've said it before and I'll say it again...we are the most unobservant people in Camelot as he..." pointing an accusing finger at Merlin, "Seems to be a terrible liar."

Elyan chuckled, "Or at least he was then...that is on Arthur and Leon, it's not our fault if he got better at it by the time we arrived."

 **Merlin kept up the act, "** **Well, I haven't done anything."**

 **"Merlin…" Gaius warned, waiting for his ward to tell him the truth, certain that this boy was going to be the death of him.**

 **Merlin finally cracked, "** **I heard the boy calling out." His expression was sad as he explained what had happened. "He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him… like he was inside my mind." Merlin gestured to his temple and looked to Gaius for an explanation, clearly confused by the events.**

 **"Yes, I've heard of this ability." Sighing he elaborated, "The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While they're searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be your head on the chopping block."**

"So not every child can do it?" Gwen asked.

Gaius shook his head, "No...most can but not all druids are magic and the boy was especially powerful and competent at it for someone his age."

 **Merlin shot Gaius his trademark smile, "** **I'm always careful. You know me."**

 **"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do." Gaius retorted without a smile, clearly not reassured by his ward's confidence.**

 **. . .**

 **Merlin entered Morgana's chambers and shot the boy a worried look, he had a bundle of supplies tucked under his arm. "How is he?"**

 **"He's sleeping." Morgana replied quietly, her expression was one of concern, "He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." They made their way over to the curtain, Merlin placed the supplies on the table before joining Morgana where she was.**

 **Merlin sighed and looked back towards the boy, "** **Has he said anything at all?"**

 **"Nothing." Morgana looked at the boy sadly, wishing that he would talk to her and that this hadn't happened. That he hadn't been caught and forced to hear his mentor's execution. "He won't even tell me his name."**

 **The two stood in a somber silence before Merlin broke it, shooting Morgana an awkward smile "** **You know, er, for a moment there earlier, I- I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards." He confessed, scratching at his head nervously.**

 **Morgana rolled her eyes and shot him an unimpressed look, "** **I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin." She commented dryly, hurt by his comment.**

"Great job there mate!" Gwaine called out, "Insult the woman who is helping you hide the person everyone in Camelot is searching for!"

 **Merlin went bright red and tried to stammer out an explanation, "** **No, no, sorry. Erm, I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."**

" **I wouldn't see an innocent child executed." She retorted, clearly repulsed by the fact people did. "What harm has he ever done anyone?"**

 **Merlin hesitated before continuing, "** **Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty."**

 **"** **Uther's wrong." Morgana didn't miss a beat before replying, she did not share Uther's beliefs or ideals.**

 **"** **You believe that?" He asked, clearly surprised.**

 **"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Morgana questioned, her gaze making it look as if she was talking to herself. Her brow furrowed at Merlin's expression, s** **omething akin to hope had flashed across Merlin's features and his eyes were full of emotion,** **"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

 **"Nothing." He replied automatically, tearing his gaze away from her and back to the boy.**

 **Morgana eyed Merlin with curiosity, "** **Why are you helping him?" Her head tilted in an almost silent challenge, daring him to disagree with her.**

 **Merlin let out a small chuckle, "** **It was a spur of the moment decision." He didn't elaborate and before Morgana could question him further he changed the topic, "What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here."**

" **We have to find a way to get him back to his people." She told him, already trying to work out how they were going to do it.**

Arthur turned to see Merlin looking emotional, for lack of a better word, "You alright?"

Merlin gulped and nodded, "Yeah...yes..it's just hard...I could have told her...I could have said I agreed with her but I was too much of a coward." His tone turned bitter towards the end, Merlin tried to school his features. This was one of the moments that he regretted, he remembered what he had done later on in the name of destiny and whilst he had fixed it it didn't make him regret it any less. And seeing Morgana be so open with him, watching them interact and knowing that he was hiding from her and she trusted him and knowing what he would go on to do.

Well it was just hard for him to watch.

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Uther dining in the Great Hall, Uther shot Morgana a look of concern "** **You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" She had been quiet all evening and it was starting to worry him.**

 **Morgana took a sip of her goblet and shook her head and shot him an apologetic smile, "** **No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company."**

 **"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all."**

 **Morgana smiled and tried to reassure him, schooling her features to mask her worry, "** **Thank you, My Lord. All is well."**

"See!" Gwaine crowed, "That's how you lie!"

 **Their exchange was cut short when the sound of the doors opening signalled Arthur's arrival, Uther immediately turned his attention to his son and the current manhunt going on throughout the city, "** **What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?"**

 **Arthur sighed and leaned on one of the chairs in the hall, facing his Father, "** **We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found."**

 **Uther stiffened and leaned back in his chair, shooting Arthur a challenging look, "** **You mean you failed to find him?"**

 **"** **Perhaps he's already left the city." Arthur reasoned, trying to get his Father to call off the search.**

 **Uther scoffed as he took a drink from his goblet, "** **You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Arthur's lack of response, "Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found."**

 **Arthur gestured helplessly, "** **He's just a boy. What harm can he do?"**

Gwen gently squeezed Arthur's arm, a silent gesture to show that she was proud of him and what he had done.

 **"** **He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous." Uther growled, clearly annoyed by his son's willingness to allow the boy to escape.**

 **Morgana chose that moment to intervene, "** **The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed." She said with a confident nod towards Uther, hoping it would be enough to evade suspicion.**

 **Arthur looked at Morgana and glared at her, surprised by her comment and angry at the fact she was helping his Father rationalise the murder of an innocent boy, "** **I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids."**

 **Uther cut Arthur off, his tone leaving no room for a challenge, "** **Morgana is right. Double your efforts."**

" **Yes, father." Arthur replied automatically, his tone blank. He exited the Dining Hall with a frustrated expression.**

 **Uther called out at Arthur as he left, "** **Keep searching until you find him."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin entering Morgana's chambers where a worried looking Morgana was waiting for him, the boy's skin was clammy and he seemed to be feverish.**

 **Merlin felt his brow and his expression became serious, "** **He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"**

" **Since early this morning." Morgana bit her lip anxiously and eyed up the bandaged wound, "I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse."**

" **No." Merlin muttered, before she could protest he explained "We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself."**

"I was tempted..." Gaius commented, "Although I couldn't decide between hanging or beheading."

 **Morgana looked at him helplessly, "** **We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician."**

 **"I'll treat him." Merlin declared, sounding much braver than he actually felt.**

 **Morgana shot him a skeptical expression, "** **Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?"**

" **Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner." He smiled grimly, knowing that they didn't really have much of a choice.**

 **The sound of booted footsteps outside the chambers and knocking at Morgana's door caused the pair to jump in alarm, Morgana hurriedly pulled the curtain shut whilst Merlin stayed with Mordred. Schooling her expression she opened the door and was greeted by Arthur and his guards.**

 **"Arthur!" She called out in mock jubilation, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She questioned sarcastically, hoping that he would leave.**

 **Arthur rolled his eyes, "** **Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."**

 **"** **You're not searching my chambers." Morgana said, sounding outraged.**

 **Arthur entered her room, disregarding her protest "** **Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes."**

" **I'm not having you mess up my things." She tried again, sounding annoyed, hovering as Arthur made his way around her room.**

 **Arthur sighed, "** **I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle." At that statement Merlin noticed the boy's books sitting out in the open, in plain sight, panicking he tried to come up with a plan - knowing that those boots would be all the proof Arthur needed.**

 **"** **Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know." Morgana retorted childishly, hoping to get a rise out of Arthur so that he'd just up and leave.**

 **Arthur looked offended, "** **It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant."**

"Offended." Merlin said with mock-hurt, "It's hardly _my fault_ that I have to spend so much time saving your Prattish backside."

 **"Bestepe 'scós." Merlin whispered from behind the curtain, his eyes flared gold and the boots seemed to come to life. Tiptoeing towards Merlin.**

 **Morgana scoffed, "If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?"**

 **"** **Gestælle scós." He whispered as Arthur was about to turn around, letting out a small sigh of relief when they hid behind a column.**

 **"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities." Arthur retorted sarcastically, "And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."**

 **"Ástýre scós." Merlin whispered again, the boots hurrying to and making it behind the curtain. He practically collapsed with relief.**

 **Morgana smirked, "** **Well, I'll save you the trouble-"**

 **"Trust me, if I could find him, I would."**

 **"** **The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen. I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on." Morgana smiled, hoping he would fall for her bluff, she was practically radiating confidence and her eyebrow was raised in a silent challenge.**

Gwaine crowed with delight, "Oh! Imagine if you'd actually looked...instead she told you where it was and refused to even look...a true stroke of genius!"

Arthur groaned, "I remember how I felt when she revealed he had been there the entire time, seeing it like this just makes it all that worse." He became a bit more sober, "Although I am happy that I didn't catch him."

 **Merlin's eyes went wide as he tried to work out what kind of game Morgana was playing.**

 **"** **So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" Arthur commented dryly.**

 **Morgana shot him a teasing smile, "** **In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look." She walked towards the curtain and waited for him to pull it open.**

 **Letting out an exasperated sigh, Arthur pouted and shot a childish glare at Morgana "** **Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" He walked out of her chambers with an annoyed expression.**

 **"Bye Arthur!" Morgana called out happily, "Good luck with the search!"**

"I think I'm in love." Gwaine declared with a mock-swoon.

Percival shot his friend a disbelieving expression, "She tried to kill us." He reminded him, placing an emphasis on every word.

"Nobody's perfect!" Gwaine replied, "Wouldn't be the first time a woman has tried to kill me...I was in a tavern with a woman named Rosa...god the things she could do-" Everyone cut him off with a loud groan and Leon and Percival both hit him and placed hands over his mouth.

 **. . .**

 **Merlin was sat inside the Physician's chambers, scanning through a book of Anatomy and medical treatments. It was massive and took up the entirtety of the small wooden bench that Merlin had placed it on, he mumbled to himself as he read it "** **Bites, bruises, burns, wounds… Infections…" He read the page and hurried towards a rack of bottles and herbs, taking those he needed and placing them into a small cotton pouch.**

 **Gaius entered the room and looked up at his ward, "** **Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me."**

" **Er, can I do it later?" Merlin questioned hopefully, gesturing towards the door "I was just going out."**

 **Gaius turned his attention towards the book that was lying on his bench, "** **Who set this book out?"**

" **It was me. I was doing some reading." Merlin said, ignoring Gaius' look of surprise.**

 **"Oh?" Gaius questioned disbelivingly, raising his eyebrows in true Gaius fashion, "I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work."**

 **Merlin shook his head and grinned at Gaius, hoping the man would let him go "** **No. It's fascinating."**

 **Gaius looked at Merlin with disbelief, "** **Merlin, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery."**

 **"** **That's me." Merlin chuckled and gestured to his pouch, "I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers." He made a move to leave out of the chambers but Gaius' voice cut him off.**

 **Gaius looked baffled, "** **I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education."**

 **"** **Really. I should go." Merlin protested weakly, already beginning to regret opening his mouth.**

"Did you believe him or was that all just an elaborate way to punish him for getting involved with the druid boy and lying to you?" Gwen questioned curiously, smiling at Gaius.

The older man shrugged but there was a twinkle in his eye, "If it was true then I wasn't going to waste the chance to pass on all of my knowledge and begin his education and if it wasn't then I think it would have been a suitable way to deter Merlin from lying to me again."

"I'd never lie to you if that was the price I had to pay." Gwaine offered.

Arthur mock-shuddered, "I remember having to read your notes whilst searching your chambers, I couldn't understand any of it."

"That would probably be because you are a clotpole sire," Merlin chimed in, "It's not your fault if your all brawn and no brain."

" **Sit! We'll start with some basic anatomy…" Gaius placed a giant medical textbook on the table of his Chambers, Merlin's face was one full of apprehension and regret.**

Gaius raised his eyebrows at Merlin, "I seem to remember you being rather lost when I explained the anatomical and humoral aspects of our bodies?"

Merlin at least had the decency to go red at his mentor's statement.

 **. . .**

 **By the time Merlin made it to Morgana's chambers it was night. He entered her chambers and was greeted by an anxious and frazzled looking Morgana, "** **What took you so long?"**

 **Merlin sighed, "** **Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." Merlin made his way over to Mordred and started to treat Mordred, making a paste out of various herbs and water and applying it to Mordred's wound.**

 **"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana questioned eyeing up Merlin's work and Mordred's wound uncertainly.**

 **Merlin shook his head, "** **I'm doing my best."**

 **"** **I'll get you some more water." Morgana offered, shooting Merlin a grateful and apologetic look.**

 **'** **Thank you, Emrys.' The boy called out causing Merlin to jerk up slightly in surprise, he met the boy's gaze and frowned '** **Emrys? Why do you call me that?'**

 **The boy's voice seemed to reflect his condition as it grew fainter and more raspy with each word, '** **Among my people, that is your name.'**

 **Merlin's eyes widened at the implication, 'You know who I am. How?' The boy's eyes rolled, showing Merlin the whites of his eye. He repeated his question, the frustration causing him to speak out-loud "** **Speak to me."**

 **Morgana came back just in time to hear Merlin speak, she shot the boy a sad look full of concern, "** **I don't know if he can't speak, or… he's just too scared to."**

 **. . .**

 **Merlin was hurrying through the tunnel towards the cave where Kilgharrah was being held captive, "** **Hello?" He called out once he reached the cave - "Hello!?" He called out again, looking into the darkness for any sign of the Great Dragon.**

 **The dragon flew out from a corner, the chains groaning as the Dragon pulls on them, he let out a loud roar as he perched on the rock in front of Merlin.**

"The Great Dragon of Riddles and jumpscares." Gwaine muttered.

 **Sighing Merlin looked at the Dragon with a tired expression, "** **Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me."**

 **Kilgharrah inclined his head at the young warlock, "** **The young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy." The Dragon intoned wisely, clearly knowledgeable about the events happening in Camelot.**

 **Merlin looked surprised, "** **How did you know?"**

 **"Like you, I hear him speak." Kilgharrah looked almost amused by Merlin's surprise.**

 **Merlin nodded to himself before asking another question, "** **Why does he call me Emrys?"**

 **"** **Because that is your name." Kilgharrah replied as if it was the most obvious question in the world.**

 **Merlin frowned and shook his head,** **"** **I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been." he replied dumbly.**

 **"** **You have many names." The Dragon intoned.**

 **"** **Do I?" Merlin questioned, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what the Dragon was talking about and how the druid boy fit into it. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids."**

 **"** **There is much written about you that you have yet to read." Kilgharrah replied, before the Dragon's tone seemed to grow darker and his eyes harder, "You should not protect this boy."**

Elyan frowned, "Surely he'd want you to protect him? He's a creature of magic and you both have magic?"

Merlin's eyes flickered to Arthur before he replied, "The Dragon wanted Albion to happen and he wanted my destiny to be fulfilled...or at least his version of it." He shrugged, "Kilgharrah saw one of the paths I could take and wanted me to stick to it...the boy was a danger to my destiny."

"Like Morgana?" Arthur questioned quietly, barely audible.

Merlin sighed, looking torn, it was a good minute before he could bring himself to reply, "Yes."

 **Merlin looked almost outraged by the suggestion, "** **Why? He has magic. He's just like me."**

 **"You and the boy are as different as day and night."**

"Love and hate...light and dark." Merlin muttered to himself, thinking back to the Dragon's previous warnings.

 **Merlin shook his head, squinting at the Dragon "** **What do you mean?"**

 **Kilgharrah ignored the boy's question, "** **Heed my words, Merlin."**

"He'd probably 'heed them' a hell of a lot better if you explained why you vague overgrown lizard!" Gwaine commented, at the others looks he chuckled and shrugged, "I'm seeing all of this for the first time...I'm getting drawn into it alright."

 **Merlin raised his voice as the Dragon flew off, "Why shouldn't I protect him!"**

 **The Dragon flew back into the darkness without a reply, leaving Merlin at the entrance to the cave alone.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Gwen in Morgana's chambers, Morgana was tending to the boy who was becoming feverish. Gwen watched her with concern, "** **Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this."**

 **"** **His fever's getting worse." Morgana murmured, ignoring Gwen's offer.**

 **The boy looked at Morgana with wide eyes, his breathing shallow "** **Morgana."**

 **Morgana's head snapped up at the sound and she frowned at the boy in confusion, turning to Gwen she questioned her "** **Did you hear that?"**

 **Gwen shook her head at the statement, clearly confused by the question "** **What?"**

 **"** **He said my name." Morgana replied, focus on the boy.**

 **Gwen looked surprised and turned her attention to the boy, "** **Did he? I didn't hear anything."**

 **The sound of the door knocking caused them both to freeze momentarily until a voice called out, "** **It's Merlin." Gwen hurried over and opened the door, letting Merlin inside "How is he?"**

 **Morgana looked upset, "** **He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help. After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!" Her voice grew louder and more emotional as Merlin hesitated, scratching at his head uncertianly.**

 **Merlin debated with himself for a couple of seconds before sighing in defeat, "Okay."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin and Gaius in the Physician's chambers,** **"The search for this Druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round." Gaius complained as he loaded herbs into his pack, "Is that everything?"**

 **"** **Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." Merlin burst out.**

 **Gaius sighed, "W** **hen you say that Morgana's hiding the Druid boy, I take that means that you're helping her?"**

 **Merlin shot him an apologetic look, looking more like a chastised child than anything else, "** **Sort of."**

 **"** **Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved."**

 **Merlin winced at the older man's tone, "** **I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice."**

" **Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harbouring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?" Gaius questioned, once again wondering about his ward's sanity.**

 **Merlin shrugged helplessly,** **"W** **as I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?"**

 **"** **You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?" Gaius pressed, trying to make Merlin see it from his point of view and understand how reckless what he was doing was.**

 **Merlin quirked his eyebrow up at that with a small smirk, "** **You're saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?"**

"Ohh!" Gwaine called out, "Because you were harboring Merlin!"

Gaius looked at Gwaine with a disbelieving expression, "How you have survived so long I will never know." Although they all knew that he was joking, since the events with Morgana and how Gwaine had fought for Gaius and Elyan, the Physician had had a soft spot for the brash Knight.

 **Gaius shook his head, "** **The difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how, considering how careless you are."**

"We don't understand how he kept it a secret either!" Gwaine chimed in.

Elyan nodded in agreement, "You really weren't good at lying back then, you were a worse one than Gwen."

 **Merlin shot Gaius a pleading look, "** **The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help."**

 **"** **So, now you want me to risk my neck, too?" Gaius looked at Merlin with a frustrated expression, "** **I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."**

 **That was enough for Merlin to finally lose it, "** **But if you don't, we may as well hand him over to the guards, because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Mordred all gathered inside Morgana's chambers, Gaius was examining the boy whilst Merlin, Morgana and Gwen hovered around him anxiously. Watching as he examined the boy's wounds, sighing he turned his gaze to the three of them "** **I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." He unwrapped the dressing on the boy's arm and chuckled dryly, "** **Well, one thing we know for certain."**

" **What's that?" Merlin looked at the wound with curiosity.**

 **Gaius met his ward's gaze, "** **You're no physician."**

"I'd like to think that I've gotten better." Merlin muttered.

Gaius shot his ward a proud smile, "And you have."

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana, Gwen and Merlin all gathered in the Lower Town of Camelot, watching as the guards stopped and searched anyone who tried to leave Camelot through the gates. The guard called out to a man pulling a cart of Hay, "You there! Halt!" He poked a pike through the hay, checking to see if there was a figure concealed within. After a couple of seconds he nodded at the man and signaled that he could leave.**

 **Gwen sighed, "** **The guards are searching everyone leaving the town."**

 **"** **There is another way out." Merlin said hopefully, if they tried to go through the gates then they had no chance. "There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."**

 **Morgana shook her head, "** **No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it."**

 **"** **But I–I'm good with secret doors and things." Merlin protested weakly, not wanting to admit to his magic outloud.**

"What you actually meant was 'I can use my magic to escape undetected." Gwen commented, "You know if you'd told us then it would have been much easier to smuggle the boy out of Camelot."

 **Morgana couldn't be persuaded, "** **If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle."**

 **"** **Well, you'll need a key for the door." Merlin told her reluctantly.**

 **Morgana waited for Merlin to elaborate and when he didn't she raised her eyebrows expectantly, "** **Who has it?"**

 **Merlin sighed, "** **Arthur."**

"So you decided to steal it from me?" Arthur asked, looking somewhat offended.

Merlin shrugged apologetically, "I didn't know how you felt towards the boy...Morgana didn't tell us about your outbursts so as far as we knew you would have reported us to your Father...that would have gotten me and Gwen killed."

"But I tried to help you save Gwen." Arthur reasoned.

"We couldn't risk it." Merlin muttered, although he saw Arthur's point.

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin serving Arthur his evening meal inside of his Chambers, Arthur was sat at his table eating his soup - it was one of the rare occasions where Merlin hadn't been late with it so the man was relishing his hot meal knowing that with Merlin as a servant having it pipping hot the first time he was given it was a rarity.**

 **"Inbringe, cume mec." Merlin whispered from behind Arthur, his eyes flaring the usual molten gold. The keys on Arthur's belt seemed to move of their own accord and unhooked themselves from his belt.**

 **Arthur turned to Merlin, "** **Is there any bread?" He frowned as he heard a sound from behind his head, "What was that?"**

 **Merlin stood there for a second, frozen at the sight of the keys hiding behind Arthur's head and ultimately decided to play ignorant, "What was what?" He questioned with a furrowed brow, giving the Prince a confused look.**

 **"** **There was a sound."**

 **Merlin's eyebrows raised in surprise, "** **Was there?" He kept his focus on the keys and made sure they remained behind Arthur's head even when the Prince moved. After a couple of seconds Arthur jumped up and started to search for the sound.**

 **"What is that? Can't you hear it?!" Arthur questioned, growing exasperated with the sound and his servant.**

 **Merlin shook his head, "** **I can't hear anything."**

"That!" Gwaine yelled, "Is how you lie...Merlin I think your improving."

 **Arthur's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "** **Are you deaf? It's like a…jangling sound." He walked towards Merlin.**

 **"** **There!" Merlin called out, pointing wildly behind Arthur.**

 **Arthur turned to look where his servant had pointed and shook his head in confusion, "** **What?"**

 **"I** **thought I saw something." Merlin said, squinting in the direction he had pointed.**

 **Arthur moved towards where Merlin had pointed and tried to find the source of the noise and whatever Merlin had saw. With Arthur's back turned Merlin's eyes flared and the keys dropped into the soup.**

 **"** **What was that?" Arthur spun around wildly, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to find the source of the noise.**

 **Merlin frowned and shook his head, "** **What was what?"**

 **"** **A different sound, like a…like a splash." Arthur gestured around wildly.**

"I knew I could hear something!" Arthur muttered, "I went to Gaius later that day to inquire about it...I thought I was going crazy Merlin!"

Merlin smiled apologetically, "It was all for a good cause _sire._ "

 **Merlin picked up some bread from the table and held it out towards Arthur, "** **Bread?" He offered innocently.**

 **A very confused looking Arthur made his way out of his Chambers, patting his ears and checking his hearing as he went.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Gwen inside Morgana's chambers, Morgana was dressing herself in Gwen's clothes and putting on her cloak. She looked at her apperance in the mirror and sighed, "** **It'll have to do." She turned to Gwen with an apologetic expression, "** **I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry."**

 **Gwen shook her head in reassurance, "** **I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."**

 **The sound of someone knocking on the door signalled that it was time, "** **It's Merlin." Gwen hurried over to let Merlin inside whilst Morgana headed over towards Mordred and crouched down to his level.**

 **"** **We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." She smiled at him and took his hand.**

 **Merlin looked at the pair, "** **Are you ready?"**

 **Morgana nodded, "** **Did you get the keys?"**

 **"** **Yeah." Merlin fumbled for a second before handing her the keys, "Er, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury."**

 **Gwen smiled at both of them, "** **I'll pack you some food and water for the journey." Her expression grew more solemn, "Be careful."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Mordred sneaking through the Castle, Morgana eyed up the spiral stairway before descending it - pulling Mordred alongside her. Unbeknownst to them a serving girl caught a glimpse of them sneaking into the armoury, the girl gasped and hurried to find the guards.**

"So they got caught then." Elyan muttered sounding defeated.

 **Morgana and Mordred sneaked out through the hidden door in the armoury.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to the Lower Town where Gwen and Merlin were waiting for Mordred and Morgana, Gwen anxiously packed some travel supplies into a small sack, "** **I hope they're OK. Morgana really cares about the boy. I've never seen her this way with anyone." Her tone and inquisitive look at Merlin suggested she thought there was more to it than what Morgana was saying.**

 **"** **I'm sure she just wants to protect him." Merlin replied absentmindedly, attention focused on the door where Morgana and Mordred would be coming through.**

Gwen chuckled, "I knew something else was going on...Morgana was kindhearted but her affection for the boy seemed to be something else."

"She was just discovering her magic and I guess she connected with him, they both had magic and it was the first time she had a chance at saving someone instead of being forced to stand by and watch as they were executed...I don't think she ever agreed with how Uther persecuted sorcerers even before she realised she had magic." Merlin explained, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well one things for certain," Gwaine commented, "Gwen is a hell of a lot more observant than most of us."

 **Gwen didn't seem convinced, "** **Hmm."**

 **. . .**

 **Arthur and a Guard walked through the armoury.** **The Guard turned to Arthur, "** **A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them." The two made their way through the armoury to the hidden door, that was current wide open - frowning Arthur checked his key ring and realised his key was missing.**

 **"** **Sound the warning bell." Arthur ordered**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed back to Gwen's home, Merlin saw Mordred and Morgana approaching, "** **They're coming." They entered both looking anxious, they were all hoping that things would go smoothly and that Mordred and Morgana would get away smoothly.**

 **Gwen handed them her sack, "** **There's enough food for three days."**

 **"** **Your horse is fed and watered." Merlin told her and moved to leave the House, "I'll take you to it."**

 **Morgana shook her head and put a hand on his arm, causing him to stop "** **No." She sighed, "There's no point in all of us risking our lives."**

 **"** **What about you?"**

 **Morgana let out a dry chuckle, "** **I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances."**

 **"** **Morgana!" Gwen called out, not wanting her friend to risk it.**

 **Morgana couldn't be persuaded, "** **I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you." She looked to Mordred, "We must go."**

 **'** **Goodbye, Emrys.' Mordred called out solemnly, Merlin nodded in reply.**

"That's still kind of spooky," Gwaine muttered, "Don't do that to me Merlin."

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to the lower town, it was practically dead - the only figures moving around was Morgana and Mordred and the Guards who were trying to find the Druid Boy and his accomplice. Morgana and Mordred looked at their exit and realised that they wouldn't be able to make it out that way as the Guards closed in on it.**

 **Arthur gestured to the Guards and pointed in different directions, "** **Fan out."**

 **Morgana and Mordred ran to a nearby building and hid inside, Mordred's eyes darting around anxiously and Morgana absentmindedly stroking his hair to try and soothe the boy - she sighed and realised they didn't have any other option than to try and make a break for it. Desperately she ran and pulled Modred alongside her.**

 **The guards came around the corner forcing them to retreat but Morgana froze as she felt a sword press against her back, she pulled Mordred in closer and placed her arms around him protectively.**

 **Arthur didn't lower his sword, "** **Halt, or I'll run you through." He called out to Morgana, unaware it was her he was threatening, "Show yourself."**

 **"** **Let him go." Morgana pleaded as she met Arthur's shocked gaze, she was tearful and Arthur had never seen her so desperate "I beg you. He's just a child."**

 **Arthur froze, Mordred staring up at him with a pleading expression, he knew he couldn't let them go. There were too many witnesses and the Guards would surely report him to his Father or think him a traitor.**

 **Reluctantly he turned to the guards and ordered them in a flat tone, refusing to meet Morgana or Mordred's gaze "** **Restrain them."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to the Council Chambers, Morgana was stood in front of Uther who looked ready to run her through right then and there, "** **All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace." He shook his head, looking disgusted "How could you betray me like this?"**

 **Morgana met his gaze, "** **I would not see him executed."**

 **"** **I've treated you like a daughter." Uther growled out, "Is this how you repay me?"**

 **Morgana raised her head proudly, refusing to back down "** **I did what I thought was right."**

 **"** **You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?"**

 **She shook her head and scoffed disbelievingly,** **"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy."**

 **"** **He is a Druid." Uther retorted, not missing a beat, clearly convinced that his answer explained everything.**

 **Morgana raised her eyebrows, "** **Is that such a crime?"**

 **"** **His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them." Uther sounded betrayed, his anger growing.**

 **Morgana quietened slightly, her voice taking on a pleading edge "** **Then punish me… but spare the boy. I beg you."**

 **"** **Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning." Uther said as he turned to Arthur who was waiting behind him with a carefully blank expression, ignoring Morgana's pleads and cries for her to spare the boy.**

 **"** **No!" Morgana cried out, "Please! He's done nothing wrong!"**

 **Uther turned to her, his expression cold, "** **Let this be a lesson to you."**

 **"** **You don't have to do this." Morgana begged, trying to find some sort of humanity from Uther.**

 **Uther turned back to Arthur** **"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."**

 **"** **Yes, Father." He replied blankly, not wanting to anger his Father any futher.**

 **Morgana shook her head, her anger beginning to match Uther's as she thought about Mordred, "** **What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" She couldn't believe he could be so cold and inhumane, Mordred was just a boy. She marched towards Uther and grabbed his arm, hoping to make him see reason.**

 **Uther spun around at the physical contact and pushed her against one of the wooden chairs, his hand around her throat causing her protests to die on her lips as she struggled and whimpered slightly under the force, "** **Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done." He released Morgana and she slumped against the chair, gasping for breath, shocked that he had done that to her.**

"I'd never seen him that angry." Arthur muttered staring at the old Morgana with sympathy and regret, "He'd been harsh and violent before but that was something else...to choke her like that..."

 **Arthur followed Uther out of the Council Chambers, not looking back at Morgana.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin and Morgana inside Morgana's chambers where Morgana paced her room tearfully, "** **I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen." She couldn't believe that she'd gotten caught, that she'd gotten Mordred caught.**

 **"** **You can't blame yourself." Merlin tried to reassure her, shooting her a sympathetic smile he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You tried your best."**

 **Morgana shook her head and all but growled in frustration, "** **It's not enough."**

 **"He's in jail now." Merlin told her, seemingly having given up, "There's nothing more we can do."**

 **Morgana refused to let that be the end of it, refused to abandon Mordred "** **I will not let him die." She declared before turning back to Merlin, "Can I count on your help?"**

 **Merlin nodded although he was pretty sure he'd regret it later.**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur following his Father through a corridor. Arthur tried to reason with his Father, making sure to keep his tone polite and respectful,** **Perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy." Sighing, "I mean, he's so young."**

 **Uther shook his head, not willing to allow the boy to have a chance to strike against him, "** **It would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous, until he strikes against us."**

 **"** **We don't know he's gonna strike against us." Arthur replied, "He's yet to do anything."**

 **Uther disagreed, "** **It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me." He turned to Arthur, "This is harsh, but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy."**

"You could of have me fooled." Gwaine muttered.

 **"Well, then spare him for Morgana's sake." Arthur pleaded, "She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you." Judging by the way Uther's face clouded over and the anger returned, Arthur thought that might have been the wrong thing to say.**

Gwaine sighed, "And it was going _so well._ "

 **Uther froze in his tracks and quickly rounded on Arthur, "** **I do not seek her forgiveness!" He yelled, "She has betrayed me!"**

 **"** **Yet you're sparing her." Arthur pointed out, not convinced.**

 **Uther scoffed, "** **She has the promise I made her father to thank for that, the boy enjoys no such privilege." His expression turned to stone, "He will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?"**

 **Arthur nodded, clearly not happy with his Father's decision.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur entering his chambers where an emotional Morgana was sat waiting for him, he raised his eyebrows at her "** **Make yourself at home." He commented dryly, placing his sword down at the tabe.**

 **Morgana jumped up as soon as he entered and pleaded with him, "** **You can't let your father execute the boy."**

 **"** **You're lucky he's not executing you." Arthur retorted before pausing and frowning in thought, he turned to Morgana with a frustrated expression and pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"**

 **Morgana nodded, if it had been any other situation she would have laughed at the expression on Arthur's face, "** **I know you believe your father's wrong to execute him."**

 **"** **What I believe doesn't matter." Arthur muttered, "My father's made up his mind, he won't be talked out of it." Seeing that Morgana was about to speak again he sighed, "I tried."**

 **That didn't seem to discourage her, "** **Then the time for talking is over."**

 **Arthur recognised that tone, it was the same one she'd use as a child whenever she was scheming, "** **Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen."**

 **"** **We have to get the boy back to his people." Morgana declared.**

 **Arthur shook his head warningly, "** **No. Forget it."**

 **"** **I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!" Morgana yelled.**

 **Arthur had the decency to look sorry, "** **It's too late, he's been caught." Sighing he turned away from her, "I have no choice."**

 **"** **And is this how you will rule when you are King?" Morgana said with a scoff before her tone became softer, "You're not like your father."**

 **Arthur didn't back down, "** **I will not betray him."**

 **"** **If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen." Morgana said before her tone became a pleading one, "Please, if you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin walking back through the Lower Town later that night, he passed through the Main Square and watched as the executioner sharpened his axe. He shook his head, disgusted at the idea of that little boy being murdered because he was a druid - he had likely been born into it and hadn't had a choice. But the weight of Kilgharrah's words were weighing on him, he shook his head and tried to forget about the fate about to befall the young druid.**

 **He needed to know what Kilgharrah had meant.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin entering Arthur's chambers where Morgana and Arthur seemed to have been engaged in coversation, they both went silent when Merlin walked in and he looked between the two of them with uncertainty, "** **Sorry." He shot them an apologetic smile, "Was I interrupting something?"**

 **"** **Nothing you need concern yourself with." Arthur replied coldly, not wanting to risk Merlin overhearing their plans, "Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses."**

 **"** **I trust Merlin." Morgana declared, she and Arthur shared a look before Arthur gestured for Merlin to enter and close the door behind him.**

"Why hadn't Morgana already told him that you had helped her before?" Elyan questioned quietly.

Gwen answered before Merlin could, "She wouldn't have wanted to implicate us any further...wouldn't wanted to have risked letting anyone know that we helped...Arthur was safe because he was the Prince and she was the Kings Ward...no one would think twice about executing either one of us." She explained, thinking back to the time she herself had nearly been executed for sorcery.

 **Arthur met Merlin's inquiring gaze, "** **We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons." He told him bluntly, carefully watching the man to see his expression.**

 **Merlin's eyes went wide and he violently shook his head, "** **You can't do that."**

 **Morgana looked surprised at Merlin's change of heart, "** **We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn."**

 **"** **I mean… it's too dangerous." Merlin tried again, "You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you."**

"Is that because of the Dragon?" Percival questioned, "You had been ready to help him before but now you seemed content to let him die."

Merlin shrugged, not entirely comfortable with the line of questioning, "If I hadn't helped him before then it would have been on me...but if I hadn't helped them I could rationalize it in the sense that I'd tried and failed and it wasn't my fault Uther sought to execute him."

"You must have known that was wrong." Gwen murmured.

 **Morgana scoffed, "** **I'm not worried for myself."**

 **Arthur however seemed to be listening to Merlin, nodding his head along with Merlins' speech he turned to Morgana, "** **Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved."**

 **"** **It's suicide." Merlin said, nodding in agreement with Arthur.**

 **Arthur thought out his plan, "** **You must go to my father and apologise. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."**

 **Morgana frowned and shook her head, "** **You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own."**

 **"** **Merlin will take your place." Arthur said with a small smirk, ignoring Merlin's protest.**

 **"Me?" Merlin questioned indignantly.**

 **Arthur continued explaining the plan, as if Merlin hadn't spoke "** **I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."**

 **Merlin shook his head, "** **No– no, I can't…"**

 **Arthur sighed and met Merlin's gaze, "** **Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."**

 **Reluctantly Merlin nodded.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin in the Dragon's Cave, Merlin called out to the dragon, torch in hand, "** **I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy."**

 **A roar signaled that the Great Dragon had heard him and Merlin watched as he flew down and perched on a rock, "You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it." Kilgharrah commented, referring to previous times Merlin had gone against his advice during his time at Camelot.**

 **Merlin sighed, tired of all of the riddles, "** **Just tell me why."**

 **"** **If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny." Kilgharrah intoned gravely.**

 **Merlin frowned, "** **What's he got to do with my destiny?" He shook his head, "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."**

 **"** **Then you have the answer you seek."**

 **Merlin froze as he came to the chilling realization, he shook his head as he fought interally with himself - refusing to believe it, "** **You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"**

"What!?" Arthur yelled, shocked by the revelation, "Merlin...explain...now!"

Sighing Merlin shared a look with Gaius, "I said before everyone here has their destiny...a part to play...that's Mordred's...apparently...it's his destiny to ultimately kill you or die trying."

"And you didn't think to tell me!?" Arthur retorted.

"Because that would have gone so well!" He changed his voice to be an imitation of the higher pitched one he had back then, "Oh hello, Arthur! You know that Druid Boy who hasn't done anything wrong that your Father wants to kill...yeah you should let him be executed despite Morgana's protests because the Dragon that lives underneath the city told me he's destined to kill you! Oh...no he talks to me because I have magic! No I'm not braindead and this isn't me being delusion...don't suppose you could keep this between us?"

 **Kilgharrah tilted his head at the young warlock, "** **It seems that is up to you."**

 **"** **No." Merlin shook his head, thinking back to what the Dragon had said about Morgana, "You can't know that for certain."**

 **"** **You have it in your power to prevent a great evil." Kilgharrah told the young warlock, uncaring of the burden he was placing on Merlin.**

 **Merlin couldn't believe it, "** **There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!" He sounded as if he was begging the Great Dragon to give him another answer, provide an alternative to the horrific one he was presenting him with.**

 **Kilgharrah shook his head and started to fly off, "** **You must let the boy die."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show the Physician's chambers, Gaius looked at his ward who was sat at their wooden table, his hands were clenched in front of him and his frow was furrowed in thought as he tried to work out if he should follow the Dragon's advice, Gaius noticed his troubled expression.** **"I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." Gaius commented, waiting for Merlin to explain.**

 **Merlin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, seemingly hesitant to speak, he debated with himself for a couple of seconds before turning to Gaius with a desperate expression, "** **Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?"**

 **"** **I suppose it depends on what the 'terrible' and 'even worse' things were." Gaius replied with a concerned expression, wondering what was troubling his ward.**

 **Merlin's leg bounced up and down anxiously against the table as he replied, "** **One of them's bad, really bad." He let out a shaky breath, "And the other, it's…unthinkable."**

 **Gaius looked at Merlin with a saddened expression, knowing that his Ward had burdens placed on his shoulders that he was too young to have to bare, "** **It sounds as if you've already made your decision. You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger."**

 **Merlin let out a dry and hollow chuckle that was far from reassuring, "** **For once, you don't have to worry." Clenching his fists he made up his mind, "I'm going to do nothing."**

"I had wondered what you were talking about." Gaius said, "I hated that Dragon...I felt pity for him and sympathy and even remorse over his fate but I hated how much he placed onto you...you were just a boy," He stared at Merlin sadly, "In many ways you still are."

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana's Chambers where Gwen was helping Morgana get ready. "** **Thank you." Morgana said as Gwen tied the clasp on her dress, she turned around and saw Gwen's troubled expression, "** **What is it? What's wrong?"**

 **Gwen bit her lip anxiously, "** **You're risking so much for this boy." She sighed and elaborated, hoping not to cause offence but she needed to know why this was so important to her, "You don't know anything about him. You don't even know his name."**

 **Morgana paused before replying, "** **There's a bond between us."**

"She was right, Morgana and Mordred's destinies are intertwined." Merlin murmured.

 **Gwen looked surprised at the answer, "** **Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?"**

 **"** **It's like nothing I've ever felt before." Morgana mused thoughtfully, "Perhaps I was always meant to help him."**

 **Gwen frowned, not understanding where Morgana was going, "** **How can that be?"**

 **"I don't know." Morgana shrugged, "I can't explain it." She noticed how Gwen sighed and shook her head at her mistresses vague answer.** **"** **I must go to Uther." She commented, breaking the silence.**

 **Gwen shot Morgana a small smile, "** **Good luck." She said sincerely.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show a tearful Morgana entering Uther's chambers, "** **I have come to apologise, My Lord. You have been generous and kind and fair. And I owe you everything. I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequence. My behaviour was unforgivable." She cut herself off with a tearful gasp, seemingly overcome with remorse.**

"She's good." Gwaine whistled, "I would have believed her myself."

"You'd believe anyone with a pretty face." Percival joked, earning a playful punch in the arm from Gwaine who pouted when it barely affected the giant.

 **Uther smiled softly at her, "** **I am glad you've seen sense. Dine with me. Let's put this" he cleared his throat, "Unfortunate incident behind us."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur descending the Wrought Iron Stairway that led to the Castle Dundgeons, he stopped halfway down and dropped a smoking bag down to the ground. The Guards started to cough and eventually pass out, Arthur placed a rag over his mouth and ran towards them and stole their keys before heading over to Mordred's cell and opening it eyeing up the small boy with relief.**

"Who needs magic when you've got Arthur's smoking bag of mystery." Gwaine called out with a mock-cheer, "Nicely done mate."

 **Arthur held a hand out to the boy, "** **Don't be scared...I've sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them." He looked around nervously, "You must come with me."**

 **Mordred took Arthur's hand and allowed himself to be led out of his cell, Arthur held out a torch in front of him and made his way through the tunnels, "This way."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur and Modred coming to the end of the tunnels, Arthur's eyes widened in panic as he noticed the grate was still in place, anxiously he called out into the darkness, "** **Merlin! Merlin!"**

 **He turned to face Mordred and shot the boy what he could only hope was a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, he'll be here." Arthur didn't know whether he was trying to convince Mordred or himself.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin inside his chambers sitting on his bed as the warning bell sounded, he looked alarmed and regret flashed across his features. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to shake away the guilt, wanting it all just to end. He knew how terrible what he was doing was and that Arthur would probably never forgive him if he found out but he couldn't let Mordred kill him.**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Uther dining in the Council Chambers, he was taking a sip of his goblet when the warning bell sounded, he frowned and called out "** **Guard!"** **A Guard entered and looked at Uther expectantly,** **"** **Find out why they've sounded the warning bell." Uther ordered.**

 **The guard nodded and went to leave the Hall, "** **Yes, My Lord."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur and Mordred moving through the tunnels, they reached the grate where Merlin was supposed to be waiting for them, Arthur pulled on the grate but it didn't move, "** **Damn it, Merlin!" He muttered, cursing the fact that his servant hadn't shown up and hadn't done what they had asked him to.**

 **Mordred and Arthur froze at the sound of a door opening at the other end of the tunnel, Arthur quickly put out his torch - hoping Merlin woudn't be much longer. The sound of a guard calling out could be heard, "** **I think they went that way."**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Mordred and Arthur in the tunnels waiting for Merlin whilst Merlin sat in his chambers - clearly torn about his decision.** **Mordred cried out anxiously, as they waited for Merlin to pull off the grate, '** **Emrys. Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming.'**

 **A Guard's voice called out and echoed through the tunnel, "** **Look over there. Look over there. Check in there."**

 **"** **Yes, sir."**

 **The sound of another Guard's voice joining the previous one echoed through the tunnels, Arthur pulled Mordred closer to him and looked out into the darkness - desperately searching for any sign of Merlin.**

 **Sighing he drew his sword and placed Mordred behind him, so the boy was facing the grate and turned to face the direction the guards would approach from - bracing himself for a fight.**

 **Mordred's cries for help echoed throughout his head, he sounded so young, so terrified. Mordred begged for help, not understanding why the man who was supposed to be a savior of the druids seemed to be leaving him to die '** **I'm scared, Emrys! They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die! Emrys! Emrys! Emrys!'**

 **Merlin desperately tried to block them out, to ignore them, clasping his hands over his hears desperately.**

"You had actually been about to let us die." Arthur muttered, clearly shocked, "That little boy could have died because of you!"

Merlin's eyes darkened slightly and his posture stiffened, "And what if he does kill you Arthur? How am I meant to live with that? Live with the fact that _you_ died because of _me!?_ " He scoffed, "It's not that black and white Arthur...the things I've done to other people in the name of destiny and in an attempt to save you..." He trailed off, closing his eyes to try and block out the memories.

"I never asked you to." Arthur murmured.

Merlin shrugged, "You didn't have to...I stand by what I said...I'm your servant till the day I die Arthur."

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Merlin sneaking out past the Guards at the drawbridge in and out of the city, Merlin made his way past them and through the woods to the Grate where an anxious Mordred and Arthur were waiting for him.** **Merlin waved at them, "** **Hey!" he called out, sounding out of breath.**

"And see, I did save him." Merlin commented.

 **Arthur's eyes went wide and he didn't know whether to be relieved that Merlin showed up or furious that he had been so late, "** **Where the hell have you been?!"**

 **"I had trouble getting out of the castle." Merlin explained as he pulled out the grappling hook.**

"I knew that hadn't been the truth!" Arthur declared, seemingly proud of himself.

 **Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Merlin before nodding and gesturing towards the grate,** **"** **Well, get this grate off, they're coming!" He ordered, making sure to keep his voice low.**

 **Merlin attached the grappling hook and pulled the grate off of it's hinges, allowing Arthur and Mordred to escape.**

 **Arthur nodded his thanks at Merlin as he started to ride away towards the Forrest, he hoped that he would be able to return Mordred to his own kind, his kin, his people. If he could then all of this would have been for something, an innocent life would have been saved. "** **If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."**

 **Mordred shot a small, shy smile at Merlin, '** **Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again.'**

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Morgana and Uther dining in the Great Hall.**

 **"My Lord. I regret to report that the Druid boy has escaped from the dungeon." A guard offered nervously.**

 **Uther practically screamed at the guard, "** **What!? How?"**

 **"** **My Lord, he was assisted by some accomplices. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak."**

 **Uther practically growled at the guard, a bloodthirsty expression flashing across his face "** **Find him and his accomplices and kill them."**

 **The guard bowed his head, "** **Yes, My Lord." before exiting the Hall to resume the hunt for the boy.**

 **Uther turned to Morgana,** **"If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe."**

 **Morgana bowed her head respectfully, "** **My Lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that."**

 **Uther scowled, not believing her "** **I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought." He left the Hall with a scowl etched onto his face.**

"Such a great man!" Gwaine called out, "Let's just go ahead and threaten to murder your daughter! What harm could that do! In the nicest possible way I'm not surprised she wanted him dead...I met the man and he was unpleasant to say the least."

"He exiled you." Merlin added.

Gwaine nodded, "Although who here hasn't been exiled? I heard that he disinherited Arthur which is like a domestic exile...then he tried to kill Gwen...and then he fired Gaius and he exiled Lancelot...I'm surprised he didn't end up firing Merlin...he thought you were a simpleton."

"I mean he wasn't wrong..." Arthur commented with a small smirk

 **. . .**

 **The scene changed to show Arthur and the druid boy riding through the woods, Mordred was sat in front of Arthur as they made their way through the Forrest towards where a small group of druids was waiting for them. After what felt like a long ride Arthur made his way to a small clearing where he and the boy dismounted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder he approached the druids.**

 **Three men in blue and red cloaks were gathered waiting for them, Arthur nodded at Mordred and the boy walked towards him.**

 **"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." Iseldir said as Mordred walked towards him, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and inclined his head towards Arthur.**

 **Arthur returned the nod before his expression grew solemn, "** **You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you."**

 **"** **We will tell no one." Iseldir vowed, "You have my word." He shared a look with the others and turned to leave, Mordred shot Arthur a grateful smile before starting to follow them."**

 **"Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name!" Arthur called out.**

 **Mordred looked to Iseldir, as if asking for permission, the elder man nodded at him,** **"** **It's all right."**

 **"** **My name is Mordred."**

 **Arthur nodded to himself before smiling at the boy, "** **Good luck, Mordred!"**

 **Mordred shot him a small smile before leaving the clearing with the three druid elders.**

* * *

 **A/N -** If I've uploaded this then the next chapters have already been written and should be up sometime soon, as in within the next day or two. Have also done 'A Remedy To Cure All Ills' so if you haven't read that one and you would like to it should be listed under the chapter bit. Also was the 'Mordred' bit meant to be a plot-twist? As I hadn't really known anything before watching the show (Mind I was young when it first came out).

I can't believe that 433 people have followed this, that is insane. Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this!

 **Review Responses - THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

 **Linorein -** Glad you liked his commentary, I tried to make it so that he got a bit more of the spotlight as he wasn't used that much in canon or in previous chapters. Happy that it made you smile and that you thought it was a good chapter! Thank you!

 **Godess Bubbles -** Sorry you had to wait so long, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **AndreKI -** I went back and made it so that they had reacted and I agree I feel like Gwen lost most of her personality and appeal when she became Queen. It felt like her character had changed completely, or at least it did to me. I didn't like her during Season 5, apart from the episodes where she tried to kill Arthur as they were interesting to watch.

 **Bogorm123 -** Thank you!

 **WinterWind14 -** Sorry...this wasn't exactly soon...like not soon at all and for that I apologise!

 **RachelLittle -** Glad you are enjoying it!

 **Padfootette -** Sorry it wasn't exactly soon but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **lkdaswani -** I'll do the BAMF!Merlin scenes in Season 1 but sadly most of those scenes are Season 2 and onwards. Which I may not write as considering how long it's taken to do Series 1 I doubt I'd be able to do all of those. Hence my idea about finishing this and then doing one-shot reactions linked to various episodes that people asked for as it gives me more time/ability to write as I'd be doing episodes I enjoyed and because as of now I don't have the time to continuously write episode after episode.

 **Itachi -** Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter then.

 **MusicMyEscape -** Love the name and I'm glad you like the story, I'm just sorry (this goes to everyone) that it took so long for me to update but the chapters just take forever to write and I would always lose interest if I didn't write it in one go which I never really had the time for.


End file.
